The Legend of Spyro a New World
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: Now that Spyro and Cynder have defeated the Dark Master.  Ingitus, the new Chronicler must find help from another world.  But what if that help...is Human?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

These keys are to help read the story easier.

(A/N: Athers Notes.)

(Song Start and Finish or End.)

"Speech"

[Flashback]

{Thought}

*Sound*

(A/N: Enjoy the story.)

This story was inspired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to their original creators at activision.

Two worlds. One at the prime of its time and the other is becoming a wasteland. Neither one knows of each others existence... sort of. Nobody knows that these two worlds are about to be linked. This is...

The Legend

of

Spyro

a New World

Chapter Zero Prologue

The battle against the Dark Master Malefor, had been merciless and death defying. Spryo and Cynder had been fighting for what seemed like forever, dodging everything that Malefor threw at them. After they started fighting Malefor, the Destroyer soon completed making the circle. Now Spyro and Cynder were Fighting Malefor while what was left of the Temple fell and crumbled beneath them as they fought. Malefor used powerful attacks like creating a purple shockwave that pushed Spyro and Cynder back, breathed powerfull waves of purple fire, massive hunks of electrified ice and huge hunks of rock covered in purple flames that fallowed Spyro and Cynder After about half of what was left of the Temple crumbled away, Malefor flew up and prepared for an attack before going for Spyro. Spyro Luckily dodged the attack and landed on the crumbling Temple. Malefor then turned his attention to Cynder, Spyro knew that Malefor was going for her next so he warned her.

"Watch out!"

Cynder Dodged the attack just as easily and landed next to Spyro. Malefor then tried to get them both were they stood and slamed both his massive paws down. Both Spyro and Cynder moved around him and grabed each other as they charged an attack that covored them both in a purple aura. They spun like a ball and hit Malefor head on and heard him growl in pain.

"ARGH!"

Spyro and Cynder laid low and clung to the floor of the crumbling Temple as it fell into the mouth of the volcano it once hovered over. Spyro and Cynder got back up as the crumbling Temple was now fell through the seemily endles pit of the volcano. Soon after they got back up, Malefor flew down and created a glowing purple shield around himself. Spyro and Cynder imidiently flew up and started attacking him. The proplem was they could get past the shield surrounding him. Spyro suddenly got an idea and started attacking the shield, Cynder saw what Spyro was doing and did the same. With each strike they both absorbed mana from the shield while avoiding Malefor's attacks. When they had enough mana they used there convexity breath to get ride of Malefor's shield. When Malefor's shield disapered, Malefor slumped the the ground. Spyro and Cynder felt a huge surge of energy course through thier bodys. Cynder breathed a beam of convexity at Malefor wich kept him in place, while Spyro charged at Malefor covoring himself in a purple aura.

The inpact obliterated what was left of the Temple and Malefor seemed to disapear with it. Spyro and Cynder hovered, looked at each other and smilled thinking they defeated the Dark Master. They thought it was over until Malefor flew up behind them, grabed them both and shoved them against the wall while they continued falling. Spyro and Cynder gathered thier strength and pushed Malefor of them and got free. Before Malefor got a chance to do anything else they both covered themselves in a purple aura and charged together at Malefor head first and all three of the went down the pit.

When Spyro and Cynder stopped charging they were all in a huge cave, underneith them was a giant cube-like stucture make of some kind of purple crystal. Once Malefor was hovoring steadily he spoke.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Eternal!"

Malefor then breathed a beam of convexity while Spyro and Cynder breathed thier own. Thier beams collided and they were fighting to over power each other. During the strugle Spyro mannaged to Say somthing to Cynder.

"Just...hang...on!"

Spyro's and Cynder's beams slowley started move forword, Malefor's eye's widended. He could believe it, they were over powereing him. After another moment Spyro's and Cynder's convexity beams combined were they collided with Malefor's. Thier now conjoined beams of convexity easily over powered Malefor's and hit him directly in the chest and sent him falling. After Malefor crashed on the purple cyrstal, he got right back up. He took a few steps forword before five purple colored dragon spirits rose up from the crystal, flew up and hovored over Malefor. Malefor looked at the spirits and spoke.

"What is this?"

Before Malefor could react the spirits charged at him and draged him into the cystal with them. All that could be heard Malefor shout in defeat.

"NOOOOO..."

After Malefor disapered into the crystal, the magic shackle that held them together disapered. The crystal started to grow brighter and beams of bright light came from it and seemed to cut the the planet. Spyro and Cynder slowley landed on top of the giant crystal. Once they landed Cynder went up to Spyro and spoke with sadness and guilt in her voice.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it?"

Cynder asked as they both saw the planet break apart around them. Then they hear a voice, it was Ignitus. A purple spirit in the shape of Ignitus came out of the crystal behind Spyro. Spyro closed his eyes thinking the voice was in his had, but Cynder could see Ignitus spirite rise in the air as he spoke.

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

Spyro relised what Ignitus ment and opened his eyes and spoke.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." Cynder didn't like how he sounded and refused,

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Lets just go." Spyro turned his head to Cynder.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder looked right into his eyes and said seriously.

"Then I'm with you..."

Spyro was in shock. Te shackle that kept them togethor was gone now. Why would Cynder choose to stay with him. Spyro gathered all his strength and used the power of the purple dragon. As Spyro gathered his strength he still wondered why Cynder chose to stay. That question was answered when just before Spyro released all his energy to save the world, he heard Cynder say the little words.

"I love you..."


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero's Return

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision.

Chapter One A Hero's Return

Three weeks, that's how long it's been since Spyro and Cynder defeated the Dark Master and saved the world. One week that it's been since Spyro and Cynder, have gone missing. Sparx sat waiting as usual by a window at the Dragon Temple in Warfang the Dragon City. The Temple was practically identical to the one in the Swamp were Spyro first learned who he was, a Dragon. Sparx could remember what happened the day Spyro and Cynder saved the world like it was yesterday.

_[Three weeks ago]_

_The bright purple light that blinded everyone moments ago had finally gone away and the rumbling of the world had stopped. Sparx was to scared to open his eyes and see what happened._

_"Are we dead?" Sparx opened an eye to see the ice guardian Cyril just glaring at him._

_"No we are not Sparx, we are all quite very much alive." Cyril turned towards the nearest exit._

_"But I do believe that the Dark Master no longer is." Sparx looked at the Earth guardian Terrador seeing as he was the only guardian Sparx could understand._

_"What did he say?" Terrador calmly shook his head smiling._

_"He's saying that Spyro and Cynder have finally done it."_

_"So that means..." All three guardians nodded._

_"WOO-HOO! I knew they could do it!" Sparx zipped around happily that his brother and the former "terror of the sky's" had defeated the Dark Master, the cause for years of torment._

_"Well of course they could do it Spyro is the Purple Dragon of Legend and of course with the help of Cynder at his side the chances of the defeating the Dark Master and saving the world would surely increase." The Electric guardian was speaking as fast as he always did whenever he got excited._

_"That will do Volteer. Honestly there is nothing that can stop that electric tongue of yours is there?" Terrador let Cyril lecture Volteer and turned to the same exit the Cyril looked at moments ago._

_"I think it's safe to have a look now."_

_Terrador headed towards the exit with the the others in tow. when they reached the end of the cave they could not believe their eyes. The valley of Avalar had been restored to it former glory before the Destroyer was awakened. They could see that the belt was fire was gone and the mountain were the Dark Masters lair had been, was now dormant. Terrador turned to everyone in the cave._

_"Listen up! I have great news! Spyro and Cynder have finally defeated the Dark Master!" Cheers erupted from from the crowd._

_"Now everyone lets head back to Warfang so we can wait for our heroes and start repairing our home!" The crowd cheered once more yet Cyril noticed that Terrador still looked uneasy._

_"Terrador I"m sure they are quite alright." Terrador sighed._

_"I know Cyril. It's just that Ignitus said that he would return once he got them threw the belt of fire. I'm just worried about him." Volteer walked up to Terrador, thinking he could help get his friend to stop worrying about the Fire guardian Ignitus._

_"We know you're worried about him. We all are." Sparx flew up to Terrador leaning on the end of his snout._

_"Yeah. I'm sure the big guy got too tired after he got them threw and decided to wait it out. After all, fire is his element right? I'm sure Ignitus is on his way back with Spyro and Cynder. You just need to relax."_

_"Sparx is right. We all need to be patient, remain calm and pray to the Ancestors that they are alright." Cyril's words made Terrador feel better, and decided it was time to go._

_"Thank you Cyril. Now lets all go home."_

_Once everyone had returned to Warfang everyone began to clean up the ruins from the war. After three hours everyone became concerned, so terrador decided to round up a search party to go look for Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder._

_"Ok everyone! as soon as we get to the mountain, start searching. If you find anything, give a yell and I'll come have a look!"_

_After Terrador finished, he flew of towards the Dark Master's former lair, with the dragon search party in tow. The search party was made of dragons because their ability to fly made it so everyone could get there fast. On the way there everyone could see that the ring created by the destroyer disappeared as if it never happened, but the dam was still destroyed and the belt of fire was out, the lava had cold down and turned black. Once everyone landed at the base of the mountain Terrador took a moment to look around, seeing the charred wasteland._

_"Great Ancestors. This place is... is..." Sparx decided to try and fill the gap._

_"A dump? Dead? Void of life?"_

_"All of the above. Alright everyone, start looking around. And remember, if you find anything let me know."_

_Everyone started to search for something, anything that would give a clue as to were Spyro, Cinder or Ignitus was. Terrador look around the base of the mountain, while Sparx searched from high up getting a birds eye view. After about twenty minutes of searching one of the Dragons at the top of the mountain found something."_

_"Master Terrador! I think I found something!" Both Sparx and Terrador rushed to the dragon in hopes of finding a clue._

_"What did you find?" Said Terrador._

_"I found this by the edge. It's not burnt like everything else."_

_The dragon held out what looked like crystal shards in his paw. Sparx and Terrador examined them unable to identify them, that is until Sparx recognized one shard in particular... a Snakes head._

_"That's one of the collars that were keeping Spyro and Cynder together!"_

_"What? Are you sure?" Said Terrador._

_"I am positive that's definitely one of the collar's." Terrador turned back to the dragon._

_"Where did you say you found this?"_

_"Over by the edge"_

_The dragon pointed with his wing tip. Terrador and Sparx went over to the edge and looked into the now dormant volcano. Sparx gulped at the sheer sight of the drop._

_"You don't think..." Sparx trailed off not wanting to say._

_"There's only one way to find out." Terrador turned towards the dragon._

_"What's you're name?"_

_"Branden."_

_"Branden, me and Sparx are going to go have a look down there. I don't know how long we'll be. can I really on you to watch everyone and let them know were we are if they ask?"_

_"Yes sir master Terrador!" Branden saluted with his wing._

_"At ease Branden" Terrador chuckled and stared at Sparx._

_"...What?"_

_"You're not going to complain about going down there?"_

_"Hey! This is about Spyro ok, he's my brother. Brothers look out for each other, and if that means having to go down that hole then so be it! BONZAI! Sparx dove right in._

_Terrado shook his head admiring Sparx's love for his brother and dove in after him. After about an hour of free falling they finally reached a large purple crystal._

_"Wow! That's a big crystal. Where are we the center of the planet?" Said Sparx._

_"No. It would take much longer to get there. Look!" Out in the middle of the crystal were more shards._

_"That's the other collar" Sparx quickly few over to it._

_"SPYRO! CYNDER! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sparx shouted at the top of his lungs as Terrador Sighed and had a pretty good idea of what happened._

_"Sparx, their not here."_

_"Then where are they!"_

_"Their... Gone..."_

_"Duh! I can see that, but where are they now?"_

_"No Sparx... I mean their "gone."" Sparx looked horrified. Horrified that his brother Spyro could actually be..._

_"No! It can't be! They can take anything!" Sparx had tears streaming from his eyes while yelling at Terrador._

_"Sparx, please listen-"_

_"No you listen! Spyro and Cynder is the best! they can take anything! SPYRO! CYNDER!"_

_"SPARX LISTEN TO ME! Spyro is gone! Cynder is Gone! Ignitus is Gone! Their all gone!" Terrador felt his eyes begin to water as he argued with Sparx._

_"NO! THEY CAN'T BE! THEY JUST CAN'T BE! SPYRO! SPYROOO!"_

[Now]

That was one week ago. Ever since then Sparx sat at the same window, waiting for his brother to return. Sparx barely ate and had very little sleep. Today Terrador was holding a ceremony for the three hero's. Volteer had stayed at the temple to keep an eye on Sparx. Sparx was looking out the window thinking of all the fun times he and Spyro had playing as kids. Sparx finally sighed and turned around looking at the floor.

"I can't believe it. He's gone. He's actually gone." Sparx heard his name being called.

"I can still hear him calling me." Sparx heard his name being called again but more clearly.

"Wait a minute." Sparx turned around and looked out the window. Sparx couldn't believe his eyes.

"SPARX!" It was Spyro with Cynder flying next to him. Sparx was overjoyed and flew straight at Spyro with tears in his eyes.

"Spyro!" Sparx flew right into Spyros' nose, hugging and crying.

"SPYRO BUDDY YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Spyro let his brother cry on his nose while he landed in the temple. Volteer was ecstatic to see Spyro and Cynder.

"SPYRO! CYNDER! YOU'RE ALIVE! Thank the ancestors you're alive we feared that you both gave you're lives to save us all It is miracle you two are alive! But, wear is Ignitus?" Sparx had finally calmed down during Volteers jabbering.

"Yeah wear is the big guy? I want to give him a hug too."

At the Mention of the fire guardian's name Spyro lowered his head and his eyes began to tear up. Spyro was still getting over what had happened to the fire guardian, and it hurt to much for him to say. So Cynder put her wing around him to comfort him and told them herself.

"Ignitus sacrificed himself so we could get threw the belt of fire. Spyro nearly lost it when Ignitus sacrificed himself." Spyro had calmed down and raised his head.

"Thankfully Cynder was there to snap me out of it" Spyros' voice was still a little shaky.

"Well it's a good thing she was there bud." Sparx said as he flew up to Cynder.

"Cynder. I was wrong about you. You kept you're promise and kept Spyro safe. I just want to say, I'm sorry. For thinking you were still evil. Can you forgive me?" Cynder smilled.

"Already forgiven." Sparx hugged her nose.

"Thanks Cynder." Sparx let Cynder have some space once he was done.

"So, where are Terrador and Cyril?" Sparx gasped once he remembered what Terrador was doing.

"Terrador! I almost forgot! He's holding a ceremony. Everyone thinks you guy's are still dead!"

"Well then I believe it is time they made a little comeback." Volteer said with a smile.

"Yeah! And I got a good idea how to do it to." Sparx's said with a mischievous look on his face.

Down a couple of blocks in the heart of Warfang Terrador was about ready to start the ceremony. Everyone including the entire Cheetah Tribe had come to mourn the hero's how saved them all. A stage had been built for the ceremony that the speech would be said from. Once Terrador was ready he walked up to the front of the stage to begin.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Today we are gathered here to mourn the loss of-"

"Wait! Terrador Stop!" Sparx flew up to Terrador who was upset that he interrupted.

"What is it Sparx?"

"Their alive! Spyro and Cynder are alive!" Terrador just sighed and shook his head. He thought Sparx had finaly lost it.

"Sparx, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to face the fact that Spyro and Cynder are gone." Sparx smiled.

"Oh really? Then those must be their ghost's."

Sparx pointed out in the distance. Once Terrador and everybody else looked to were Sparx was pointing everyone gasped and started cheering. Spyro and Cynder were flying towards the stage just above everyone's heads. Once they landed Terrador and Cyril went over to see them.

"SPYRO! CYNDER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Terrador shouted happy to see the two.

"YOU TWO DID IT! YOU DEFEATED THE DARK MASTER AND SAVED US ALL!" Cyril also shouted happily.

"I couldn't have done it without Cynder." Spyro put his wing around her and pulled her a little closer. However, Terrador noticed something missing, or rather someone.

"Where's Ignitus?" Spyro saw this coming so it didn't hurt as much this time to say what happened.

"I'm sorry Terrador, but we lost Ignitus in the belt of fire. He sacrificed himself so we could get through." Terrador's eyes started to tear up and when he spoke his voice cracked a little.

"I was afraid of that." Terrador cleared his voice and wiped his eyes as he turned his attention to the crowd.

"Attention everyone! Today we shall celebrate the return of Spyro and Cynder, and their triumph over the Dark Master!" The crowd cheered again.

"However! We shall also mourn the lose of a very special person, a guardian, a friend. We shall honor Ignitus sacrifice to help save us all! Now, without further adieu. Lets here it for Spyro and Cynder!" The crowd cheered as Spyro and Cynder stepped up.

"Thank you everyone! Bit I have to admit, it wasn't all me! I couldn't have done it without Cynder by my side! If she wasn't there when Ignites sacrificed himself, I would have turned lost control to the darkness! And I couldn't have defeated the Dark Master without her help!

The crowd simply applauded for Cynder even if some people were still unsure they politly aplauded. Cynder felt like a real hero. Terrador spoke again.

"Now since Ignitus was the head guardian, I believe that Cyril should take his place. I think Cyril is best because honestly I don't think I would be best for that job, and I'm pretty sure more then half the people here can't understand Volteer." The crowd laughed a little knowing what he meant.

"Now I think I should Stop hogging the attention and let Cyril say something." The crowd laughed again and applauded as Cyril stepped forward.

"Thank you everyone! I assure you that I will do my best and I know I will not to let you down!" The crowd applauded knowing they could all trust Cyril.

"Now I think it would be best to end the ceremony here, seeing as Spyro and Cynder need Some well deserved rest." The crowd applauded once more before heading off to celebrate.

"Come Spyro, Cynder. We want you to tell us everything that happened"

Everyone proceeded to the temple where Spyro and Cynder told them everything. How Spyro almost became when Ignitus sacrificed himself, how Cynder almost fell victim to the darkness again, and how the Dark Master tried to trick Spyro. All up to were they defeated the Dark master.

"And after he was pulled into the crystal Cynder started apologizing. After I said "it's over now" she asked if "this was it". That's when I heard Ignitus He said that when a Dragon dies, it doesn't leave this world." That "it's spirit lives' on, binding itself with nature offering hope for the future." That's I knew what I had to do, I told Cynder to "get out of there.""

"But I wasn't going to leave him there. I told him "let's just go.""

"But then I ask her "where Cynder? There would be nothing left, that the world was falling apart." I told her "I thought I could stop it, that I was meant to.""

"I knew Spyro was serious and I wasn't going to just leave him. So I told him "then I'm with you." Then Spyro started to hover and glow a bright purple. I thought we were going to die right there so I told him somthing I kept secret. That I love him." Spyro continued from there.

"Once I heard her say that I felt I could save everyone and still live. But after I saved the world everything that happened when I was using my powers was fuzzy." Cynder hung her head before taking a turn.

"When I asked him what he remembered I thought I would never be able to gather enough courage to tell him again." Then spoke spoke.

"But then I had a dream were everything replayed in my head. When I woke up the next morning I ask Cynder If she realy felt that way." Spyro said as he turned to Cynder.

"I said that I do." Said Cynder.

Cyril spoke up next.

"Well Spyro old boy you never cease to amaze us." Sparx hovered next to Spyro's head.

"I'm actualy glade I stayed now. I would have iether been burned or killed." Spyro chuckled at his Brother, then noticed that terrador had been unusually quiet so he decided to see if the Earth guardian was alright.

"Terrador are you alright?" Terrador was unresponsive.

"Terrador?" Terrador finaly answered.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry Spyro, what is it?"

"Are you ok? You've been kind of quiet lately." Terrador sighed.

"Forgive me Spyro, I'm still getting over Ignitus death. You see, Me and Ignitus had known each other since we were you're age, we were like brothers."

"I know how you feel Terrador, besides Sparx's dad, Ignitus was like a father to me." Volteer didn't like seeing them like this and thought he would try to cheer them up.

"Ok you two, I'm sure that Ignitus wouldn't what you guy's spending the rest of you're life crying over him. Ignitus would want you to go out and live you're lives to the fullest." Said Volteer at a normal speed.

"Volteer is right. So how about we give you two a bit of a tour of Warfang?" Suggested Cyril.

"Sure! I've been wanting to have a look around." Said Spyro.

"Good because when we're done we'll have something important to talk about." Said Terrador with a smile on his face.

"really what?" Asked Cynder.

"Why school young ones." Spyro was a little upset.

"School! What could we possibly need school for? I've master all the elements, and even Cynder master all the elements she gained from exposure to the darkness. What could we need school for?" Cyril chuckled.

"Spyro there's more to life than just fighting. There's how to fly, how to use you're elements, both of which you have down. There's history, there's first aid, a class about the crystals, and then there's mating." Both Spyro and Cynder's eyes became wide as their face's turned red.

"I think you hit a soft spot Cyril." Said Terrador with smile.

"That reminds me. We're not going to see any eggs from you're little break are we?" Sparx asked, which made both Spyro and Cynder yell.

"SPARX!"

Both of their face's turned completely red, causing everyone else to burst out into laughter. Little did they know that they were being watched, by an old friend. Also laughing as he watched the situation for afar from the White Islands was Ignites the former Fire guardian. Now the new Chronicler, recorder of the history of every dragon was seeing how his friends were doing.

"Ha ha! None of you have changed of one bit have you?" Ignitus laughed at his old guardian friends then looked at Spyro and Cynder who's faces were still red.

"However you two how changed so much." Ingitus smiled as he finished watching his friends, Turned to the many books that now surrounded him. One of which caught his eye that read "Instruction Manual." Ignitus summoned the book to him and once he opened it he laughed.

"Ha ha! Well I'll be."

The book was in fact an Instruction manual to be the new Chronicler and controlling their new found powers. The book started with summoning books which he felt he had got the hang of already, but to be on the safe side Ignitus read on. The book suggested trying to summon the book of Prophecy's, so Ignitus summons the book. To his surprise the book opened up to the prophecy about Spyro. Ignitus smiled thinking how much Spyro had changed since they met. Ignitus turned the page to see a picture with small dragons, one red, one pink, one yellow, one an icy blur, one black, and one purple. The one large dragon was purple as well. There was also five symbols. Four of which resembling the four elements, Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth. The last element Ignitus recognized as Convexity, a strange element that Ignitus still didn't understand. Two of the small dragon's Ignitus recognized as Spyro and Cynder, he also recognized the large dragon to be the Dark master. On the next page showed one of the small Dragon from the previous page and what looked like and ape-like creature wearing blue flames and carreing a sword. The Ape-like creature had him puzzled.

Ignitus wondered what this was so he read the Prophecy under the picture and gasped.

"Oh dear."

This is what the prophecy said.

_The Chronicler of the new age shall summon help from a lost world to aid the Purple Dragon of legend and the Dark One's former puppet, to defeat The Dark Master to destroy the evil that shall rise once again, together._

Ignitus saw that there was an envelope in between the pages. He opened up the envelope finding a letter inside and began to read.

_To Whom this may concern_

_If you are reading this then first off, congratulations on becoming my successor. Second off, the prophecy you find this letter with needs to be taken care of soon. I have found the lost world the prophesy speaks of to make things easier. The world Is called "Earth" by it's inhabitants, though the world may have changed since I last saw it. So choose wisely and may the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all._

_Sincerely The Chronicler_

Ignitus looked at the name of the world again and quietly repeated it to himself.

"Earth."


	3. Chapter 2: Choosing The Choosen One

This story was inspired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to their original creators at activision.

Chapter Two Choosing The Chosen One

After reading the letter Ignitus turned to the Pool of Vision's the Chronicler had and looked for the world called Earth to find someone to help Spyro and Cynder. When Ignitus found Earth he that it was amazing, nature was beautiful, it was filled with amazing creatures Ignitus has never seen before although he recognized some creatures like cheetah's, technology was highly advanced, there were sports that looked dangerous yet exciting and even better, Spyro was well known there. But upon further examination Ignitus became horrified as he realized the danger's of this world. Only one species was intelligent and everything else was wild, there was no magic, and a lot of the people who lived in this world were bad, people were selfish, heartless, stupid, and above all greedy. Some people were in gangs, doing drugs, robbing others, beating others, killing others, and raping others. Ignitus saw all the wrong in this world and was utterly disgusted with it."

"How in the name of the Ancestor's am I going to find someone in this mess!" Ignitus then saw all the people that help against the bad one's most of the people were called "Police Officer's." Ignitus was surprised all the fighting they did against people who were bad. He was also surprised with the amount of people who helped and weren't Police Officer's, charety, and other things. Ignitus sighed.

"perhaps I can find someone after all." So Ignitus started searching for someone who would be good enough to help Spyro and Cynder. He randomly read people's thoughts hoping to find someone that while interest him. Ignitus days wich turned into weeks, reading people's thoughts and so far, nothing.

These are some of the thoughts he read.

_{Damn! Look at dat ass!}_

_{I hate my job.}_

_{Asshole cut me off!}_

_{Money!}_

_{Why did I ever marry this woman?}_

_{I wish I was in Spyro's world.}_

_{Bitch ass hoe!}_

"Wait just a minute." Ignitus was starting to lose hope when suddenly, he found them. Ignitus went back to find that the person with Spryo on their mind was a seventeen year old boy named Joe.

_{This would be a lot easier if I was there.}_

Ignitus saw that Joe was playing "The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon" however Ignitus didn't know what it was, only that it involved Spyro. He also saw that Joe was really concentrating hard and when he finally beat the game Ignitus was amazed with how accurate the game was with how everything happened. When the game had gotten up to were Cynder said "I love you" Ignitus was surprised that Cynder possibly felt that way towards Spyro, he'd have to look into that. But Ignitus was more surprised that when he looked at Joe, he saw a tear coming from his eye.

_{If only I could experience that.}_

This had really caught Ignitus attention, he decided to watch Joe for five days then decide what to do. Through the five days Joe had school and Ignitus found out a lot of information about Joe. He knew a decent amount of Avalar just from playing those games, he got bullied just for liking Video Games, he often fantasized about being in Avalar and even had wondered what he would look like as a dragon. Ignitus was very interested by Joe, however on the fifth day Joe wore and outfite that matched the picture in the book. Unfortunatly Joe had a bad day. All the idiot's were annoying the hell out of him, every bully had pissed him off to the point that Joe lashed out at each one and to make matters worse his family was getting on his nerves. They pestered him to do something ever five minutes. Joe thought it couldn't get worse, until his mother walked in while he was playing "Dawn of The Dragon."

"Hay Joe, could you bring up the laundry?" Asked Joe's mom. Joe graoned.

"Argh. But Mom, I'm in the middle of a game." Joe's mom got angry.

"You know Joseph, You need to grow up! Stop grunting and graoning every time I ask you to do somthing." Shouted Joe's mom.

"Then quite asking me to do stuff every five seconds."

"I barely asked you to do anything." Joe was getting mad.

"You and Grandma have been bugging me all day." Joe's mom became furious.

"You know what I've had enough of you're attitude! Go to bed NOW!" Joe's mom slammed the door as she exited his room.

(These are Joe's thoughts as he was preparing for bed.)

_{I swear I hate people. Half the people at school picks on me, half of the people that don't are complete idiots. I'd be better off in Avalar beating up ape's, fighting with Spyro and Cynder.} _ Jpe looked at a sword he had as he thought. Ignitus checked the book, it was a match! Joe yawned as he got into bed.

_{I wish I was in Avalar.}_ Joe fell asleep while Ignitus smiled and made his decision.

"I may not be a genie, but I believe I'll grant this wish."

Ignitus went to his instruction manual to figure out how to bring Joe to Avalar. When he found it, however a thought entered his mind. Ignitus looked over at Joe then looked over at a drawing on Joe's desk. Ignitus smiled as a plan came together.

(meanwhile.)

Hunter was looking for food to bring back to his village, tracking a group of deer he kept quiet. Hunter spotted the deer eating some grass, he drew his bow and pulled back and arrow tacking aim. He was about to release his arrow when bright light appeared in the middle in the middle of the group scaring them away. He kept his arrow drawn wondering what was going on. The bright light got brighter and started to hum, eventually it got so bright that Hunter had to shield his eyes. When the humming died down Hunter heard a thud and decided to look. What Hunter saw was a young dragon around Spyro and Cynder's age laying on the ground. He carefully went closer with his arrow drawn, when he saw that the dragon was out cold he put his arrow away. Hunter figured that the dragon came from that bright light and examined it.

The dragon had royal blue scales with a light blue underbelly, yellow wings with a white spike on the joint and light blue membrane, yellow spikes running along the spine with light blue membrane that if you look at them from the side they looked small lightning bolts, the horns and the end of the tail were big yellow lightning bolts and on the it's front right wrist was a black leather bracelet with two row's of ten metal stud's. So he thought he would bring the dragon back to his village and ask what happened when it woke up. When hunter arrived he was greeted by Chief Prowlus.

"Hunter! What is this?"

"Chief Prowlus, I was hunting for food to bring back when a bright light appeared, it grew brighter as a humming started. I had to shield my eyes and when the humming stopped, I looked to find this dragon." Chief Prowlus examined the dragon deciding what action to take.

"Hmm... I've never seen a dragon like this before. Take it to one of the cabin's and when it awakes, ask it what happened." Hunter bowed.

"Of course Chief Prowlus." As Hunter walked towards the hut question's raced threw his mind. Who's is this dragon? Where did it come from? Is it male or female? What element does it possess? Hunter took another look at the dragon, trying to determine what element it possessed. He had never seen a dragon like that before, he assumed the dragon possessed the element of ice due to it's color. He decided to go get some water from the river for the dragon when it woke up. As he got the water he wonder what exactly the strange light was, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He hoped that when the dragon woke up he would get some answer's.


	4. Chapter 3: Jolt

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision.

Chapter Three Jolt

(Joe's POV)

After I had my usual random-ass dream I woke up, however I layed still with my eyes shut while I acualy woke up and gathered my strangth. When I actualy decided to open my eyes I saw I wasn't in my room. In fact I wasn't even home, I was in some kind of log cabin. I tried to get up but fell face first, I tried again only to fall again.

"Why the hell can't I stand up!"

I banged my fist against the floor and soon relized, it wasn't my hand but a clenched paw. I looked over myself and relized that my skin was replaced with scales, my hair was replaced with horns, and my nails were now claws, on my back were wings and I had a tail. I crawled as best as I could towords a large mirror hanging on the wall. I couldn't fucking believe it, somehow I've been turned into a dragon. At first I was scared, but then I realized that I was the dragon I imagined I would be in Spyro's world. I was thankfull I still had my bracelet. I thought it was impossible, until...

"I see you've finaly awakend." I turned my had to see the cheetah worrier Hunter in the doorway holding a bucket. I knew it was Hunter, but I asked anyway's just to be safe.

"Are you Hunter?"

"Yes. But, how did you know my name?" That confirmed my suspicion's. Somehow I've been transported to Avalar and changed into the dragon I invisioned myself as. I'm ganna have to not use slang terms around Hunter, or the gaurdians if I ever meet them.

(Normal POV)

"Let's just say you're well known were I'm from."

"Well what is you're name?"

"my name is Joe."

"Well Joe, were are you from?" Joe was hoping Hunter wouldn't ask him this, however it was probably best to tell him the truth. So Joe took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just come out and say it. I'm from another world." Hunter sarted looking at him like he had two heads.

"...Are you sure you did not just...hit you're head."

"Yes I'm sure. In fact Spyro is the main character in a fictional story in my world, or at least I thought it was fictional. The story tells from how Spyro first breathed fire, to how he and Cynder defeated the Dark Master." Hunter

"...And what kind of...world do you come from?" Joe sighed.

"A world where there is no Magic,only technology. A world much different than this world. A world where the only Creatures capable of intellegence are a race called Humans." Hunter looked very confuesed.

"What are Humans?" Joe thought of how to explain it.

"Humans are a species that have evolved from Apes different than the kind that serve the Dark Master. In fact I'm not even a dragon myself. I am-or was a Human." Now Hunter was really starting to worry.

"Well you are definitely more pleasent then the ape's that serve the Dark Master."

"Thank you."

"But...how did you get here?" Joe sighed and shook his head.

"You're guess is as good as mine, the last thing I remember was going to sleep and having my usual random dream. Then I woke up here."

"But how am I suposed to believe you? You are a dragon at the moment." Joe thought for a moment, then he had an idea.

"I got it! We can go to the temple and have the gaurdian's view my memories in the pool of visions."

"I'm afraid that wont work, the Dark master reclaimed his thrown at the temple, which was destroyed during the war."

"Oh come on theres got to be another temple in Warfang right? I mean...there HAS to be more than one." Hunter laughed a little.

"Very clever Joe. There is in fact a temple in Warfang, we can leave as soon as I get premition from Chief Prowlus. I brought you water in cause you were thirsty." Hunter set bucket down infront of Joe. Before leaving the cabin Hunter turned back to Joe.

"I shouldn't be long ok?"

"Ok."

After Hunter left Joe tried to drink some water by using his tung like a dog, it was to hard so he just dunked his head in and sucked in some water. Once he was finished he tried to walk, unfortunatly that wasn't easy at all. It looked like he was drunk, he fell two times before getting the hang of it. He then tried running back and forth from each end of the cabin. He only tripped once and slid right into the wall. When he got up, he heard laughing. He turned around to see Hunter cracking up.

"What are you doing?" Said Hunter while trying to calm down.

"I'm trying to get the hang of walking on all four's. Human's walk on two legs, so I'm not used to this." Said Joe.

"Well I got primission to escort you to Warfang."

"Through the forbidden path?"

"Actualy that path is no longer forbidden, so we may go that way."

"Good. the sooner we get to Warfang the better." While exiting the village, Joe noticed the there were cabin's instead of hut's and the village was much bigger than he thought.

"Hay hunter. What happened to the hut's? And wasn't you're village smaller?"

"Indeed. Our village was smaller, but since the war ended we were able to build more permanent homes and extent our village without fear of an attack."

"All it's missing is a well."

"Well since we are so close to the river there was never any need for one."

"good point."

As they continued Joe was able to take in the beuty of Avalar. he thought is was the most beutiful place he had ever seen. When they had gotton about half way there, Joe saw a green crystal.

"Hunter. Is that one of those crystals?"

"Yes it is. Dragon's can regain health or mana, dependeing on what color the crystal is." Joe turned back to Hunter.

"Red is health and green is mana right?"

"I belive so. Why not try absorbing it's energy." Joe went up to the crystal and placed his paw on it, suddenly Joe felt like he just drank a bunch of gatorade.

"Wow!"

"I assume it worked?"

"Yeah it did. Hay Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"Ever since I finished... reading "The Legend of Spyro." I imagined what I would look like as a dragon, apparently I was right. So i decided that I would like to be called by the name I gave this dragon."

"And what might that be?"

"Jolt, Jolt the Dragon." Hunter smilled.

"Very well, Jolt."

(Were Dragon's Rule by Dragonforce starts.)

As they continued on thier way Jolt continued to enjoy the vast beuty of Avalar. Soon they approched a cave that Jolt assumed that this was the path that used to be forbidden. He thought it was going to be dark but there were torches lighting the way. When they reached the end there were two moles gaurding a large stone gate.

"State you're name and bussiness." Anounced one of the gaurd's.

"It is I, Hunter. I am escorting this young Dragon to the Temple in Warfang."

"Ah Hunter good to see you again. Just one second right mate?" The mole turned to the stone gate and opened a small slot to speak to someone onethe other side.

"Now when we enter, stay close me so we may not get seporated." Hunter said as Jolt nodded in responce. The gaurd turned back around.

"Alright. You're cleared to go." The gaurd's started opening the gate.

"Jolt my friend. Welcome to Warfang." Jolt's Jaw practicly dropped to the ground. it was amazing, Warfang was far better then he thought. There were dragons, cheatahs and moles everywhere. However half of the dragons were flying. Jolt was careful to stay next to Hunter, he definitly did not want to get lost here.

"This place is amasing!" Jolt shouted in excitment.

"Yes this place is truly magnificent. Although some of it is still under repair from the war." Replied Hunter.

"Then I guess its kind of like New York." Hunter turned to Jolt

"New York?"

"It's a city from my world."

"Ah, I see." As they continued Jolt saw different stores selling odd looking item's, he figured they were in a market area of Warfang. After a couple of minutes he saw a big castle like structure, he figured it was the temple and continued walking. As they got closer, he began to see more younger looking dragons. Finaly they reached the large building that resembelled a castle.

"Hay Hunter is this the Temple?" Asked Jolt.

"Yes, this is indeed the temple." Answered Hunter.

"This place is freaking huge!" Hunter laughed at Jolt's comment as they entered. The temple was filled with adolesent dragons of different shapes, colors and sizes. There were many doors filling the hallways, Jolt wondered why there were so many young dragons and what were behind all these doors. soon they reached a large room wich Jolt recognized as the training room from the old temple in his game. They continued to the next room which wasn't as large as the training room, but it was still fairly big. Inside the room was Cyril, Terrador and Volteer sitting around the pool of visions. Jolt was excited that was finaly going to the gaurdian's and nervous because he would have to be as polite as possible.

(Were Dragons Rule ends.)

"Hunter! What a pleasent surprise." Said Cyril.

"What brings you here old friend?" Volteer asked.

"I found this young dragon with a very peculure story." Hunter explained while turning to Jolt.

"Oh really? What is you're name?" After Terrador asked, Jolt remained calm and greeted the gaurdian's.

"Greetings master Terrador, master Cyril, master Volteer. My name is Jolt, it is an honor to meet you all." Jolt bowed as best as he could.

"Well it certanly is a pleasure to meet you to Jolt. Where are you from?" Asked Cyril.

"That is the peculure part." Hunter quickly statted.

"Realy? Do tell." Cyril asked looking back to Jolt.

"I am from another world were there is no magic only technology, this world is called Earth." Jolt explained.

"Fascinating simply fascinating and what kind of creatures are there?" Asked Volteer.

"Some cretures there are similare to the creatures in this world. Like Hunter thier are cheatahs in my world, only they walk on all fours and are wild animals. The only creatures that aren't wild are a race called Humans. Humans have eveolved from Apes different from the kind that serve the Dark Master."

"Ah the wonders of Evolution." Stated Volteer. Jolt's eyes widened.

"You know what Evolution is?" Volteer nodded and continued.

"Why of course. We also have reason to believe that Dragons have evolved from a creature known as a Wyvern do to-" Cyril cut off Volteer.

"That will do Volteer." Jolt chuckled at Volteer's motor mouth. Cyril turned to Jolt.

"You were saying Jolt?"

"Oh right. Anyways Humans are the only race in my world that are intellegent. I...used to be a Human. But I was brought here as a Dragon somehow."

"I have to admit, you are more pleasent then those mindless Apes." Terrador stated.

"I said the same thing." Said Hunter.

"He difinetly has more mannors then those Apes." Added Cyril.

"But how are we to believe such a story?" Asked volteer.

"You can use the Pool of Visions to view my memories." Jolt suggested.

"Capital idea Jolt. Let us have a look." Cyril, the other gaurdian's, and Jolt gathered around the pool of visions while Hunter had to wait since he wasn't a dragon. The pool of vision showed some of Jolts memorys. His memorys of school, of going to the store and of playing with friends. Once Jolt saw the visions, he knew he was one of the kind of dragons able to see visions. Apparently he was a Dragon that could use the Pool of Visions.

"My word! This world is most fascinating!" Said Cyril.

"Yes, but how did you know about the Dark Master and the Pool of Visions." Asked Terrador.

"Take another look."

After Jolt said to, the garudian' took another look and saw the covors of The Legend of Spyro series. The Legend of Spyro a New Beginning, The Legend of Spyro the Eternal Night and The Legend of Spryo Dawn of the Dragon.

"Good heavens, what are these?" Asked Cyril.

"These are called video games. Story's that you view and can interact with during certain parts like fight scenes. These three games tell Spyro's adventure's from when he first breathed fire, to when he and Cynder stopped the Dark Master. The thing is, in my world... Spyro's adventure is nothing more then a populare fictional game. Spyro is my favorite and I even thought of what I would look like as a dragon, which I've become apparently and called it Jolt." Jolt explained.

"So what is you're real name then?" Asked Terrador.

"Joe, but I would prefered to be called Jolt since im a dragon." Replied Jolt

"So is he telling the truth?" Asked Hunter.

"I belive so Hunter. His world is very interesting." Answered Cyril looking again.

"This is simply incredible a being from another world were there is no magic advanced technology and were Spyro is fictional. But however did you get here and become a dragon?" Aked Volteer.

"I don't know. All I know is that I went to sleep, had my usual random dream and woke up in Hunter's village." Said Jolt.

"Random Dream?" Asked a confeussed Cyril.

"Yeah my dreams never make any sense." Replied Jolt.

"Hunter. do you know anything about how he got here?" Asked Terrador.

"All I saw was a bright light and there he was passed out." answered Hunter.

"May we have a look Hunter?" Asked Cyril.

"Of course." Hunter walked to the Pool of Visions were the garudians and Jolt saw the scene threw Hunters eye's.

"Looks like I scared away you're lunch. Sorry." Jolt said with a sheepish grine.

"It's quite alright." Hunter said with a laugh.

"Wait. You can see in the Pool?" Volteer asked and Jolt nodded.

"Yes. I think I ended up being turned into a Dragon that can use the Pool." Volteer thought it was strange, but he was turned into a Dragon so it makes sence in a way.

"Hunter! What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to see Spyro, Cynder and Sparx entering the room. Jolt couldn't believe it. He was actualy going to meet Spyro and Cynder, his heart was beating very fast.

"Spyro. Cynder. Sparx. It is good to see you all again." Said Hunter.

"So what brings you here cheetah man?" Sparx asked.

"This young dragon here with the stranges story." Everyone looked at Jolt.

"Hi, I'm Sparx."

"I'm Cynder."

"I'm Spyro. Whats you're name?"

"I'm Jolt. It is really an honor to finaly meet you guys!" Jolt greeted happily.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Said Spyro.

"So where are you from Jolt?" Cynder asked.

"Oy." Jolt put a paw on his forhead.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Sparx.

"Do not worry Jolt. We'll explain so you do not have to repeat you're self." Said Cyril.

"Thank you Cyril." Thanked Jolt.

"Jolt. May I have a word with you?" Jolt went to see what Hunter wanted.

"Whats up?"

"Jolt. Since you are from a different world, you have no home here. Were exactly do plane on staying?" Jolt thought for a moment.

"Well I was going to ask the gaurdians if I could stay here in the Temple with them. If they let me stay here, maybe they'll train me to be more like a dragon." Hunter smiled before saying.

"Well, let's hope they do."

As they returned to the others, the gaurdians just finished telling Spyro and Cynder about Jolt and were he came from.

"But I'm right here I can't be fake!" Shouted Sparx.

"No dragons? Thats un believable!" Said Spyro.

"Those memorie's could be fake! How do we know that he's telling the truth?" Asked Cynder.

"Because I know somthing that only you and Spyro know." Jolt replied with a smirk.

"Oh realy? What is it?" Jolt moved in close to Cynder and tried to covor what he was saying with one of his new wings and whispered.

"You're in love with Spyro." After Jolt was done, he stepped back from Cynder as her intire face turned red.

"Ok. I believe him." Said Cynder.

"What was it?" Asked Spyro.

"He knows about us." Answered Cynder who's face was still red.

"Oh." Spyro's face turned red as well.

"I'm assuming it's not a secret?" Said a confeuesed Jolt. Cynder turned to him.

"The only people that know are the ones in this room. You have to keep it a secret too." Jolt nodded before looking at Sparx.

"How did you react?" Sparx crossed his arms.

"I kind of saw it comming." Sparx said making Jolt laugh. After a minute he calmed down and turned towords the gaurdians.

"Excuse me but which of you guy's have taken the place of being the leader, since ingitus um, you know..." asked Jolt, trying not to mention Ignitus death.

"That would be me." Exclaimed Cyril.

"Cyril. I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here with you guy's, and maybe teach me how to be a dragon?" Asked Jolt nervously.

"Why of course Jolt. You are more than welcome to stay here." Answered Cyril with a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. In fact this temple is also a school for young dragons. The young ones whos parents were lost in the war stay here until they are old enough to live life on thier own." Explained Terrador.

"That explains all the dragons and doors." Jolt said before he realised somthing, he turned to Hunter and said.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Hunter smiled and said.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when Cyril said yes." Jolt started laughing.

"Spyro. Cynder. Sparx. Why don't you all show Jolt around and get to know each other while we arrang a room for him." Suggested Volteer. Spyro nodded.

"Sure thing Volteer."

(A/N: Ok people, before I end this chapter I would like to say that the part about the temple being destroyed is true. If you pay attention during the scene in Dawn of the Dragon where Hunter explains everything you'll here him say what happened to the temple.)


	5. Chapter 4: Friends and Foes

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision.

Chapter Four Friends And Foes

Before Spyro, Cynder and Sparx showed Jolt around they decided to ask Jolt about his world.

"So Jolt, whats you're world like?" Asked Spyro.

"Honestly, my world isn't such a nice place. People are selfish, heartless, stupid and mostly greedy. Most of them only care about themself's and steal from each other. They do worse stuff, but I'd rather not say." Answered Jolt with an upset tone.

"That's understandable. What do think of our world?" Asked Sparx.

"This place is amazing! The nature is beautiful, Warfang is incredeble. This place is just... breath taking!" Jolt happely exclaimed.

"I'm glade you like it here." Spyro said this with a laugh, however Jolt noticed that Cynder was being quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay Cynder?" Asked Jolt.

"Yeah I'm ok." Although Cynder didn't look at Jolt when she spoke, and she didn't sound ok.

"If this is about before when I was proving I wasn't lying then I'm sorry. I probably should have used somthing a little less personal." Apologized Jolt.

"No no, it's not that." Said Cynder looking at him this time.

"Then whats up?" Asked Jolt.

"She's afraid you won't accept her like the other's." Spyro said this while Cynder looked at the ground still ashamed of her past.

"Cynder I completely accept you. You were under the Dark Master's control. It wasn't you're fault." Cynder continued to look at the ground, refusing to look at Jolt.

"Cynder look at me." Cynder looked.

"If you ask me you shouldn't be referd to as the "Terror of the Sky's" anymore. You should be referd to as the "Savior of the Sky's."" Cynder smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Thanks Jolt. That means alot to me." Said Cynder with a slight crack in her voice.

"Anytime. But why don't you want anyone to know about you and Spyro?"

"She's afraid they'll shun Spyro if they know." Answered Sparx.

"That just seems silly." Jolt plainly said.

"See I told you!" Said Spyro looking right at Cynder.

"Spyro, I just don't want you to be in my position." Said Cynder looking staight at Spyro.

"Cynder if anything, everyone knowing will probably cancel out my popularity and everyone's hatred towords you." Spyro aurgued

"I just don't want you to end up hated because of me." Cynder was looking like she was about to cry.

"Cynder. Even if I did end up being hated because of you, I would still be with you no matter what. But if you really want to keep us a secret, then I'll keep it a secret." Said Spyro nuzzling Cynder.

"Thank you Spyro." Said Cynder nuzzling Spyro back. Jolt watched the two with a smile wich quickly turned into a frown, Jolt sighed and stared at the ground.

"Whats you problem?" Asked Sparx.

"I'm...just...jelous I guess." Answered Jolt.

"What? Of them?" Asked Sparx while motioning towards Spyro and Cynder who stoped Nuzzling each other.

"Yeah. I've never really been able to experience love back in my world. Except for my family that is." Said Jolt with obvious jelousy in his voice.

"Really? Why not?" Asked Cynder.

"Because number one, practicly every girl already has someone else. And number two, so far no girl shares enough in commin with me." Jolt explained, getting aggrivated from the memories.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone evntualy." Said Spyro.

"Are you sure Spyro? I mean look at you. You won Cynder's heart without even trying. Are you sure I'll find somebody?" Asked Jolt.

"Positive." Answered Spyro. Jolt looked at Spyro and smiled.

"Thanks Spyro, I just hope your right. Now how's about you guy's show me around so I don't get lost." Said Jolt with a laugh and a smile.

"Well let's get going then." Said Sparx as he zipped off and the others fallowed. Spyro and Cynder decided to first show Jolt the Library first. The Library was a little bigger then the training room, and was with book shelves. There were a few dragons looking for books.

"This is the Library. If you want to look up somthing basic, you'll find it here." Said Spyro.

"What if I wanted to find somthing a little more extensive?" Asked Jolt.

"You would just have to go to the Library out in Warfang, it's only two block's away." Answered Cynder.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that." Said Jolt. After which they proceeded to the Healer's, it was a decent sized room with beds linned against the walls.

"This is the Healer's. If you get hurt, this is where you go to get first aid." Said Cynder as Jolt looked around and noticed there were two Dragons who looked like they were in a fight, Jolt assumed it was just an argument gotten out of hand then turned to Cynder.

"So it's basically the school nurse." Said Jolt.

"Pretty much." Said Sparx.

"But if I get hurt couldn't I just heal myself with some red crystals?" Asked Jolt.

"Actualy, the crystals can't completely heal siver injurie's like a large gash or a shattered bone." While Cynder explained, Jolt winced at the thought of shattering a bone.

"But they can help right?" Asked Jolt.

"Yes, but it depend's on how bad the injury is and how many crystals you have." Explained Cynder. They then went to the Cafeteria which was filled with round tables and had sky light's. The room was filled with dragons eating and talking.

"This is the Cafeteria, they serve breakfast and dinner. If you want luch you'll have to find it some where else." Explained Spyro.

"Hey, why don't we get some grub? I'm starving." Suggested Sparx.

"Yeah, I could go for some food. All I had since I woke up was water."

After Jolt agreed, so did Spyro and Cynder. They all got in line, grabed a tray and got thier food. Jolt had a little trouble figuring out what was good, so he simply picked what looked good. When they got to the end Spyro spoke to a mole, who stood behind what looked like an old fashion cash register. Jolt thought it was funny that somthing old to him looked so new.

"He's with us." Spyro said to the mole, pointing at Jolt with his wing.

"Right. Have a good one." Said the mole. Everyone then went to a table.

"Hay Spyro. Don't you guy's have to pay?" Asked Jolt.

"Actualy no. Thanks to Cyril we don't have to pay for breakfast or dinner." Answered Spyro.

"Thats pretty cool. So how long has it been since you guy's defeated the Dark Master?" Asked Jolt.

"It's been about six and a half weeks since we've defeated him." Said Cynder.

"Wow! I bet you guy's are happy now huh?" Asked Jolt.

"I am, but those two surprisingly not." Answered Sparx.

"Huh? Whats wrong?" Asked Jolt.

"Well you know that some people still don't forgive Cynder for what she did when she was under the Dark Master's control..." Spyro was then interupted.

"Try more than half of the world." Muttered Cynder.

"Cynder!" Both Spyro and Jolt shouted at eh same time to stop Cynder from over exadurating. Jolt and Spyro looked at each other relizing what they did, Jolt started laughing also getting a little laugh out of Cynder.

"Anyway's, ever since we've defeated the Dark Master I've become so populare. I've been getting so much attention from fans, especialy the female dragons. Every dragoness wants me to become there mate!" Said Spyro.

"Spyro!" Spyro winced as he heard a high pitched voice call out his name.

"And there's the worst one." Said Cynder. Everyone turned to were Cynder was looking. Everyone saw Ember, a pink fire dragoness with a heart pendent arouond her neck. Jolt thought she looked better than in those older Spyro games. She strutted her way over to the table, keeping her eyes on Spyro. Cynder looked at her with discust.

"Hay Spyro. Sparx. Cynder." Ember greeted Spyro very flirtatiously. She greeted Sparx like a regular friend. She said Cynder's name with utter discust.

"Hay Ember." Said Spyro, obviously not happy to see her.

"Spyro, I was wonder if you wanted to go out later?" Asked Ember batting her eyes.

"Sorry Ember, I'm kind of busy today."

After Spyro answered, Ember huffed with disapointment and fustration. Finaly Ember noticed Jolt sitting at the table with them.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Who's you're friend?" Asked Ember.

"This is Jolt, he just arrived in Warfang today. Cyril wanted us to show him around." Answered Spyro.

"Nice to meet you Jolt. I'm Ember." Greeted Ember.

"Nice to meet you too." Greeted Jolt.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Asked Ember.

"It's a hole lot better then where I used to live. This place is beutiful." Jolt paused to take a bite of his food.

"And the food's delicious." Said Jolt with a mouth full of food, being carefull not to look discusting. Everyone laughed.

"Ember!" Ember sighed and rolled her eyes as everyone heard a young crackly voice. Everyone looked to see Flame, a red fire dragon who looked a bit like spyro only a little chubbier. Flame ran over to the table.

"There you are Ember, I've been looking all over for you. Huy guy's" Flame greeted everyone then Noticed Jolt.

"Hay I don't think I've ever seen you before, are you new?" Asked Flame.

"Yeah, I just arrived in Warfang today. I'm Jolt." Greeted Jolt.

"I'm flame, nice to meet you." Greeted Flame.

"Same here." Said Jolt.

"Now Flame what was it you wanted?" Asked Ember.

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Asked Flame nervously.

"Sorry Flame but I'm busy." Answered Ember.

"Yeah, busy asking Spyro out." Said Jolt, getting a laugh out of Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder.

"But I asked if he wanted to go out LATER when I'm not busy." Said Ember Blushing a little.

"Yeah. Sure." Said Jolt while taking another bite, earning another laugh out of Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder.

"I don't need to take this. Hmph!" Ember left the room in a huff.

"Thanks Jolt, she can be really annoying." Said Cynder, still laughing a little. Flame however looked upset.

"You okay Flame." Asked Jolt.

"Yeah I'm fine." Answered flame, only he didn't sound fine.

"You like Ember Don't you?" Asked Jolt. Flame Blushed as soon as he asked.

"Yeah. But she likes Spyro, and reject's me whenever I ask her out." Said Flame as he looked the floor in dispointment.

"Well you can have her Flame. She's definatly not my type." Joked Spyro trying to cheer up Flame a little. It worked, Flame laughed and looked up at Spyro.

"Thanks man." Thanked Flame.

"Anytime." Said Spyro.

"Hay Jolt. Make sure you watch out for Swamp." Warned Flame.

"Who the hell is Swamp?" Asked Jolt.

"Thats Swamp." Answered Sparx, pointing to big Earth dragon. His scales were dark brown, his under belly and wings were a sickly green, his wing membrane was a fadded orange. His horns were like were like a devil's and the end of his tail was a club. He was sitting with a couple a dragons laughing.

"That guy picks on everyone he doesn't like and beats them up. He almost squashed me once!" Continued Sparx.

"He picks on me and beats me up because he said I'm weak. I heard he even beat up two dragons early today." After Flame's comment, Jolt relized that the two dragons weren't beaten up by each other. They were beaten up by this asshole.

"What does he do to you Spyro?" Asked Jolt.

"He rarely picks on me, it's always when I stand up for Cynder though." Answered Spyro.

"Every chance he gets, he picks on me. All because of my past." Said Cynder. Jolt had a serious look on his face.

"Oh don't worrie, I'll watch out for him." Said Jolt, forming a smile on his face.

"Good. Listen I'll catch you later." Said Flame before running off.

"Ok, see you later." Said Spyro. Jolt looked right at Cynder.

"Cynder I know how you feel, I got picked on back in my world too." Said Jolt getting Cynder's attention.

"You did?" Asked Cynder.

"Yeah. People pick on me for liking video games so much, games like the "Legend of Spyro" series. I know how you feel, getting picked on every day, everyone making you feel like you don't belong." Said Jolt, now forming a tear in his eye.

"At least peaple don't want you dead." Said Cynder.

"Hay! Now don't start that again." Said Jolt with a smile. Cynder laughed and smiled at Jolt trying to keep her from thinking of her past. By now they had finished there food and were on there way to the Training room.

"So how exactly did you get picked on back in you're world Jolt?" Asked Sparx.

"people made fun of me, laughed at me, called me names, took my stuff, pushed me around." Jolt growled with anger then looked surprised.

"The hell? Was that me?" Asked Jolt.

"Yeah. I'm guessing "Human's" don't really growl do they?" Said Sparx hiding behind Spyro.

"Cool." Said Jolt with enthusiasm. Finaly they arrived at the Training Room.

"This is the Training Room. When you want to train in a certain type of enemy, simply stand outside the circle and imagine the enemy. The magic in this room will create a wooden dummy of that enemy." Explained Spyro.

"How do you tell the dummy from Sparx?" Said Jolt making Spyro and Cynder Burst out laughing while Sparx crossed his arms.

"Very funny, very funny." Said Sparx.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Suggested Cynder.

Jolt saw the large circle in center of the covering most of the floor. He concintrated and a small ape dummy appeared in the middle of the circle in a puff of smoke. Within second the ape came to life and charged at Jolt, Jolt ran at it and decided to try something. When the ape dummy was within range Jolt stood on his hind legs and brought his left paw from the upper right to the lower left, and then fallowed with his right paw slashing the dummy with his claws, then spun around to the left cutting the dummy with the pointed part of his tail and then brought both paws from the upper right to the lower left at the same time slashing the dummy and killing it. The dummy collapsed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jolt was amazed with his new found strength. Then he heard someone clapping, he looked to see Hunter at the enterence to the the pool of visions clapping with the gaurdians right behind him.

"Well I must say I'm impressed. First day as a dragon and already you've grasped the consept of combat." Said Terrador.

"Yes, and those attacks are very... interesting." Said Cyril.

"Very interesting indeed, how did you come up with those attacks?" Asked Volteer.

"Well, When I was back home I thought up of that move for if I ever used a duel set of blades. I thought it up when I got bored." Answered Jolt.

"Well, in any case we have found you a suitable room. It's close to Spyro's room incase you need his help." Said Cyril.

"Sweet." Said Jolt with a smile.

"Well, I believe I'll be off. I hope you enjoy the Temple Jolt." Said Hunter.

"I already am Hunter, I already am."Jolt said as he kept smilled.

(Before I end this chapter I wanted to say that credit for Swamp goes to the origianal creator. I'm sorry I didn't ask for you're permission first but I have seen Swamp in so many story's I thought it would take to long to find you. So credit for Swamp goes to the origianal creator... whoever you are.)


	6. Chapter 5: Settling In

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Four Five Settling In

Cyril led Jolt to his new room with the others fallowing behind.

"Well Jolt, What do you think of the Temple?" Asked Cyril.

"This place is truly magnifisent Cyril. But are you aware of this Swamp guy?" Asked Jolt. Cyril sighed.

"Yes I am aware of him. I have spoken to him on many occasions. Please keep an eye out for him Jolt." Said Cyril.

"Don't worrie Cyril, I got picked on by bully's in my world too. But Swamp doesn't know who I am." Said Jolt with an evil smirk.

"I don't like that look." said Sparx. Cynder rolled her eye's as they came to the room.

"Ah, here we are." Said Cyril as he opened up the door and motion for Jolt to enter. Apon entering Jolt saw the room was decently spacious, the room had a bed, a desk with a chair and an empty bookshelf.

"This room is bigger than my room back home." Commented Jolt.

"We hope you like it." Said Terrador.

"Of cource I do. All it needs is a bit of style." Answered Jolt.

"Well lucky for you, younger Dragons that lost thier parents to the war and stay here get an allowence of sorts. While the older ones like Spyro and Cynder's age must work for a living." Explained Volteer with a smile.

"Wait. How does that make me lucky?" Asked Jolt.

"Oh I see were you guys are going." Said Sparx grinning.

"What? Whats going on?" Asked Jolt.

"Spyro and Cynder get a Special allowence for life since they saved everyone, and I think I know what thier thinking." Answered Sparx.

"Which isss..." Jolt trailed off and motion with his right paw to get someone to answer.

"Since you are not from here and are not fimilar with our ways of life. We considered giving you the same treatment. Like Spyro and Cynder you'll earn you're allowence by going to school and learn how to be a dragon. In doing so you will learn how to Breath you're element, how to fly, how to fight, how to preform first aid, how to use the crystals, and learning about the wild creatures that roam Avalar." Said Cyril with a smile.

"Seems like a win/win to me. I get an allowence and I get to learn a bunch of information on this world and how to be a dragon. I just have one question for you guys." Jolt said as he looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"Yes?" Asked Cynder.

"Can you guys give me a crash course on basic flying later today?" Asked Jolt.

"Of course, we'd be happy to." Said Spyro with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Thanked Jolt.

"Prehaps you can teach him when you get back." Suggested Terrador.

"Back? Back from where?" Asked Sparx.

"Why back from the markets of course, Jolt said the room needed some style." Said Volteer while taking out a small/medium sized bag and handed it to Jolt.

"Whats this?" Asked Jolt while taking the bag then opened it to find it filled with gold coins. The all had the same unique design. (The best way I can describe the design is that it was the same thing as the design from "Dawn of The Dragon" when the level is first loading there is a small circulare design

"That is a bag of fifty gold coins. The amount you will get each week will be five coins." Explained Cyril.

"Spyro. Cynder. Why don't you take Jolt to the Market Place to find some things to make his new room more comfortable." Terrador suggested as Jolt put the bag of gold around his neck.

"Thank you guys. Not just for taking me in, but for believing me." Said Jolt.

"Of course we blelieve you Jolt, the Pool of Visions never lies." Said Volteer. Jolt then turned to Spyro, Cynder and Sparx.

"Well, lets go!" Jolt said as the four went off getting half way out the door when Cyril remembered somthing.

"Don't spend it all in one place!" Cyril shouted to them so they would hear.

"That line is older then you are Cyril!" Jolt shouted as Terrador and Volteer laughed at Jolt's little joke, Cyril however just rolled his eye's.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were leading Jolt bck to the market place he past on the way there. Jolt took the time to look at what kind of shops there were. There was a weapons shop for basic weaponry, a novolty shop for little nic-nac's, a Jeweler, a clothing store and a Library.

"I think we should head to the Library first." Everyone else nodded as they head to the library.

"The Library? Why would anyone want to come to this snore fest?" Asked Sparx.

"Well since i'm ganna be staying here a while I might as while get some books on important things." Jolt Answered.

"So what did u want from here Jolt?" Cynder asked as they entered.

"A book about the creatures of this world, flying, breathing my element, the Crystals, a dictionary, a map of Avalar and a book about Legends and Prophecies." Jolt answered.

"Why do you want a book on Legends and Prophecies?" Asked Sparx.

"Because I think I'm here for a reason. If I am, hopefully I'll find somthing." Eplained Jolt.

"Good thinking." Commented Cynder.

"Thanks, now let's start looking."

As they looked for the books Jolt wondered why exactly was he here? Was there a reason? Was it just a dream? Or had he gone insain? Jolt's thoughts were interupted when a book caught his eyes. I looked dark and out of place. Jolt took the book off the shelf to see what it was, it was a book on Dark Magic. Jolt thought it could be usefull, so he cuped his wings against his body to make a pouch and put the book inside. After which he heard footsteps, he looked to see Cynder walking towords him and holding books in the same way.

"I was able to find Flying, a dictionary, and a map of Avalar. I tried getting the book of Legends and Prophacies but it wasn't there." Cynder said while giving him the books.

"Maybe Spyro beat you to it." Jolt said with a laugh and taking the books froom Cynder.

"Nope wasn't me." Both Cynder and Jolt turned to see Spyro walking towords them with some books.

"I found Elements, Crystals and Creatures. But when I went to get the book of Legends and Prophacies, it was gone. I thought Cynder beat me to it." Spyro said while giving Jolt the books.

"Thats because *pant* I got it." Everyone turned to see Sparx carrying a book three times his size panting. Sparx dropped the book and collapes from exaustion. Cynder caught the book while Spyro caught Sparx.

"Jeez Sparx, you shouldn't have over worked yourself." Jolt said with concern.

"Hay I'm just trying to help." Said Sparx finaly catching his breath while resting on his brothers nose. Cynder was putting the book with the others in his wings when she saw the book of Dark Magic.

"Jolt. Whats this?" Cynder asked whilte taking out the book.

"Oh that! I saw that and thought that might be usefull." Jolt Explained.

"How could that be usefull?" Spryo said while Sparx finaly got off Spyro's nose.

"What if ou two get shackled together again?" Jolt said with a confident look on his face.

"Good point." Spyro said a little embarrassed that he forgot that. Everyone started walking to the Librarian as Sparx thought Jolt was being a smartass, and as if on que.

"Go on say it." Jolt said looking at Sparx.

"Say what?" Asked Sparx.

"You're thinking I'm a smartass aren't you?" Jolt asked while smirking.

"How did you know?" Asked Sparx.

"Everyone back home called me a smartass, and I'm damn proud of it." Exclaimed Jolt.

"Why would you be proud of that?" Asked Cynder.

"Because it means I know how to have fun. However I know where the line is drawn. I know when not to joke and what not to joke about." Explained Jolt.

"Well thats good." Spyro said with a laugh.

After they bought the books which cost three coins each, they then proceeded to a store that sells carpets. There they were greeted aby a mole wearing a special pair of glasses on his forhead.

"Welcome to our store, we have a wide variety of carpets, rugs and tapestry. We also do custom designed carpets for an extra fee." Jolt looked at his tail and his face instantly lit up.

"Well I got a design for you guys." As soon as Jolt said this Spryo, Cynder and Sparx instantly looked at him.

"How can you already have a design?" Asked Cynder.

"I just looked at my tail and it hit me like a ton of bricks." Jolt said with a laugh.

"Ah very good. If you'll just come with me."

Jolt handed the books to Spyro and fallowed the Mole to a table were they spoke out of hearing range, the Mole appered to be either writing or drawing somthing while Speaking with Jolt. After a couple of minutes Jolt gave the Mole ten coins, nodded and walked back over.

"So whats going on?" Sparx asked while Spyro handed the books back to Jolt.

"It's ganna take a day or two but it will be worth it." Replied Jolt.

"Whats you're design?" Asked Spyro.

"Oh thats ganna be a surprise." Jolt said with a laugh.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then went back out into the street. By now Jolt had spent thirty one coins, then bought a small coo coo clock that cost five coins. He thought he had had everything he needed so they head back to the Temple. They had gotten to the entrence when Jolt decided to ask Spyro somthing.

"Hay Spyro."

"Yes?"

"How much do you miss Ignitus?" As soon as Jolt asked him this, Spyro looked sad and stared at the floor.

"Alot... Ignitus was like a father to me..." Spyro answered remembering the old fire gaurdian As a tear began to form in his eye.

"Spyro almost completely lost it when Ignitus..." Cynder trailed off not wanting to rub salt in the wound.

"Died?" Surprisingly Jolt continued.

"Yes." Cynder was also upset by the memories. Jolt gave a slight chuckle while shaking his head. Everyone was surprised and mostly confused, especialy Spyro.

"Do you think this is funny?" Asked Spyro in an aggervated tone. Jolt started laughing more and said.

"Kind of." Jolt laughed more as Spyro became angerier. Everyone looked at Spyro who's experession was slowely becoming enraged. Then Spyro's scales stareted to turn darker and then suddenly they instantly almost black and his eyes turned completely white, making him Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro pinned Jolt against the wall making him drop the books on the floor.

"Woa- oof! *gasp*" Jolt gasped as he saw what he had done.

"You think thats funny? You think It's funny that Ignitus, the one who tought me who and what I was, the one who was like a father to me that GAVE HIS LIFE and DIED so we could live is FUNNY!" Spyro said in a dark creepy voice, drawing attention from other dargons.

"No. I was laughing because I was thinking of what you're reaction would be to my secret." Jolt said this with a staright face showing he was serious.

"Then what is it?" Spyro said getting more impatient.

"Ignitus isn't dead." Spyro simply threw Jolt and landed rolling on the ground as Cynder and Sparx looked on with fear. Cynder was trying to think of a way to snap Spyro out of his dark state, but since Spyro was so enraged she didn't think what she did last time would work.

"I don't think you're FUNNY!" Spyro was lossing his pacience.

"Do you see me laughing anymore? Spyro, Ignitus isn't dead, he's alive and well." Spyro didn't beleve him.

"LIER!" Spyro charged at him but Jolt simply jumped over him, Spyro turned around to face Jolt.

"I'm telling the truth! Infact, Ignitus is better then ok, He's the new Chronicler." Spyro shot a beam of Dark Convixity at Jolt.

"SHIT!" Jolt narrowly dodged the beam as it hit a wall. Spyro shot another beam and this one hit Jolt dead on.

"ARGH!" Jolt rolled across the ground.

"LIER!" Spyro shouted angerely as Jolt got up shaking.

"Spyro, I have no reason to lie to you. You're my hero, I would never lie to you unless it was a joke. Remember what I told you, I may be a jackass but I know where the line is drawn. I know when not to joke and what not to joke about. But if you still think that I'm lieing, then hit me with you're best shot, I wont move anymore."

Jolt sat on his haunches and did not move as Spyro looked at him carefully. By now about twenty dragons were watching including Cynder and Sparx. After what felt like hours Spyro changed back to normal, but in reality it was only two minutes.

"Alright, I'll belive you. But if what you're saying is true then why didn't Ignitus contact me in my dreams?" Asked Spyro.

"Maybe he's still getting used to the powers of the Chronicler, I mean think about how long it took you to master the elements." Jolt said while picking up the books. Spyro thought about it for a moment.

"...I guess you've got a good point there." Replied Spyro.

"Hay! How do you know he isn't lieing?" Shouted one of the many dragons watching.

"Because he put his well-being on the line to prove himself." Spyro answered then turned to Jolt and gave him a smile.

Jolt smilled back at Spyro and then looked at were his Dark Convixity hit the wall. Jolt's eyed became wide once he saw the damage.

"I am SO not cleaning that up." Jolt point with a claw and Spyro looked to see a hole blasted in the wall. Some young dragons were looking at and threw the hole from both sides. A piece a rubble fell from the top of the hole and scared the young dragons.

"My, my, look at the mess you've made." Spyro and Jolt wipped around to see Cyril with Terrador and Volteer behind him.

"Cyril! How long have you been there?" Spyro asked a little nervously.

"Ever since Jolt explained why he wouldn't lie to you. That was a wise choice you made Jolt." Cyril explained.

"Thanks Cyil." Thanked Jolt with a smile.

"Spyro my boy. You need to be careful with those dark powers. That could be how Malefor turned evil." Explained Volteer.

"Can't Spyro just master his dark powers like the other elements." Jolt's suggestion made everyone including the other Dragons look right at him.

"...What?" Jolt felt confuesed.

"Jolt. No dragon has ever attempted to to try such a dangerous thing." Explained Terrador.

"In fact, there are rumer's that Malefor actualy did try and THATS how he became who he is-er was." Said Volteer

"well now that the lectures are over, theres the mater of this mess." Terrador said while looking at both Spyro and Jolt.

"Hay, I already said that I'm not cleaning that up." Jolt repeated.

"Oh don't worrie Jolt, you're not the one that made the mess. Isn't that right Spyro." Terrador agreed while turning to Spyro.

"What? B-but I-"

"Should have watched you're temper young dragon." Cyril interupted Spyro turned to Jolt and gave him a death glare, Jolt grinned sheepishly.

"I am going to get you for this." Spyro said and started laughing at the end.

"Yeah, like you can get anyone. See you later Spyro." Jolt turned around and walked off to his room while Cynder walked up to Spyro.

"Don't worrie Spyro, I'll help you out." Cynder ashured him.

"And I'LL help you get back at Jolt." Sparx told Spyro.

"How can you help Spyro get back at Jolt?" Asked Cynder.

"Oh trust me Cynder, Sparx has pranked me so much I've lost count." After Spyro told her, she looked at Sparx who had an evil grin on his face. Meanwhile Jolt had gotten to his room and started to put them on the shelves. Once he finished he hung the coo coo clock on the wall as best as he could. Once he actualy looked at the time he figured he'd hit the hay. As he got comfortable for what would be the first night in his new dragon body, he wonder how his first day in a dragon school would be like.


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations And Reunions

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Six Explanations And Reunions

Jolt woke up and realized that he wasn't at the temple. He was on what looked to be a flouting rock in a wierd space. It took a second for Jolt to realize that he was in Convixity.

"The hell?" Jolt said to himself.

"Do not be alarmed young one." Said a well known voice.

"Ingnitus. I've should have known." Jolt said with a laugh.

"I knew you would know about me." Replied Ignitus.

"So where are you?" Asked Jolt.

"right here." After Ignitus replied Jolt heard wings beating from above, Jolt looked to see Ignitus landing.

"Nice entrence." Jolt said with sarcasm.

"Now I'm assuming you're wondering why your here." Assumed Ignitus.

"In Avalar or here in Convixity?" Jolt continued grinning.

"my, you are a smart alec." Ignitus laughed.

"So why AM I here?" Asked Jolt.

"First lets go inside, shall we?" A bright light blinded Jolt and as it faded away Jolt saw that he was in the Chronicler's library. A book flouted down from a shelve to Jolt and opened.

"You see this book contains the prophecys of the future, they only appear when they need to be known." After Ignitus explained, Jolt looked at the picture then read the prophecy.

_The Chronicler of the new age shall summon help from a lost world to aid the Purple Dragon of legend and the Dark One's former puppet, to defeat him and destroy the evil that shall rise once again, together._

"Help from a lost world huh? I guess thats were I come in?" Jolt asked while turning to Ignitus.

"Exactly. I chose you to help Spyro and Cynder." Jolt instantly relized what Ignitus said.

"wait, wait, wait...you CHOSE me?" Asked Jolt.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Ignitus asked wondering if somthing was wrong.

"No, its just... Why did you choose me?" Jolt was wondering why out of all the people in his screwed up world did Ignitus choose him.

"Well you see, I used this pool to view multiple people from your world. Its similar to the pool of visions only this pool can view more things like moments from ones past. I must say your world is very strange. Anyways I chose you because you had somthing that most others didn't have, and those who did have yours was bigger. Do you know what that is?" Jolt had a wierd look on his face.

"what?" Asked Jolt.

"A heart." Ignitus stated simply with a smile. Jolt took a moment to take this in then turned back to Ignitus.

"So why am I a dragon?" Jolt aked once Ignitus calmed down.

"Well, I knew that you would stick out like a sore thumb as you say. So I had to do something, thats when i saw your drawing and decided to change you into this. It was also another reason why I choose you." Ignitus explained. Jolt looked at the blue Dragon in the picture and relised it.

"It's the same as my drawing." Ignitus nodded.

"You see, once I saw that your drawing was the same as the Dragon in the Prophecy, I knew there was a connection." Jolt looked back at Ignitus.

"Pardon my language but...WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSSED TO DO? I've always wanted to fight with Spyro and cynder but I know I can't be any actual help!" Yelled Jolt.

"Joe-" Ignitus started to explain before Jolt interupted.

"Actualy its Jolt now." Jolt corrected Initus before continuing.

"Jolt... You are very strong. Much stronger than you believe, you have the potential to take on almost anything that Spyro can." Ignitus explained.

"R-realy?" Jolt was definitly surprised.

"Yes, you can. Now do you have any questions?" Asked Ignitus. Jolt thought for a moment before answering.

"Actualy yes, I do. Am I able to change from back and fourth? Or am I stuck like this?" Jolt asked worried that he'd be a dragon forever.

"You should be able to change back and fourth, I'm just not sure how." Jolt was not happy with Ignitus answer.

"You don't KNOW? you gave me this ability, aren't you suppossed to know?" Jolt eplained.

"I am still getting used to the powers so please calm down. Now are there any other questions?" Ignitus asked.

"Just one. Who are these other dragons in the prophecy picture?" Jolt asked while looking at the picture.

"I'm not sure, however I know that these two are Spyro and Cynder, the large one is Malefor, and this is obviously you." Ignitus pointed to them while explaining. Jolt looked at to figures.

"These two look familar." Jolt said point to a red dragon, and a pink dragon. It was hard to make out due to the pictures lack of detail.

"Realy? Who do they look like?" Ignitus asked however Jolt couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know. But I know I've seen them before." Ignitus tried to figure it out, but he didn't know either.

"Well I'm sure that whoever they are, they reviel themselves eventualy." Ignitus usured Jolt.

"Yeah I guess yo- Oh shit!" Jolt just remembered somthing important.

"What is it?" Ignitus wondered what was wrong.

"Spyro and Cynder were supossed to teach me how to fly. But then we got into a, misunderstanding." Ignitus had an idea and decided to just say it right away.

"I'll teach you." Jolt turned to Ignitus who was grinning at the time.

"Seriously? You don't mind?" Asked Jolt.

"Of course not. If I was able to teach Spyro I can surely teach you." Jolt was happy as Ignitus explained.

"Alright! So how do I fly?" Jolt was so excited he couldn't wait.

"First, close you're eyes." Jolt did so and waited for further instructions.

"Now take a deep breath and empty your mind." Jolt took a deep breath and emptied his mind like Ignitus said.

"Good. Now feel the power of your ancestors coursing threw your body." Jolt's eyes shot open and looked straight at Ignitus.

"Ignitus, none of my ancestors where dragons." Jolt was starting to question his method.

"Now Jolt, it wont just be your ancestors, it will be the ancestors of the past coursing threw your body. Now try again." Jolt started over and tried to feel the ancestors.

"In times of crises they will come to you...unlocking powers you never knew you had." Jolt laugh a little.

"This is the same stuff you told Spyro isn't it?" Jolt went back to concentrating after his comment.

"Just forget everything you ever thought you knew...forget yourself. Only through forgetting will you remember what your ancient blood already knows." Explained Ignitus.

"Still don't think this will work." As Jolt was giving his opinion he suddenly felt wieghtless as the ground benieth him felt like it disappered.

"...You can Fly." Jolt's eyes shot open and saw that his wings were flapping and that he was hovering above the ground.

"What the fuck? That shit actual works!" Jolt couldn't believe it, he was actualy flying thanks to some ancestors that werent even his own. Jolt started flying around to get the feel of flying.

"This...is fun." Jolt said with a smile slowly lowered himself and landed a little shakely, but succesfuly.

"My my. You certainly have gotten the hang of flying pretty quickly." Ignitus complimented.

"Yeah but thats just the basic stuff." Ignitus laughed a little.

"Trust me Jolt, the ancestors will always be there for you." After Ignitus explained, Jolt sieghed.

"I hope so." Jolt said with a half serious, half laughing tone.

"Don't worrie they will. Now I need to get going, once I leave you will start dreaming like you always do." Ingitus said as he was turning around.

"Wait, Ignitus you need to speak to Spyro." Ingitus laught aas he turned looked back.

"Oh don't worrie Jolt, I will." Ignitus turned back and continued walking as he started to fade away.

"Thank you Igntitus." Jolt said while Smilling.

Meanwhile Spyro was having a great dream about him and Cynder watching the sunset together. Spyro and Cynder were mear inches from kissing when Cynder fadded away.

"Cynder!" Spyro heard a fimilar laughter as he saw that he was in convixity.

"Chronicler? Is that you?" The laughter continued.

"Close enough young dragon." Spyro knew that voice anywhere.

"IGNITUS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ignitus voise was next heard behind Spyro.

"Right here young dragon." Spyro wipt around so fast he could have snapped his neck and saw Ignitus sitting. As soon as Spyro saw Ignitus he broke down into tears.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro darted towords his old mentor and father figure, nearly nocking him over, and hugged his for-leg balling his eyes out.

"Ignitus your ok! I thought you were dead!" Ignitus patted Spyro's back to comfort him.

"It's ok Spyro. I'm perfectly fine." Once Spyro stopped crying he noticed Ingitus apperence.

"Ignitus, you realy ARE the new Chronicler." Ignitus laughed at Spyro's surprize.

"Yes Spyro I am. I haven't been able to see earlier because I'm still getting used to the powers of the Chronicler." Spyro knew that he owed Jolt an opollogy.

"Well could you tell me why Jolt's here?" Ignitus showed Spyro the prophecy and Spyro couldn't believe it.

"Malefor is going to return again? But...Cynder and I defeated him, how can he come back?" Spyro turned to Ignitus waiting for answer. Spyro was to concerned about Malefor to notice the red and pink dragons.

"Spyro, you and Cynder only trapped Malefor. Someone is going to free him. You, Cynder and Jolt must find these other dragons to take down Malefor." Spyro was deep in thought. He thought he was finaly rid of Malefor, and know he's comming back.

"Well do you know who these other dragons are?" Asked Spyro looking back to the book.

"I'm afraid not Spyro. The prophecy's arent made easy because if this book fell into the wrong hands, someone would easily know who it was and hunt them down." Spyro knew it wasn't going to be this easy.

"Well, then we'll have to find them ourselfs." Ignitus smilled at spyro's enthusiasm.

"There you go Spyro. Now I want you to help Jolt be more like a dragon to fit in, and try not to "put a bun in Cynder's oven" as some would say from his world." Ignitus said this woth a smirk while Spyro's whole face was red.

"Y-yes Ignitus." Ignitus laughed then continued.

"Alreight Spyro, I'll let you get back to your dreams. But remember, Jolt can be more help then he appears."

"Ok Ignitus, I'll remember that. I think you should tell Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador yourself. Im sure they'll be happy to see you again." Ignitus chuckled.

"I will young Dragon. I will." Ignutes said as everything faded away. Before Spyro went back to his dreams, he wonder just how much help Jolt could be.


	8. Chapter 7: Electra

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Seven Electra

Jolt was dreaming when he awoke to an anoying buzzing sound.

"Common lazy! Time to wake up!" Sparx trying to get jolt up and Jolt was getting tired of it.

"Grr. RAH!" Jolt snapped at Sparx trying to bite Sparx. Sparx screamed like a girl and flew behind Spyro.

"What time is it?" Jolt asked tiredly.

"It's time to get up. Classes starts in an hour and we wanted to get you up for breakfast." After Spyro told him, Jolt looked at the clock and saw it was seven o-clock in the morning.

"Alright I'm up." Jolt said grogly and sighed as he got out of bed and fallowed Spyro and Sparx to the cafateria.

"So weres Cynder?" Asked Jolt.

"Cynder gets up earlier and sometimes she just goes for a walk before class." Jolt thought about what Spyro said.

"I thought she would hang out with you." Spyro chuckled a bit.

"Well usualy we do hang out, but somtimes she'll just lets me sleep." After Spyro was done talking, Jolt saw that Sparx was kepping an eye on him.

"Hay, Sparx. Sorry for trying to bite you. The way you woke me up just got me kinda grouchy is all." Sparx laughed.

"No biggy. As long as you said sorry. In fact, you should see what Spyro try's to do to me when I wake him up." Spyro rolled his eyes and looked at Sparx.

"Thats because unlike you, Cynder and the Gaurdians I am not a morning person." Jolt laughed because he wasn't a morning person either.

"Hey uh Jolt?" Jolt turned to Spyro.

"Yea Spyro?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you were right about Ignitus. In fact Ignitus visited me last night in my dreams." Jolt smilled.

"Yea, he visited me first though to explain why I'm here" Jolt and Spyro paused before Sparx spoke.

"I still can't belive Malefor is ganna come back. And after you guys defeated him." Jolt listened to Sparx and was wondering who else knew.

"So who else did you tell?" Jolt asked Spyro with a half serious face.

"Just Sparx. Once I get the chance I'm going to tell Cynder and the Gaurdians." Jolt nodded when he remembered.

"Guess what Ignitus taught me." Jolt said smiling.

"What?" Both Spyro and Sparx asked. Jolt Smirked as he flapped his wings, started rising and hovered.

"Thats great! Now you can fit in more." Said Spyro.

"Thank you."

Once Jolt landed they went to the cafateria and had breakfast. Thankfully Ember wasn't there. After they were done with breakfast they headed over to thier first class.

"So wats first Spyro?"

"Flying. Good thing Ignitus taught you already huh?" Jolt laughed.

"Yeah. So why are you comming Sparx?"

"Because I always go with Spyro. Besides if something happens, I'll be there to see it."

Jolt laughed because he knew Sparx just wanted to see a possible fight. When they got there Jolt could see that almost the whole class was there. The class was made of about thirty young dragons and the room itself was as big as the training room. Cyril was at his desk making sure he had the days lesson planned out. Jolt could also see that Swamp was there too, surronded by a couple a dragons laughing. Jolt and Spyro took thier seats at thier desks, the desk's were designed to be short so young dragons could just sit on the ground behind them. After a couple of minutes, Cyril stepped out as Cynder was walking in. As she was walking Swamp put out his tail and tripped her, making her fall.

"Hay Cynder how was your trip?" Everone laughed at Swamp's joke making Cynder upset and Spyro angry. As Swamp walked back to his desk, a tail tripped him and he fell flat on his face. Everyone gasped.

"Who did that?" Swamp looked to see the tail belonged to Jolt.

"Not so funny when the joke's on you is it?" Jolt said with serious look on his face.

"Who the fuck ar-wait...Your the new dragon that got into a fight with Spyro arent you." said Swamp.

"The names Jolt, and that was a simple misunderstanding right Spyro?" Jolt and Swamp turned to Spyro.

"Yeah that was pretty much my fault." Spyro said a little embaressed about yesterday.

"Well listen here runt. I run things around here, so you better know your place." Swamp said with a threatening tone.

"The only place I have is protecting people from scum like you." Jolt said with with a dark tone as everyone gasped. Swamp started to growl when someone cleared there throat. Swamp turned around to see Cyril.

"That will be enough Swamp, now return to your seat." Cyril said before reading the lesson plan for the day.

"This isn't over runt." Swamp whispered before going back to his seat. Jolt turned to Cynder.

"Don't worrie about that guy, I'll take care of him" Jolt said to Cynder.

"Thanks Jolt." Cynder said with a smile.

"Alright class settle down." The class settled down instantly.

"Now before we begin, I'd loke to introduce a new student. Jolt, would you stand up please." Jolt stand up feeling a little nervous.

"Jolt is new and just arrived in Warfang yestereday. I trust you will all respect him and make him feel welcome. You may sit down now Jolt." Jolt took his seat so Cyril could start the lesson.

"Now class today we're going to cover the basics. Does anyone know just how a dragon achieve's flight?" Jolt knew that he didn't know much about the "Ancestors" but he knew enough to give a scientific answer.

"I do master Cyril." Jolt's to answer the answer surprized Cyril.

"Well then lets see just how smart you are. If you would, please come up to the front of the class and explain how a dragon can fly." Jolt got up and walked to the front of the class knowing that everyone was staring at him. Once Jolt got to the front of the class and turned around and saw everyone looking at him. Jolt knew he would have to be careful not to look like an idiot.

"Well, the way a dragon can fly is all about physics and aerodynamics. Now think of the air as water, the way to swim is by basically pushing the water around you. With flying its the same concept be you use your wings." Jolt spread his wings to show what he was talking about.

"Now watch, if you just flap your wings like and idiot then you cant fly." Jolt flapped his wings like and idiot to show what he was talking about.

"But if you flap your wings so that you push the air under yourself-" Jolt flapped his wings and started to rise.

"Then you can fly." Jolt landed after he finished speaking and turned to Cyril.

"Very good Jolt. Now explain the difference between the two." Jolt nodded, turned back to the class and flapped his wings like the first time only much slower.

"It's all in the webbing of your wings. If you look at my wings, the way thier going through the air is causig the air to go AROUND my wings." Jolt started to flap his wings like the second time much slower as well.

"The way my wings are now is causing the air to become TRAPPED in the pocket-like shap my wings have created, making the air get pushed under me. If I do it fast enough I'll start to rise and begin flying." Jolt stopped flapping and turned back to Cyril again.

"Very good Jolt, Your smarter then I origionaly thought. You may go back to your seat now." Jolt walked back to his seat. However when Jolt passed Swamp, he tried to trip him with his tail just like he did with Cynder. Luckily Jolt saw this and instead of tripping over Swamp's tail, Jolt purposely stomped his foot right down on Swamp's tail.

"AHH! Why you little-" Swamp was steamed and ready to attack Jolt.

"Swamp!" Swamp turned his attention to Cyril.

"I will not tolerate your outbursts in my classroom." Said a clearly aggervated Ice Gaurdian.

"He stomped on my tail!" Swamp said while pointing at Jolt.

"Oh! You mean that WASN'T a snake in the grass?" Everyone except Cyril was laughed. After a minute everyone calmed down. Jolt went straight up to Swamp and spoke in a dark tone again but made sure that everyone, including Cyril could hear.

"Next time don't try to pick on me like you do with Cynder, because I am one dragon you do NOT want to fuck with. Got it." Jolt returned to his seat while everyone was stunned.

"Well..." Cyril said and got everyones attention.

"Now that THATS over with, let us continue." Cyril turned to the lesson plan on his desk but turned back.

"And Swamp." Swamp turned to Cyril.

"I will see you after class." Once Cyril turned back around Swamp made a very low growl and beared his teeth slighty. Once class ended, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Jolt met up after class.

"Thank you for standing up for me Jolt." Said Cynder with a warm hearted smile.

"Hay, don't worrie about it Cynder. As long as I'm here, I'm ganna make sure that no one gets picked on by ass-hole back there." Cynder laugh at Jolt refering to swamp as ass-hole.

"I just can't belive you stood up to swamp back there. Nobody stands up to him!" Said Sparx.

"Not even Spyro?" Jolt asked a little confused.

"Hay, I try to avoid fights with other people unless absolutly necessary." Spryo answered.

"Hay thats understandable. So wats next?" Jolt asked wanting to change the subject, anctious about his next class.

"Well next you have fighting with Cynder while I have elements." Spyro explained.

"I thought you mastered all the elements?" Asked Jolt.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to keep practicing." Answered Spyro.

"Good idea." Jolt said turned to Sparx.

"What about you sparx? Where are you going?" Jolt asked.

"I'm going with Spyro to see what Swamp does." Sparx was obviously trying not to laugh. Once Cynder and Jolt got to class, Jolt noticed that there were no desks at all. He also noticed Ember and that Cynder was not happy with her being there.

"Relax Cynder." Cynder turned to Jolt.

"If pinky starts anything I'll take care of her." Jolt gave Cynder a smile.

"As much as I'm enjoying this... Why are you helping me with my bullie troubles?" Cynder asked withount trying to sound rude.

"Because when I saw you getting picked on by Swamp, I also saw myself. I wanna help not just you, but everyone that I can." Jolt explained with a serious face.

"Well, I wish there was some way I could repay you." Cynder replied with a smile while Jolt laughed a little.

"Hahaha. Well, I'll let you know if I need any help with anything." At this time Terrador walked in.

"Alright everyone quite down." Just like with Cyril everone became silent.

"Now I'm sure alot of you already know Jolt." Terrador said while motioning to Jolt.

"But for those of you who don't, he-" Before Terrador could continue a young dragon dragoness rushed in. She had yellow scales with dark yellow markings that looked like electricity, a blue under belly, blue wings that had a bit of a spike shap on the joint with a light yellow membrane, blue curved spikes running along the spine, blue curved horns and the end of her tail looked like the end of a blue spear. Her figure was sort of a cross between Cynder's figure and Spyro's muscles. her nose was more like a snout like Spyro's.

"Sorry I'm late." She said panting a bit, obviously she ran to get there. Jolt looked like he'd seen a ghost, he thought this dragoness looked amasing and couldn't take his eyes off her. Jolt was in a trance until Cynder snapped him out of it.

"Jolt are you ok?... Jolt?... Jolt!" Cynder wacked him in the back of the head with the blunt side of her tail blade.

"Huh? What?" Jolt didn't know what was going on.

"Are you ok? You kinda zoned out there." Cynder asked wondering what just happend to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Cynder, who is that?" Jolt asked motioning towords the new dragoness.

"Thats Electra, she can use the element of electricity, she's also one the best students here. For some reason, she seems to be Volteer's favorite student." Cynder explaimed.

"Do you know her?" Jolt asked keeping his eyes on Electra.

"Kinda, me and her spar sometimes." Cynder explained.

"Electra, where have you been? Your usualy on time." Terrador asked her.

"I had to take care of somthing real quick." Electra explained.

"Well lets try no to make a habit of it ok?" Terrador said with a smile.

"Yes Master Terrador." Electra said then took a seat somewhere infront of Jolt.

"Now as I was saying. For those of you who don't know Jolt is new in Warfang and he arrived yesterday. Now I hope all of you will make him feel welcome." Electra looked right at Jolt and he felt all the blood go to his face, he knew he was blushing. Electra giggled and turned back around.

"Now today class we're going to talk about combinding attacks. combinding attacks are were you link attacks together, giving your enemy less of a chance to strike back. Now yesterday when Jolt was given a tour, he decided to try out the training area. I saw him use a combination of moves he already made on a dummy." The class started muttering a little.

"Don't worrie he means a wooden dummy not Sparx." Jolt said making the entire calss including Tarrador instantly started cracking up. Jolt looked and saw Electra laughing, she looked at him and started laughing again. Jolt instantly felt himself blushing again.

{Why the hell am I blushing?} Jolt thought to himself. After a minute or two everyone fanilly calmed down.

"Well Jolt, why don't you show the class your combo." Jolt raised an eyebrow to Terrador not noticing everyone forming a large circle around the classroom.

"...On what?" Terrador smilled and without warning a small wooden ape dummy appeared in a cloud of smoke and charged start at Jolt. Jolt quickly got into a fighting stance and when the dummy was close enough, he did the same technique he used on the dummy he fought yestereday. Once the dummy fell, everyone started applauding.

"Very good Jolt, whats it called?" Terrador asked.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Jolt had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you call that combination of moves." Jolt didn't concider naming his little combo, he looked at everyone and paused for a split second on Electra. After a minute he came up with somthing.

"It's called the Slash Attack."


	9. Chapter 8: It's A Date

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Eight It's A Date

After a while class was over. Terrador told everyone to come up with a combo fo homework, Jolt didn't have to because of the Triple Slash. Once everyone was in the hallway Jolt looked around to see if he could find Electra... no luck. Jolt turned his head to Cynder.

"So whats next?" Cynder simply turned to him and said it.

"Lunch." Jolt raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Spyro said the they don't serve lunch?" Jolt was confused

"They do on school days." Cynder answered making Jolt understand.

"Oh ok." Once they had gotten to the cafeteria they got on line. All Jolt got a bunch of friut drinks.

"Is that all your getting?" Asked Cynder.

"Yeah I'm just thirsty." Jolt answered and Cynder laughed a little.

"Apperently if your getting that much." Cynder laughed a littler more as Jolt joined her.

"Hay, I've been drinking milk like a fish ever since I was little." After they got what they wanted Cynder looked around and spotted Spyro and Sparx. Once they sat down they started a conversation.

"So how was elements?" Asked Jolt.

"It was funny, Flame sneezed and ended up shooting fire." Everyone cracked up at what Sparx said.

"What about you? How was fighting?" asked Spyro.

"Well Jolt got the chance to show everyone that attack he did on the dummy yesterday, he even came up with a name for it." Spyro turned to Cynder.

"Whats it called." Asked Spyro interested to hear what it was.

"The Slash Attack." Answered Jolt.

"Cool name." Said Sparx.

"Hay Spyro, do you know Electra?" Spyro turned to him and answered.

"Yeah she's an electricity dragon. She's really nice." Jolt looked like he was deep in thought.

"I think Jolt might have the hots for someone." Sparx said with a smile on his face.

"You know sparx I remember that when Cynder was still under control a certain "someone" called her sexy." Jolt looked at Sparx with an evil smirk. Sparx instantly blushed with a look of panic and took of like a bullet. After he left Cynder was blushing too and turned to Spyro.

"Did he really say that Spyro?" Spyro laughed.

"Alot of wierd things come out of his mouth. But he did, he said it as a joke back then." Cynder calmed down and the blush dissappered. She was scarred That Sparx had a crush on her. Cynders thoughts were interupted when Jolt let out a loud belch.

"Damn. Excuse me." Cynder rolled her eyes while Spyro chuckled.

"You know now that I think about it, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." After cynder said this Jolt blushed.

"Maybe Sparx was right." Spyro said with a laugh.

"But I can't have a crush on her. She's a dragon, and I'm a human." Jolt said in a hushed tone.

"So? I saw a cheetah and a mole making out once." Jolt shook his head in disbelief.

"Really?" Jolt Thought Cynder was messing with him

"Yeah, I they were never going to stop." Cynder was remembering when Spyro took over.

"You see, it IS rare to find a couple consisting of two different species but it does happen." Jolt was surprised at this. Was it possible? Before Jolt could think anymore Flame and Ember appered.

"Hay guys, whats up?" Flame ask while setting down his tray.

"We think Jolt might have a crush on Electra." Spyro said instantly.

"DUDE! What the hell Spyro!" Jolt had a fustrated look on his face.

"Thats foe leaving me with that mess." Spyro said with a smile.

"Aw thats sweet." Jolt blushed at Ember's statment.

"Well good luck with that." Flame said before taking a bite of his food.

"What do you mean?" Jolt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Electra has a boyfriend." Jolt felt his heart sink a little bit. He was about to say somthing before Ember interupted.

"Yeah but I heard that they might break up. You should talk to her Jolt." Jolt thought about it, if a Mole could be together with a sheetah, then why couldn't he be with a dragon. After some thought he made his decision, he turned to Ember.

"Ok, next time I see Electra I'll talk to her." Jolt said with a smile on his face.

"Good, what do you have next?" After Ember asked Jolt turned to Cynder.

"You have elements with Ember." Jolt turned back to Ember.

"What element can you breath Jolt?" Jolt looked down.

"I'm not sure. I've been on my own for as long as I can remember, I never learned how to breath my element.

"I'm sure Volteer can teach you how." Flame reasured him.

"Well lets get going." Flame and Ember got up to leave.

"Ill catch up okay." Ember nodded as she and Flame left. Jolt turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"Nice cover Jolt." Said Cynder clearly impressed.

"Thanks. When I imagened this form I decided to make it an Electric dragon." Jolt explained.

"Then why did you make up that story?" Asked Spyro

"Because I don't know how to breath my element." Jolt replied a little worried.

"Don't worrie Jolt. Like Flame said, Volteer will help you." Once Cynder reminded him Jolt felt better.

"Ok, Thanks Cynder." Cynder gave a smile while Jolt got up.

"Well I better get going. See you guys later." Jolt took off and found Ember waiting outside the cafeteria.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Ember lead the way to Elements while Jolt fallowed. Once they arrived Jolt saw that there were dummies set up for target practice. These dummies were simple and not living. Jolt was looking around when he saw Electra talking to someone. Ember leaned in towerd Jolt.

"There she is, go talk to her." Jolt nodded and was about to confront her. But before Jolt could even take one step Volteer walked in.

"Ok class lets begin." Jolt curesed under his breath. Once everyone gathered around Volteer he began.

"Now I'm sure all of you know about Jolt by now." Everyone looked at Jolt before Volteer continued.

"Now Jolt what element can you breath? I've certainly never seen a dragon quite like yourself." Jolt was embaressed that Volteer asked.

"I don't know. Ive been on my own for so long that I never learned how to." Jolt explained starring at the ground.

"Well I'm sure that we can fix that, just come with me. The rest of you practice your elements." Volteer lead Jolt to a dummie.

"Now Jolt, I want you to search yourself for a power within you. Do you feel it?" Jolt turned to volteer.

"I think I do." Volteer grinned.

"Then face your enemy and release that power." Jolt opened his maw and breathed.

*burp* "Opps, guess it was just gas." Volteer and Jolt started laughing.

"Ok. Lets try this again." Said Jolt. After many tries and many failed attemps the class eventualy came to an end. Jolt didn't have any luck durring class at all.

"Damn it!" Jolt stomped the ground in anger.

"Don't worrie Jolt you'll get it eventualy." Jolt nodded and went on his way. Once he went into the hallway Ember calm right up to him.

"Jolt look, theres Electra. Go talk to her while you have the chance." Jolt gulped and started to walk over to her. Once he got up to her he cleared his throat. Electra turned around to him.

"H-hi." Jolt said nervously.

"Oh hi. Your Jolt right?" Electra asked with a pleasent smile.

"Yeah. Your Electra right? It's nice to meet you." Jolt was trying really hard not to blush.

"It's nice to meet you too, so how are you liking it here?"

"Well..." Before Jolt could answer someone interupted.

"Hay babe." Jolt turned and say Swamp. Jolt and Swamp went wide.

"YOU!" Both Jolt and Swamp shouted at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jolt asked angerly.

"What am I doing here. What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Jolt was shocked.

"This guys YOUR boyfriend?" Jolt asked Electra in total shock.

"Yes he is." Electra turned back to Swamp.

"Come on babe lets get out of here." Swamp said.

"Actualy, Jolt asked to hang out." Electra stated.

"He did?" Swamp asked angerly.

"I did?" Jolt asked at the same time Swamp asked.

"Uh yeah, I did." Jolt agread clearly confeused.

"Grr, well don't try anything funny." Swamp warned as he went on his way. Jolt and Electra turned to each other.

"what was that about?" Jolt wanted to know what that was about.

"Sorry, but latley I just can't stand him." Electra answered with an apologenic tone.

"how come?" Jolt had an idea why she couldn't stand Swamp but he asked just to be sure.

"Lets walk and I'll tell you." They started to walk as Ember looked at her work.

"Now I just have to get Spyro." Ember put on a seductive face as she went to look for Spyro.

"Now when I first met Swamp I thought he was funny and liked to pull pranks. But then I started to realise that his pranks weren't friendly but hurtfull, and he didn't care who got hurt." Electra looked upset.

"Then why do you stay with him?" Jolt asked.

"I'm just not sure how to break up with him." Electra said looking right at Jolt.

"There's nothing to it. Just go up to that asshole and say "we're threw." Simple as that." Electra smiled.

"Thanks Jolt, I'm still nervous."

"Hay, If he does anything then I'll kick his ass." Electra giggled while Jolt face his face go red.

"I heard how you stood up to him early for Cynder." Jolt felt the blush leave his face.

"Yeah, I wanted to help Cynder since I used to get bullied too." Electra had a Surprised look on her face.

"You did?"

"Yeah I did, When I saw Cynder getting bullied by Swamp I also saw myself. Thats when I decided to help out whoever got bullied by that asshole." Electra smiled.

"Thats sweet of you." Jolt felt himself blush instantly.

"You know you should get to know Cynder more, you two would get along."

"Are you sure? Because, I'm affraid she doesn't like me since I date the guy that constantly picks on her."

"No she doesn't. She needs more friends, she thinks everyone still judges her from when she was under the Dark Master's control." Electra had a surprised look again.

"I don't." Jolt smiled.

"Then you should tell her! Get to know her and be her friend." Electra smilled.

"Ok I will." Electra smiled at him while he blushed. He then saw that they arrived at a balcony. The view was nice, and he could see everyone below. Jolt looked below and saw something purple.

"Hay look theres Spyro and Cynder." Electra looked and saw them. Jolt noticed that in between him and electra on the railing there was a watering can completely filled. He looked at Spyro and then at the can again as he started to think.

{Should I? What will Electra think?} Before Jolt could make a decision someone tipped it over. The water flowed out and down. Once it hit Spyro, Cynder started cracking up and Jolt heard him.

"What in the?" Spyro looked up and saw them.

"I'm ganna get you guys for that!" Spyro said with a laugh. Jolt turned with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, and saw Electra laughing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Electra was trying to calm down from her laughter.

"I don't believe it." Jolt said quitly. Electra had a worried look.

"Look I'm sorry but I saw the watering can there and just couldn't help myself an-" Jolt cut her off.

"Son-of-a-BITCH! I was ganna do that!" Jolt started laughing really hard.

"What!" Electra join him in laughter. Once they eventualy calmed down they looked into each others eyes.

"You think pranks are funny?" Jolt said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. You too?" Electra said with the same enthusiasm.

"Yeah but I know were the line is." Electra had been taken by surprise.

"So do I. The reason I started dating Swamp was because he liked pranks too." Jolt then figured somthing out.

"Then you realised he didn't care if anyone got hurt." Electra remembered when she first relised.

"...Exactly." Electra looked down at the ground in disapointment.

"Hay, cheer up. All you have to do is dump him and you don't have to worrie anymore. You deserve better than him anyway" Jolt explained and Electra lookied up at him.

"Ok I will. Thanks for helping me Jolt."

"No problem Electra." Jolt felt the blood go to his face again.

"We should hang out again somtime." Said Electra with a smile.

"Sure, how about tomarrow after class?" Jolt felt nervous as hell.

"It's a date." Electra said with a node.

"Cool. W-well I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok see you later Jolt." Jolt nodded and started to walk. In Jolts head he was think one thing.

{well one thing is for sure. I have a crush on Electra the dragoness.} Jolt thought this with a smile. While he was walking he heard a voice.

"Like he would ever go with you." Jolt knew who it was instantly.

"That was Cynder." Jolt thought to himself. He snuck against the wall and peeked around the courner. Her saw Cender and Ember talking.

"What makes you think Spyro will take you?" Cynder asked clearly fustraited.

"Lets see. I'm cuter, nicer, all around more beutiful." Ember said like it was obvious.

"Face it Cynder, Spyro will take me and leave you to wast." Ember said before left, leaving a growling Cynder.

"Grrr! That no good-"

"Bitch?" Cynder turned around and saw Jolt wtih an evil smirk on his face.

"Jolt! Did you get to talk to Electra?"

"Yup, she's alot like me. She also wanted to break up with Swamp but she didn't know how. So I told to just walk up to him and say "we're though." Jolt said with the same Evil smirk.

"Well at least she won't have to deal with him anymore." Cynder said with a smile.

"Thats not all." Jolt said nervously.

"What?"

"Basicly, I think have a date with Electra tommarow." Jolt said blushing like mad.

"Realy? Thats great!" Jolt's blush dissappered as he continued.

"Thats when I came here and found you." Jolt said with an evil Smirk back on his face.

"Um, How long have you been there anyway?" Cynder asked a lttle creeped out by the look on Jolt's face.

"Long enough to know that Ember needs to be tought a lesson." Jolt's smirk grew bigger as he formed an idea.


	10. Chapter 9: Fights, Lightning, Dance?

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Nine Fights, Lightning...And A Dance?

The next morning Ember woke to a bang on her door. She answered the door but no one was there.

"Wierd." She was about to close the door when she saw something that scarred her, there was a note on her door. But the scarry part was that a dagger was jammed in her door holding the note in place. The note was writen in red ink, this is what it said.

_Ember_

_I suggest that you stop harassing Cynder. If you_

_continue then I will have no other choice but to take_

_action, and I assure you that you do not want that._

_Sinceraly_

_Blade_

Ember's eyes grew wide after reading the note and ran off to get the gaurdians. A couple minutes later the gaurdians, Spyro and Cynder were outside Ember's door examining the note.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this." Terrador asked Ember and she looked right at Cynder.

"Cynder." Ember said Cynder's name with discust.

"What makes you think I did it." Asked Cynder aggetated.

"It mentions you in the note." Ember said pointing a claw at her.

"Ember stop it, it wasn't Cynder. How can Cynder write when she doesn't have oppossable thumbs?" Spyro argued.

"Oh..." Ember was embarrest she forgot that.

"Don't worrie Ember I assure you that we will find the culprit." Volteer said quickly.

"Yes, now why don't you three go and have breakfast." The three nodded and left to get breakfast.

"Ember you go ahead and we'll meet up." Spyro said before turning.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Ember in confussion.

"We have to go wake up Jolt." Replied Cynder.

"Oh, I'll go wake him. I wanna hear how it went with Electra yesterday." Ember said with a grin on her face.

"Okay, see you later." replied Spyro before they went thier seprate ways. Once they got to the cafeteria they grabbed some food and looked for a table. They spotted Jolt already there, eating and talking with Sparx. They then went over to sit with them.

"How long have you been up?" Spyro asked in a surprised tone.

"Couple of hours, wats up?" Jolt asked before taking a bight of the meat he had.

"Someone put a threatening note on Ember's door." After Spyro mentioned the note, Jolt instantly smilled and turned to Cynder.

"Did she fall for it?" Jolt asked like it was nothing, confusing Spyro.

"Hook, line and sinker." Cynder replied with a smile of her own.

"What a minute. That was you two?" Spyro asked completely surprised.

"Yup!" Jolt said happily

"She actualy thought I wrote it." Cynder said making her, Jolt and Sparx crack up.

"Sparx were you in on this too?"

"No but I wish I was." Sparx started laughing again.

"What about the gaurdians, were they in on this too?" Jolt nodded while laughing.

"But, how did you write the note?" Spyro was still confused.

"I used my tail. It took forever to get the ink off." Spyro just sat there for a moment before laughing himself.

"Oh! Here she comes now, everyone shut up." Jolt quickly said before Ember was in ear shot.

"There you are. I went to wake you up." Ember said as she set down her tray.

"Guess I beat you to it." Jolt said with a chuckle.

"So how did it go with Electra?" Ember was ancious.

"Well me and her are more alike than I thought. I gave her addvice on how to brake up with that asshole Swmp, and..." Jolt started to blush.

"And?" Ember edged him on.

"...I, basically have a date with Electra later today." Jolt continued to blush.

"Wow! You work fast huh?" Ember said clearly surprised.

"I guess so." Jolt chuckled.

"Are you going to ask her to the dance?" Jolt looked at Ember with wide eyes.

"Dance? What dance?" Jolt asked with an eyebrow raised and obviously surprise.

"I almost forgot, Theres a dance comming up this friday." Said Spyro.

"I'm still waiting for someone to ask me." Ember said winking at Spyro.

"Ember I already told you that I'm going with Cynder." Spyro said annoyed. Ember huffed and turned to Jolt.

"So are you ganna ask her?" Ember asked again.

"I don't know." Jolt was nervous just by thinking about it.

"You have to ask her before someone else does. As soon as she breaks up with Swamp, it will be a matter of time before someone else asks her."

"But I can't even Dance!" Jolt said worried as hell.

"What? Theres nothing to it watch." Sparx started dancing around until Cynder used her wind element and blew him away.

"HAY!" Sparx shouted as Jolt started cracking up instantly.

"I can teach you." Cynder replied. Jolt turned his head to her.

"Really?" Cynder nodded her head.

"It's real easy once you get the hang of it." Jolt thought for a second then turned to Ember.

"Okay...I'll ask Electra. But on one condition." Ember was curious as to what Jolt's condition was. Jolt grinned before speaking.

"You have to go with Flame to the dance and actualy try to have fun." Ember's jaw dropped.

"What? Why Flame?" Jolt smilled.

"Because it's obvious that Flame likes you. You should at least give him a chance." Ember thought it over before giving her answer.

"Oh, okay I'll go with him. But ONLY If you ask Electra." Jolt smilled.

"Deal." Everyone left and went to class. When they got there almost the entire class was there and Cyril wasn't in the room. Jolt went to his seat and said hi to flame.

"Hay flame." Flame turned to him.

"Hay Jolt, whats up?"

"Not much. Are you going to the dance?" Jolt could see Ember next to flame giving him a glare.

"Yup. Are you?" Jolt nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't embarrass my-" At that moment the door slammed in and in came Swamp looking mad as hell.

"WHERE IS HE!" A second later Electra ran in.

"Swamp Stop!" Electra pleaded.

"WHERES JOLT!" Jolt knew what this was about and stood up.

"I'm right here asshole." Everyone gasped and backed away form Jolt and Swamp.

"Your fucking dead you little runt. YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" Jolt decided to mess with Swamp.

"I'm sorry, did I do somthing wrong." Jolt said in a sarcastic way.

"You but your ass you did! Because of you, Electra just broke up with me." Everyone gasped and looked at Jolt.

"Do you have any proof that I'm the reason she broke up with you?" Everyone looked back at Swamp.

"You "hung out" with her yesterday so you must have did something!" Everyone turned back to Jolt.

"Oh please, she was already thinking of leaving you, all I did was give her advise. Besides, she deserves better than you anyway." veryone looked back at Swamp again.

"Why YOU!" Swamp formed a boulder type shield around himself and rolled at an alarming speed towords Jolt taking out any desks in his way. Jolt rolled out of the way just in time, Swamp came out of his boulder.

"Are you nuts? What was that for?" Swamp stared at Jolt and Shouted.

"Electra said the SAME THING!" Swamp started shooting earth missles at Jolt who was narrowly dodging each one. Jolt was thanking all those times he played dodge-ball. While he was dodging he hear'd Electra yell.

"Jolt look out!" Before Jolt knew it Swamp tackled him to the ground and was trying to bite his head off.

"Get off me!" Jolt yelled dodging another bite from Swamp.

"Not before I rip you HEAD OFF!" Jolt was getting really mad.

"I said...get...the fuck...OFF!" Jolt opened his maw and...

*BOOM crackle* A flash of light hit Swamp and threw him halfway across the room. Everyone looked at Swamp get up and then looked at Jolt.

(Fury of the storm instrumentle by Dragonforce starts)

Jolt was breathing heavily and light blue electricity was psarking around has mouth.

"I told you that I am one dragon that you do not want to fuck with." swamp growled and let lose a berrage of earth missles. Jolt opened his maw and didn't just breath electricity, instead light blue lightning shot out his maw and hit each earth missle, turning each of them into dust. Swamp growled again and charged at Jolt trying to get him with his claws. Jolt kept dodging until he got cut on his left shoulder, it was deep enough to make him bleed slowly. Jolt grunted, jumped back and shot another bolt of lightning at Swamp, it hit him and made him slide back.

Swamp then flew up and dove towords Jolt while incasing himslef in another boulder. Jolt opened his maw and shot another lightning bolt at the boulder. Jolt rolled out of the way before Swamp hit the ground, after got out of the bolder cassing he charged right at Jolt. Jolt waited for the right moment then head-buted Swamp stopping him in his tracks, then Jolt stood up on his hind legs and sume how charged his claws and tail with his new lightning element and preformed the Slash Attack.

Jolt stood on his hind legs and brought his left paw from the upper right to the lower left, and then fallowed with his right paw slashing Swamp's chest with his claws, then spun around to the left cutting Swamp's stomach with the pointed part of his tail and then brought both paws from the upper right to the lower left at the same time slashing Swamp in the chest once more Each slach released electricity into Swamp, then Jolt finished him of by Shooting one more lightning bolt at Swamp throwning him against the wall nocking him unconchious. Everyone looked at Jolt who was now panting and everyone cheered.

(Song ends)

"What in the ancestors name is going on here!" Everyone turned at Terradors voice and gasped to see all three gaurdians infront of the door. Terrador and Cyril looked mad, but Volteer looked calm.

"I want everyone except Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Jolt and Electra to go to there rooms." Volteer said calmley, everyone quickly left the room mumbling about the fight.

"Now will somebody please tell use what happened here." Cyril said with a stern voice. Electra stepped forword.

"I can." The Gaurdians listened to what she was saying.

"You see, I've been wanting to break up with Swamp for a while and I wasn't sure how to end it. Yesterday when I hung out with Jolt he told me to just come out and say it. When I did however, Swamp blew his top and ran. I knew he was after Jolt and I tried to stop him, but he was to fast. When he got here they exchanged words and then Swamp started attacking Jolt." The garudians turned to Jolt who was still breathing a little heavy.

"I still *pant* can't believe I beat him." Jolt said before Cyril turned to Volteer and spoke.

"Just how long have you been here anyway Volteer?" Everyone turned to Volteer. Volteer turned toword Cyril and began.

"Well, I arrived to see Swamp ontop of Jolt trying to bite him. I was about to brake up the fight until Jolt finally learned how to soomon his element, and used it on Swamp. Once I saw how powerfull it was, I decided to watch and see what kind of potential Jolt could possibly have." Everyone had a look of surprise on there face. everyone was to focused on the fight to notice Volteer there.

"Volteer. As much as I know that you were intrigued, when a fight starts out you mus-" Cyril was cut of at that moment by a yell.

"RAAGH!" Swamp had woken up and was charging full speed. He was about twenty five feet from Jolt when everyone heard him. Swamp was about five feet from Jolt when he opened his his maw and shot one last lightning bolt at Swamp, throwing him into the wall and nocking him unconcious again. Jolt collapesed making Electra run toword him to see if he was ok. Electra sighed with relief, he was still concious. He raised a wing in a way like he would raise an arm when he was still human.

"I'm okay!" His wing went limp and went back down.

"Great ancestors." Exclaimed Cyril.

"Such power." Said Terrador.

"You see, Jolt has great potential. I request that he be trained by me to learn the ways to exicute his element properly." Sparx just turned to Spyro and asked.

"What did he say?" Spyro turned to his brother.

"He wants to train Jolt to control his element better." Sparx just replied.

"Then why didn't he just say so?" Everyone rolled thier eyes.

"Sparx, go get some green and red crystals before I hurt you." Said Cynder clearly getting fustraited.

"Commin right up." Sparx said before zipping off.

"What do you say Cyril? Let me teach Jolt how to properly use his element." Cyril thought about it for a moment.

"I'm cool with it!" Everyone turned to see Jolt still on his side with the same wing pointing up again before it went limp again. Cyril chuckled before he turned back to Volteer.

"Very well Volteer. You may personaly train him." Volteer just smilled.

"Thank you old friend." Cyril nodded.

"I hope this doesn't ruin are date." Jolt said before chuckling. Electra giggled before replying.

"No it doesn't." Electra said before smilling.

"Heres your crystals." Sparx handed a bag of Crystals to electra. She used some red healing Crystals on Jolt and his cut healed instantly. Then she used some green mana crystals. Jolt's eyes shot wide open, feeling his energy return. He litteraly jump up to his feet and shouted.

"WOOH! MAN thats better." Jolt said happily.

"I trust that you will treat Electra butter then Swamp has Jolt." Volteer said smilling at Jolt.

"Um...not to be disrespectfull Master Volteer but, why do you care so much?" Jolt raised an eyebrow.

"Because she is my niece." Jolt looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"YOUR HER UNCLE!" Volteer simply nodded, and Jolt was worried as hell. Jolt turned to Electra.

"I-if he's your uncle, t-then were are your p-parents." Jolt was worried about how close her parents might be. Electra lowered her head and tears started to form.

"They *sob* were lost during the *sob* war." Electra ctarted to cry which made Jolt feel like absolute shit. He had completely forgotten that the reason half the young dragons lived there was because they had lost thier families to the war with the Dark Master. Jolt went next to Electra and put a wing around her, bringing her into an imbrace.

"Electra, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Electra calmed down a little and turned to Jolt to talk to him.

"It's ok Jolt. It's not your fault." Jolt wiped away her tears with his paw. Jolt smilled at her making her smile back.

"Better?" Electra nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Jolt." Everyone heard a groan. Swamp was waking up. Terrador went over to him.

"Ok Swamp, your comming with me. You are in ALOT of trouble young dragon." Swamp fallowed with his head down, a look of anger lingered on his face. Once they both left the room, Electra turned to Jolt.

"Why don't we go and have our date now." Electra said with a smile, Jolt blushed as they left. On the way out they heard Volteer say.

"Have fun." Volteer smilled.

(Meanwhile)

Ember was in her room wondering what was going. She knew that Swamp started the fight, Jolt was just defending himself.

"Jolt..." Ember thought about Jolt. There was something strange about him. His element was very powerful, alot more powerful then any normal dragon. There was something strange about Jolt, and she wanted to find out what. Ember was brought out of thought by a knock at her door. Ember got off her bed and answered the door. Standing there was Flame with a nervous looking smile on his face.

"H-hey Ember." Flame was definetly nervous.

"Oh hay Flame. Whats up?" Flame took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ember I was wonder. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ember remmembered what Jolt said to her.

(flashback)

_"What? Why Flame?" Jolt smilled._

_"Because it's obvious that Flame likes you. You should at least give him a chance." Ember thought it over before giving her answer._

_"Oh, okay I'll go with him. But ONLY If you ask Electra." Jolt smilled._

(Flashback end)

Ember smiled and then gave her answered.

"Of course Flame, I'd be happy to go with you." Flame looked really happy.

"Y-you will?" Ember nodded.

"ALRIGHT! Oh sorry." Flame blushed after how he acted infront of her. Ember just giggled before Flame continued.

"So when should I pick you up?" Ember thought for a second and then answered.

"Around seven should be good." Flame nodded.

"Okay, see you later then." Ember shut her door and flame went on his way thinking.

"Ember's my date to the dance." Flame said this in his mind over and over again. Meanwhile Ember was in her room back on her bed thinking.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Ember then began to wonder how good a dancer Flame was.


	11. Chapter 10: Surprises And A Plan

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Ten Surprises And Plans

Around 8:30 Jolt and Electra were walking to Electra's room. They had a great time together and learned that they had the same opinions about people who only think of themselves like Swamp. Jolt thought they had alot in commin. Evelntualy they had arrived at Electra's room, once they reached the door Electra turned toJolt and said.

"Well Jolt I had a great time." Jolt smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun Electra." Electra smiled back.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomarow okay." Jolt nodded and Electra opened her door.

"Electra, before you go I wanted to ask you somthing." Electra turned back to him.

"Yes?" Jolt took a deep breath.

"Electra...I was wondering...would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jolt felt himself blush while Electra looked surprised then happy.

"Of course, I would love to go with you Jolt." Jolt felt his heart do a backflip.

"Cool, so when should I pick you up?" Electra gave it some thought.

"How about 7:30?" Jolt nodded.

"Okay 7:30 it is then." Electra giggled making Jolt blush again.

"Bye Jolt." Electra went inside.

"Okay, see you later." Electra shut her door and then Jolt turned and left. In his head he was thinking.

{Wow. Me and Electra have so much in commin. Could it be possible...that...maybe she-} Jolt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise. He looked around and saw the door to his room, and the door to Spyro's room. Jolt listened closely by Spyro's room and he could faintly hear somthing, but he defenitly knew what it was...moaning. Jolt backed from the door, chuckled and shook his head.

"Heheh. Lucky basterd." Jolt said quietly to himself. Jolt's mind wondered to the dance. He wondered what kind of music would there be? Hopefully nothing boring. Jolt suddenly got an idea and ran to the pool of visions. Once he got there he found all three gaurdians around the pool of visions. Jolt skidded to a hault.

"What is it Jolt?" Asked Terrador.

"Guys I have a great idea for the dance." Jolt blurted out making the gaurdians perke up.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Cyril. Jolt turned to Cyril and then asked.

"Who's ganna play music there?" Cyril smiled and simply replied.

"Why some of the best moles in Warfang, why?" Jolt smiled back and answered.

"Because, I thought maybe we could have them play some songs from my world." At this the gaurdians looked at each other puzzled. They turned back to Jolt.

"And just how would we do that?" Asked Terrador. Jolt just looked down at the pool of visions.

"With the pool of visions. While I think of the songs that would do, you guys can have some moles right the notes and lyrics." Jolt looked back at the gaurdians before Volteer spoke.

"Interesting, but what kind of music is it?" Jolt turned to Volteer and grinned.

"It's called rock and roll." The gaurdians were curious about music from Jolt's world.

"But theres a little problem." Jolt continued. The guardians paid attention.

"There are two special insturments that need to be invented to play these songs." After Jolt explained Cyril asked.

"What kind of instruments?" Jolt thought for a moment and tryed his best to explain them.

"Well both are Guitars that use electricity. One makes a very high pitch, and the othe makes a very low pitch. The one thats makes high pitched notes is called an Electric Guitar, and the other one is called a Bass Guitar." As Jolt explained, the Gaurdians smilled before.

"I think we know just the person." Cyril said happily before leading Jolt somewhere.

Later about three blocks away, The gaurdians took Jolt to what looked like a blacksmith. A mole walked up to them with strange looking glasses.

"Ah Cyril. What can I do for ya?" The mole asked and Cyril Spoke.

"Jolt this is Mason, he is a very talented mole. He designed the catapults that protect our city. He is one the best inventers in Warfang." Jolt believed that this was the same Mason that examined the magic snake like collar that once chackled Spyro and Cynder together.

"Mason this is Jolt, he arrive in Warfang a few days ago." As Cyril introduced him, Jolt smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mason." Mason gave a nod.

"Pleasure. So what can I do you for?" Jolt noticed he spoke with a strange austrailian accent. He was pulled back out of thought when Cyril spoke.

"Well as you know, we are having a dance for the young dragons. Jolt here suggested some song that he heard from were he used to live. The problem is that this music requiers special insterments that need to be made, Jolt knows more about these instruments than we do-" Mason raised his hand and said.

"Say no more Cyril. I'll help the lot of you out. Just leave him with me and we'll get those instruments made in no-time." Cyril nodded and left with Terrador and Volteer in tow.

"Now Jolt. What are these instruments anyways?" Jolt smiled.

(The next morning)

Cynder was sleeping peace fully until a knock at her door woke her up. She got out of bed and answered her door, but no one was there. She was about to shut her door when she noticed something wrapped in a red cloth with a note. The note said this.

_Dear Cynder_

_Remember what I said about you no longer being the "Terror of the skies"? Well I meant it, this little gift is to help show that your no longer evil. Hang it up on your door._

_Cinceraly Jolt_

Cynder unwrapped the gift and smiled. In her paw was a shinning metal plack that said.

Cynder

"Savior of the skies"

Cynder thought the gift was sweet and thought to her self.

{Guess I'll Have to thank Jolt later.} Cynder then noticed more on the note.

_P.S. Use the cloth and jam it under the door to "sound proof" the room._

Cynder thought what it meant for a moment, then her entire face went red and then thought to herself. {And I'll have to smack him upside the head.}

Cynder decided to go thank him and went to his room. When she finaly arrived at his door, she noticed a light blue lightning bolt on his door that was just like the one on Jolt's tail. Cynder was about to knock when she heard something from down the hall. She fallowed the sound and found out that it was music. Cynder fallowed it and soon relised it was comming from the room were the Pool of Visions was held. She saw Jolt, the gaurdians and a couple of moles. She saw that some of the moles was holding some kind of strange looking insturments that looked like they were made out of metal, the rest of the moles appeard to be writing somthing. Jolt was lying down with his eyes closed, he looked like he was concintrating on the music.

"Whats going on here?" Jolt opened his eyes and the music stopped.

"Cynder?" Jolt turned to everyone else.

"Take five everyone." Jolt got up and went over to Cynder.

"Whats up Cynder?" Cynder laughed and said.

"What is going on here?" Jolt smirked.

"I made a suggestion that we use some songs from my world for the dance. The gaurdians thought it was a good idea, so we're getting things ready." Cynder raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Really? How?" Asked Cynder who was now curious about the music from Jolt's world.

"Well, I think of the songs that would be good for the dance, and the gaurdians use the Pool of Visions to listen to them then tell the moles what notes and lyics to write." Cynder turned her head to the moles holding the strange instruments.

"Well then what are those wierd looking insruments?" Jolt laughed and explained.

"Those are special instruments called called Electric Guitars and Bass Guitars. There instruments form my world that Mason made." Jolt then turned to the moles and shouted.

"Hay Mason Play a Solo!" Mason then played a short solo, Cynders eyes widened when she heard the solo. Then she turned to Jolt and said.

"Wow! I can't wait to hear the songs." Jolt smilled.

"Well I have good news for you." Cynder raised and eyebrow, tilted her head and asked.

"Whats that?" Jolt gave a smirk and said.

"You and Spyro are ganna be singing a duet." Cynder became a little nervous, so she asked a quick question.

"What kind of song is it?" Jolt smilled and said.

"A love song." Cynder's eye became as big as dinner plates and whispered.

"Are you crazy! Everyone will find out about us!" Jolt put on a serious face and whispered.

"Thats the idea! Cynder your not ganna be able to hide it forever and you know it!" Cynder sighed before speaking.

"I guess your right. But why a duet?" Jolt gave a thoughtfull smile.

"I thought that this was a good way to let people know. And besides, every time I hear this song I always imagined you two singing it." Cynder returned the smile.

"Well, whats the song?" Jolt grabed to pieces of paper off the ground and handed them to Cynder.

"Those are two copies of the song. The other copy is for Spyro." Cynder looked at the paper and smiled with a tear forming in her eye.

"This explains just how we feel about about each other." Jolt smilled and said.

"I hope you guys can memerise the lyrics in time." Cynder looked at Jolt and said.

"Don't worry, we will." Jolt nodded.

"Good. now I have to get back and help, see ya." Before Jolt could turn around Cynder called his name.

"Jolt!" Jolt turned to back to Cynder.

"I got your gift. Thank you." Jolt smiled, and before he could say "your welcome" he got waked in the right side of his head with the blunt side of Cynder's tail blade. Jolt rubbed his head and shouted.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Cynder smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Thats for the p.s." Cynder turned and walked away while Jolt laughed to himslef and went back to the gaurdians."

Meanwhile Electra was reading a book when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered the door to see Ember.

"Hi Electra." Greeted Ember happily.

"Hi Ember. Whats up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Jolt real quick." Electra raised an eyebrow.

"What about Jolt?"

"Well, I was wondering if you noticed anything...strange, about him." Electra was confused.

"What do you mean strange?" Ember took a deep breath and replied.

"Well, yesterday after Jolt beat Swamp I thought to myself and wondered, "how could a dragon be so powerfull at such a young age?" Electra thought about it and realised that Ember did have a point.

"I guess you have a point. But why is that such a big deal?" Ember huft.

"Don't you see? Jolt is a dragon is a strange looking dragon that no one has seen before. he just appeared out of no-where. And, he has the ability to breath some strange looking light blue electricity thats really powerfull." Electra raised an eyebrow and said.

"And your point is?" Ember got a little fustraited and said.

"There is somthing strange about Jolt and I wanna find out." Electra rolled her eyes.

"Ember your being paranoid. Are you sure your not just jelous?"

*pft*"No. I helped him gather up the strangth to talk to you in the first place." Electra's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ember nodded.

"Yup. He was really nervous about talking to you." Electra smilled.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later." Ember ran off before Electra could answer. Electra just smiled and shook her head before clossing her door. Electra's previous suspicion was blocked by her thoughts of how mush Jolt likes her.

A couple of hours later it was time for lunch. Jolt and Cynder had already gotten thier luches and went to join Spyro and Sparx.

"Hay guys." Sparx instintly greeted.

"Hay Jolt, do you have any songs that I can sing? the girls love my voice." Sparx said as he grinned.

"Nice try Sparx." Sparx got mad and folded his arms.

"So what, is your girlfriend ganna sing too?" Jolt blushed and said.

"Hay! She's not my girlfriend." Cynder then got and idea. She made a evil grin and looked at Jolt out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you thinking?" Jolt was a little scared of that face.

"Oh it's a surprise." Cynder then took a bite of her food before she noticed Ember and Flame heading towords thier table and Flame said hi.

"Hay guys."

"Hay flame. Hay Ember." When Ember didn't respond Jolt tried again.

"Ember? EMBER!" Ember was finaly brought back to reality.

"Huh what?"

"Are you okay Ember? You kind of zoned out." Asked Jolt.

"Sorry I've just got alot on my mind." Answered Ember.

"Is it because of that note?" Jolt asked. Ember simply nodded, only it was half the truth. Ember was also thinking about how the dance would be with flame and.

"I'm sure it was just a prank or somthing." Jolt wanted to make Ember feel better even though he was the culprit.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Everyone turned to see Electra with her food. Everyone agreed and she sat down, then turned to Cynder.

"Cynder, I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything Swamp did to you." Cynder turned to her and smiled.

"It's okay Electra. I don't blame you for anything that he did." Electra returned the smile.

"Thank you Cynder, maybe we can hang out later?" Cynder frowned slighty.

"Sorry but I'm going to be busy with Jolt later." Electra was curious.

"Really? With what?" Jolt blushed and said.

"Promise not to laugh?" Electra was a little confused, Ember and Flame already knew waht it was.

"Of course." Jolt took a deep breath before saying.

"I can't dance..." Jolt instantly blushed.

"Jolt, it's ok that you can't dance. Is Cynder going to teach you?" Jolt nodded.

"Yeah thats why we were going to be busy." Electra turned back to Cynder and said.

"Well I hope you do well Cynder." Cynder turned to her and said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's ready for the dance." Electra nodded and took another bight out of her food. After everyone was done, they went to class. Jolt, Electra and Ember went to elements together.

"So what happened to Swamp." Electra turned to Jolt and said.

"He was punished by working to pay of the damage that fight caused and to pay for new desks. And he wont be attending the dance." Jolt chuckled at how much trouble Swamp was in.

"Man he is in deep shit." Jolt laughed more. Electra and Ember looked puzzeld.

"I've never heard that phrase before." Ember stated. Jolt turned to Ember and said.

"It's a common phrase were I come from." Ember put on a serious face and asked.

"Just where are you from anyway?" Jolt froze for a second, he didn't think of that. He suddenly blurted out.

"I'm from a small village called Brentwood." Jolt was hoping that she would buy it. Ember still had a serious face but continued walking. Jolt fallowed with Electra. Once they got to class everyone started practicing there aim. Volteer was telling Jolt how to control how powerfull he made his element.

"Now Jolt, before we start I want you to use your element on that dummie made of metal." Jolt opened his mouth and released a bolt of light blue lightning shot out and hit the metal dummie.

"Good, now try doing that with your maw slightly closed." Jolt opened his mouth a little and ended up releasing a weaker bolt of lightning.

"Very good Jolt. Now your breath is unusualy powerful so only use short bursts." Jolt nodded.

"Got it. Now whats next?" Jolt asked anciously.

"Next I will teach you how to store up your element and then realease it in a powerful burst of energy. First instead of breathing out your element breath it in, take a deep breath using your element, then when you have gathered enough energy realease it." Jolt nodded then took a deep breath. When Jolt took a deep breath somthing strange happened, electricity strated jumping back and forth between the tips of his horns like a tazer. Jolt then opened his mouth realesed big light blue ball of lightning at the dummie. The ball of lightning left a small trail of lightning in it's wake and was moving slightly slower where as a normal breath of his lightning probably traveled at the speed of sound. Once it hit the metal dummie, it blew into pieces wich were red hot. Everyone in the room gasped at how powerful the attack was.

"Wooh! That was awsome!" Exclaimed Jolt. Volteer nooded.

"Indeed that was the most powerfull attack I have ever seen from a young dragon other than Spyro or Cynder. But the strange part was that when you were charging up the attack, electricity seemed to jumping between your horns." Jolt looked surprised.

"Really? Cool." Volteer continued.

"Yes indeed "cool." That may very well be another possible attack method." Jolt nodded.

"what else is there?"

"Well another technique is surroounding yourself with a shield of electricity. The shield should take the form of a sphere and should be able to last until you run out of Mana or lose concintration." Jolt nodded.

"How do I do it?" Jolt looked ancious to try it.

"To do this you must charge up energy and concintrate on forming it into a shield. You must keep your mouth shut until you form the shield, otherwise the energy will escape." Jolt took a deep breath and charge up energy again, making electricity jump between his horns again.

"Good now concintrate on form that energy into a shield." Jolt concintrate on forming the energy into a shield and unfortunatly nothing happened. After a minute or two Jolt continued try and form a shield. Jolt then tried to imagion the energy spreading through his body, then forming a shield. Once Jolt concintrated on that, something amasing happened to making everyone gasp stare at him. After hearing everyone gasp Jolt noticed everyone staring at him.

"What is everyone staring at?" Electra spoke.

"Jolt look at yourself." Jolt turned at his arm and nearly jumped in surprise. Jolt literaly had electricity jumping all over his scales and between his horns. Jolt's intire body was charged with electricity.

"What the?" Jolt was amased.

"By the Ancestors." Volteer was intreeged. Jolt looked towords some dummies that were set up and thought for a second. Then he attacked them, slashing and head-buting them, also has his tail to attack some dummies. Jolt attacks were twice as powerfull then when he charged his claws with electricity. Volteer watched in aw as Jolt obliterated the dummies, Volteer could practicly sence the electrical energy courcing through Jolt. Once Jolt ran out of dummies stopped and looked himself over.

"This... is cool." Suddenly the electricity stopped and Jolt immidiently felt exausted and collapsed.

"Jolt!" Electra shouted his name and ran over to see is he was alright.

"Ok. Why do I feel like I just ran a merathon?" Volteer walked over and examined Jolt. Once Volteer was threw examining Jolt he stood up and spoke.

"Well Jolt it appears you've descovered a new ability. How in the world did you do it?" Jolt took a deep breath and explained.

"Well, I was trying to make a shield when I had an idea. I thought If i consintraited on spreading the energy though my body then forming a shield then it might work. I consintraited on spreading the energy throughout my body, and thats when everyone stared at me." Volteer nodded in agreement before saying.

"Well it appears that when you spread the energy throught your body. It gave you a boost in speed and power. Aparently it lasted until all your Mana ran out. The state you were in lasted for about half the amount of time the shield would have lasted." Jolt thought for a second and spoke.

"Well maybe that state used up twice as much energy, and since apparently the energy was courcing through my body, I didnt feel exausted until I used it all up." Volteer smilled and said.

"That seems possible. Now Since you discovered this new ability you have the right to name it."

"Really? Let me think then." Jolt thought about it. The state he was in felt great and made him feel energitc. He also felt really hyper. Thats when it hit him, he turned to Volteer.

"I got it!" Jolt suddenly blurted out

"Well then what shall it be called?" Volteer ancciously ask. Jolt grinned and said.

"It's called Hyper Charge."

(A/N: Credit for the name "Hyper Charge" goes to Alec the dark angel. I own the idea of the move, Alec came up with the name.)


	12. Chapter 11: Suspicions Arrise

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Eleven Suspicions Arrise

After Jolt regained some energy from using hyper mode, class was over. In the hall Electra came up to him and asked.

"So what do you have planned?" Then Jolt chuckled and said.

"Dance lessons. Cynder told me to meet her in her room after classes so she can teach me to dance." Electra remembered that Jolt couldn't dance.

"Well I hope they go well." Electra said then Jolt laughed.

"Me too, I'll see you later Electra." Electra waved with her wing.

"Later Jolt" Electra called. Jolt was hopeing that the way dragons dance would be easy. He wondered if there was any flying involved, or if anyone was here was like Michael Jackson.

(A/N: May Michael Jackson rest in piece.)

Thinking that, Jolt wondered if it was possible for a dragon to moon walk. He chuckled at the thought of it and decided to try it out later. Jolt was brought back to reality when he got hit with a powerfull odor, he sniffed the air.

"Woah! The hell is that smell?" Jolt quietly said to himself while Behind a nearby door wich was stlighty open, two young female dragons were watching as Jolt simply shook his and left. The two females looked at each other.

"I don't get it, why didn't that work?" One asked.

"This is impossible, no male at this age can resist a female dragons scent when she's in heat." Said the second dragon. The first dragon thought for about a second and said.

"Maybe that girl Ember was right. somthing is up with him."

After a few minutes later Jolt arrived at Cynder's room. Jolt was about to knock when he noticed somthing and smiled. On Cynder's door the plack that he gave her shinning in the sunlight. Once he was done smilling he then nocked and instantly got a reply from Cynder.

"Who is it?" Jolt thought about making a joke but let it go instead.

"It's me, Jolt." Jolt heard footsteps and then Cynder opened the door.

"It's about time you got here. Come on in." Cynder stepped aside and invited Jolt in. He walked in and after Cynder closed the door and explained why he was late.

"Sorry. I was on my way when I smelled somthing realy-" Jolt stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Spyro there.

"Hay Spyro what are you doing here?" Jolt asked

"Cynder said she needed some help teaching you. Now whats this about a smell?" Asked Spyro bringing up the smell again, Jolt almost forgot about the smell for a second.

"Huh? Oh right, well, it was musky and sweet. It was the wierdest thing I ever smelled." After Jolt explained Cynder had got an idea of what the strange smell was.

"Uh oh." Said Cynder, making Jolt turn to her and ask.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Cynder blushed a little and explained.

"Well you see, when a female dragon is in heat they can release a scent that practicly draws the male of thier interest in to them. I had to snap Spyro out a couple of times before he was able to get used to it and fight it off himself." Once Cynder explained Jolt and Spyro blushed from what Cynder said, and after about a minute Jolt spoke.

"I guess since I'm realy a human then I wasn't affected." Jolt said then turned to Spyro.

"I seriously thought someone just farted." After Jolt said this, he and Spyro burst into laughter while Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Can we move one to the dance lessons." Cynder asked as Jolt and Spyro calmed down.

"Okay, lets get started." After Spyro's answer, Cynder walked over to a record player. Cynder set up the record player and started it then walked to Spyro and said.

"Now Jolt, when you dance you want to be in rythem with the music. Try not to step in your dance partners feat without looking at them." Both Cynder and Spyro got on thier hind legs and put thier for-arms on each others shoulders and continued.

"Now watch how me and Spyro dance." They started dancing around to the music while Jolt watched. Jolt noticed that they were dancing alot like humans.

"Hay! Thats just how humans slow dance with each other!" Jolt said while watching while Spyro spun Cynder around. Jolt was amaised by how much the way dragons dance were so much like how humans dance. The wings and tail weren't even being used in the dance, so he didn't have to worrie about them. After another few seconds, Spyro and Cynder had gotten back on all fours, looked at Jolt and Cynder said.

"Okay. Now lets give it a try." Jolt looking at Spyro.

"You don't mind do you Spyro?" Jolt asked a little nervous before Spyro laughed then answered.

"Of course not. How else are you going to learn." Jolt smilled then turned to Cynder and said.

"Ok then, lets see what I can do." Cynder simply smilled.

Elswhere Ember was wondering about the dance when she heard her name being called.

"Ember!" she looked behind her to see to female dragons running towords her. One was green while the other was red. Ember wondered what they wanted. When they got to her she asked.

"Can I help you?" The green dragoness spoke up.

"Ember you were right, there is somthing up with that new dragon Jolt." Ember went wied eyed.

"Realy? What happened?" Ember asked making the green dragoness blush.

"Well...you see..." The green dragoness stedderd before red dragoness stepped forword and answered.

"My friend thought he was cute and tried to draw him in with her "special" feminine charm." The green dragonesses whole face was red.

"You do know that you could get in trouble with the gaurdians right?" Once Ember asked this the red dragoness smirked and answered.

"Yes, but theres still all those times you did the same to get Spyro that the gaurdians don't know about. The gardians only know about that one time, if they found out about all the others then you'll be in so much trouble." The red dragoness was grinning evilly and Ember was blushing more then the green dragoness and said.

"Okay okay. I won't say anything as long as you don't." Ember said a little worried.

"Deal." Both the red and green draonesses said together. Then the green dragoness spoke after being done embaressed.

"I hope you can find out what exactly is up with him. Nobody can just shake it of like he did. I mean even Spyro still seems to be getting used to it."

"Oh don't worrie. I'll make sure I'll find out." Ember said with an evil smile.

Elsewhere Spyro and Ctnder had finished teaching Jolt how to dance.

"Thanks for teaching me how to dance guys." Jolt thanked Spyro and Cynder.

"No problem. I'm sure you'll impress Electra." Spyro said reasuringly.

"I'm sure I will. I'll see you guys later." Jolt said before leaving. As Jolt walked, he thought how thinks where going.

{Man, things are going great. I learned how to breath my element, I beat up Swamp with said element, I got the gaurdians to have some songs from my world played, Spyro and cynder are going to sing one of them, I'm going to the dance with Electra and I learned how to dance in my new dragon body. I just cant help but think. How do I change back and fourth from my dragon form and my true human form? As much as I like being a dragon I miss being a human. Not to mention I also miss my family, even if they are a pain in the ass. I just hope they aren't worried to much about me.}

Jolt was brought out of thought and back to reality when he saw Ember walking towords him.

{And here comes trouble.} Jolt quickly thought to himself.

"Hi Jolt, how are you?" Ember greated with a smile.

"Not much, just finshed up learning to dance." Jolt answered.

"Uh huh sure." Said Ember like she didn't believe him.

"Whats wrong?" Jolt asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't play dumb. I know that there is somthing up with you and I intend to find out." Jolt got a little worried but decided to act normal and play dumb.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jolt asked and Ember made an evil smile.

"I'm talking about dragoness who shall remain nameless, that tried to lure you in with her special scent." Jolt got a little wide eyed and blushed a little.

"That wasn't Electra was it?" Jolt was wondering weather to be happy or scared if it was Electra.

"No it wasn't. Now answer me, almost no male at this age is able to resist so why where you?" Jolt remembered what Cynder told him to use.

"I got used to the smell from a ton of girls trying to get me." Ember rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh please. You think your all that don't you." Jolt had the perfect comback for that.

"No I don't. Almost all the girls there were whores!" Ember was taken by surprise then thought of somthing.

"Ok then, why haven't I heard of your home village Brentwood before?" Jolt decided to use a little bit of truth here.

"It's not realy a great place. You can't go one day without something bad happining. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. The reason I came to warfang is because I couldn't stand that place. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be going." Jolt walked by looking mad but on the inside he was thinking one thing.

{Sucker! I'll still have to watch out for her though.} Meanwhile, Ember was thinking somthing too.

{His story does make sence. I'm still ganna keep my eye on him though.}

When Jolt was on his way to his room he saw a mole stepping out of his room and shutting the door.

"Excuse me." The mole saw Jolt then smilled.

"Are you Jolt?"

"Yes. Can I help you?" The mole walked over to him.

"The carpet you ad us make is finished. Ah left it in your room. Ope you like it." Jolt remembered the carpet that he had told them to make when shopping.

"Oh sweet! Thanks, I'm sure I'll love it." Jolt nodded with a smile.

"Alright ave a good one!"

"You too!"

Jolt went in his room and saw the carpet rolled up and leaning against the wall. He layed it on the floor and rolled it open. Once Jolt saw it he smilled, it was exactly the way he wanted it. In the middle of the carpet was the same lightning bolt shape on his tail, it almost looked like an S. The lightning bolt on the carpet was white with a light blue glow around it with a bunch of light blue lightning bolts comming from the one in the center.

"Damn those guys are good."

Jolt was admirring the carpet when he began the think then got an idea. Jolt jumped out the window and started flying towords the blacksmith. as soon as he landed he rushed in.

"Yo! Mason!" Mason turned from a book and looked at Jolt.

"Whats up?" Jolt smilled and said.

"I've got work for you my friend." Mason smilled, closed his book and said.

"That lets get cracking!"


	13. Chapter 12: Rock And Ball

(A/N: Okay everyone time to break out your i-pod and open a link to youtube, because theres ganna be couple of songs in this chapter. The way the chapter will be writin will change during a song, when a character is singing thier speach will be shown like this.

Spyro: _singing_

All other speach like normal talking will be the same.)

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator.

Chapter Twelve Rock And Ball

The next day Spyro woke up from a nap to a knock at the door. He walked up to the door and had a pretty good idea what to expect. When Spyro opened the door and saw no one there, he looked down and saw a box. Spyro smilled and knew exactly who it was from.

"Jolt..."

Spyro opened the box and his eyes each widened to the size of the moon. In the box was a detailed metal S that looks like at was made to look like Spyro. Spyro saw a note inside next to the S.

_Dear Spyro_

_This S is basicly your logo in my world. I thought since I gave somthing to Cynder that I'd give somthing to you too._

As Spyro hung his new gift on his door, he wondered about Jolt's world and all the different things from his world, the places, the people and the music. Spyro suddenly remembered, the dance! He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00. Spyro had to get ready for the dance in thirty minutes. Spyro rushed around his room trying to get ready.

(meanwhile with Jolt)

Jolt was on his way to Electra's room. He had cleaned himself up to look nice for Electra. Jolt felt great but wierd at the same time, he was all cleaned up for his date yet his date was a dragoness. He finaly reached her door and knocked, when she opened the door Jolt felt like his eyes would pop out of his head. Electra looked beutiful, her scales had been polished like individual mirrors, she smelled sweet as flowers. He barely notice her speak.

"Hi Jolt." Jolt snaped out of his trance.

"Hi Electra, y-you look r-really beutiful." Jolt felt his face go red when saying this and saw Electra blush and say.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." Jolt was trying hard to remain calm. Jolt turned and gesterd her to fallow.

"Shall we?" Jolt said while thinking {That sounded corny. but to everyone in this world its probably being a gentalmen.} Electra nodded and replied.

"Of coarse." Electra closed her door and walked up nest to Jolt. Then she surprised him by wraping her tail around his. Jolt jumped and thought. {What the? Why did she wrap her tail around mine. This must be how dragons hold hands since they walk on all fours.} Electra saw him jump however.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just surprised is all." Jolt blushed while Electra thought. {Maybe I'm moving too fast?}

"If it bothers you I can-" Jolt quickly interupted her.

"No no, its ok. I just didn't expect it." Jolt smilled still blushing while thinking. {My face must be reder than Flames.}

(Meanwhile with Ember)

Ember had just finished getting ready. Her scales had been cleaned and her necklace had been polished. She was thinking about the dance and worreing about everything. {I hope everything goes alright. What if this ruins my chances with Spyro, What if Flame embarresses me. Oh he better not or I'll-}

*knock, knock*

Ember was brought out of thought when she heard a knock at her door. She knew it was Flame, so she went and opened the door expecting to see the dorky dragon she always knew. However what she saw was a hondsome red dragon, all cleaned up with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth.

"H-hay Ember." Flame managed to speak without droping the flowers.

"Flame?" Ember couldn't believe that dragon infront of her was Flame.

"You look great Ember. I brought you some flowers." Ember finaly came back to reality.

"Thanks Flame. Just let me put these somewhere safe." As Ember put the flowers in a vase she recently bought, she thought to herself. {I can't believe he looks so handsome. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.} Ember smilled and closed the door behind her.

"Ready?" Flame asked Ember nodded and went on there way. However Ember thought about it, then after a minute she wraped her tail around his making him blush.

(Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder)

Both Spyro and Cynder were both nervous about the dance. Spyro however knew that Cynder was nervous the intire time and finaly decided to say somthing.

"Are you okay Cynder?" Cynder looked at him and replied.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about everyones reaction." Spyro simply sighed.

"Cynder... I don't care what everyone else says about you. You were controled. THIS is the real you. And I love you for who you are, not what you've done. And I always will love you. You shouldn't be nervous." Cynder's eyes watered with happiness, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Well look who's the pot calling the kettle black." Spyro and Cynder turned around and saw Jolt and Electra walking towords them.

"What does that mean?" Spyro asked confused about what Jolt said.

"Its a saying. But more importantly, why are you telling Cynder not to be nervous when your shaking like a leaf?"

"Now that I understood." Cynder said before turning to Spyro.

"Now that he mentions it. What are you nervous about anyway Spyro?" Spyro took a deep breath and sighed before answering.

"I'm afraid I'll screw up when I sing." Spyro blushed a little bit feeling silly. Electra's eyes widend and asked.

"You going to sing?" Jolt turned to her and answered.

"Him and Cynder. I talked them into doing a duet." Jolt said proudly.

"Oh realy." Electra replied then turned back to Spyro.

"Listen Spyro, you should just try to do your best and try to have fun. If you goof up, make it look like its part of the song." Spyro instantly smilled.

"Thats a great idea! thanks Electra." Electra instantly smilled and replied.

"Your welcome Spyro." Electra was happy that she could help.

"This is realy nice, but why dont we get to the dance. I still have a surprise for Jolt after me and Spyro sing." Cynder said with and evil grin.

"Then lets get going." Electra said before running off.

"Hay wait up!" Jolt shouted and chased after her. Spyro turned to Cynder and asked.

"So what is you surprise anyway?" Cynder turned to him and answered.

"Let's just say he'll be getting a taste of his own medicine." Cynder said while grinning evily.

Jolt had caught up to Electra and they were heading towords the donce. Once they had gotten there, they saw that almost everyone was there. Jolt motioned for Electra to fallow him before he made his way towords Cyril.

"Hay Cyril, is everything ready?" Jolt asked with a smile. Cyril smiled back and answered.

"Everything is all set. The Moles are excited to play this new music." Jolt laughed in amusment.

"Well Spyro and Cynder should be here any second." Cyril nodded.

"Good, and I hope your ready as well." Cyril said before walking off to the Moles. Electra turned to Jolt and saked.

"Ready for what?" Jolt turned to her and said.

"I have no clue." Electra giggled and they went to mingle.

Spyro and Cynder entered saw almost all thier classmates. They looked at each other then walked in. After about a minute they saw familure faces, Flame and Ember. They decided to stear clear and let them be. Flame and Ember were talking to each other, and Ember was suprised that she was having a good time. {Flames realy not bad. This is nicer than I thought.} Ember was brought out of thought when she noticed Cyril walking up onto the stage. A spotlight made with a candle shown on Cyril, he cleared his voice to get everyones attetion. Once everone was silent Cyril spoke.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know you are all hearing rumors about new music, alow me to explain. One of our newest students Jolt, has suggest playing new music from were he came from." the spotlight was pointed on Jolt for a moment then went back to Cyril.

"Now our first song is called "Guide You Home". It will be sung be our very own heroes, Spyro and Cynder." The crowd applauded as Spyro and Cynder made thier way up onto the stage while Cyril exited. Jolt and Electra made thier way to the dance floor while Flame and Ember did the same. Once everyone was ready the Moles began to play.

(Guide you home from dawn of the dragon starts)

The music started with soft violens as a Mole began to play on a country style guitar. Both couples began to dance.

Cynder: _This is the darkest night. Stars have all faded away, quiet upon this world._

Cynder with Spyro joining: _Through the clouds there is a light. We will find our way._

The music started to pick up, and Mason started to play on a Base Guitar.

Spyro and Cynder: _I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burnin' for you alone. You're all I need, you set me free, and this fire will guide you..._

Jolt was staring into Electra's eyes while Flame ad Ember were staring at each others. The music went back to soft again.

Cynder: _Home._

Spyro and Cynder: _There is an open door._

Spyro: _Somehow it feels so familiar._

Spyro and Cynder: _We have been here before...Through this all forgotten fight, there must be a way._

Ember thought to herself while dancing. {Flame is a realy good dancer. Perhaps I was wrong about him after all.} The music began to pick up again, and the crowd was realy getting into the song.

Spyro and Cynder: _I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burnin' for you alone, you're all I need, You set me free, and this fire will guide you home._

Crowd: _woooah._

Spyro and Cynder: _Where our hearts are wide open..._

The music picked up even more and Mason played more

Spyro and Cynder: _Where our promise's unbroken._

The music stoped.

Cynder: _I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burnin' for you alone..._

Jolt thought to himself while dancing. {Electra's realy beutiful for a dragon, but...how would I tell what I truly am?} The music slowley builded up while Mason got his Electric Guitar ready, then when the music was built up Mason started playing and the music sounded incredible

Spyro and Cynder: _I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will send out a light burnin' for you alone. You're all I need..._

Spyro: _You set me free.  
_  
Crowd including the gaurdians: _I would die for you, cross the sky for you, I will wait for you, and I'll stay with you, I will die for you-  
_  
The crowd kept chanting.

Spyro and Cynder: _You're all I need, you set me free...  
_  
Everyone: _set me free!  
_  
Spyro and Cynder: _And this fire will guide you..._

The music went back to soft.

Cynder: _home...  
_  
The music went soft ending with a piano. And when the piano hit that last note, infront of everyone, Spyro and Cynder...kissed. 

(Song ends)

A big aww came from everyone at the sight. while in the crowd Ember leaned foword and kissed Flame, he was surprised but melted into the kiss. Jolt smiled to himself while electra asked.

"That was your plan to let everyone know wasn't it?" Jolt simply said.

"Yup!" Once Spyro and Cynder seperated the crowd cheer and chanted thier names.

"Spyro! Cynder! Spyro! Cynder! Spyro! Cynder!" The crowd calmed down a little as Cyril walked up on stage.

"Good show you two. I had no idea you could sing so well."

"Thanks." They said at the same time before leaving the stage with the tails intertwined. Once they left Cyril started the introduction for the next song.

"Now our next song realy gets into this new genra of music called "Rock and Roll', The song as call "Crazy Train" and it was writen by someone with the name Ozzy Osbourne." Jolt smilled realy big and was realy excited to hear the song.

"Now the song will be sung by the one who suggested we play these songs in the first place, Jolt." The spot light shown on Jolt.

"Huh?" Jolt looked at Cynder and saw she had and evil grin on. Jolt shook his head and laughed then muttered to himself.

"Sneeky bitch." Jolt laughed a little more while making his way onto te stage. After Cyril left and Jolt was on, he decided to say somthing quick.

"Before we start I just want to say that me singing was not my idea. Apparently Cynder thought this up to get back at me for a Joke. How about a round of applauds for Cynder." The crowd applauded and even one male made a wolf whistle, making Cynder blush.

"Down boy." The crowd laughed at his little joke.

"As for the song, do you guys realy want to hear me sing?" The croud cheered yes loudly.

"Ok then, I just want to say one more thing..." The crowd listened

Jolt: All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!

(Crazy Train by Ozzy Ozbourne Starts)

Mason started playing on his Electric guitar while the other moles started playing thier parts. Jolt moved to moved to the music and moved his head to the beat. It was unlike anything they had ever heard before.

Jolt: _Crazy, but that's how it goes. Millions of people, living as foes. Maybe, it's not too late. To learn how to love, and forget how to hate. _

The Moles play perfectly and played like a real rock band

Jolt: _Mental wounds not healing, life's a bitter shame, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._

everyone including Spyro, Cynder, and especialy Electra were blown away. They had no idea Jolt could sing. Electra was practicly hypnotised.

Jolt: Come on!

Jolt: _I've listened to preachers, I've listened to fools, I've watched all the dropouts, Who make their own rules. One person conditioned, to rule and control. The media sells it, and you live the role.  
_  
Jolt: _Mental wounds still screaming, who and what's to blame. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._

Jolt: _I know that things are going wrong for me. You gotta listen to my words. Yeah!_

Mason started playing the guitar solo and everyone cheered as he played.

Jolt: _ Heirs of a cold war, that's what we've become. Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb. Crazy, I just cannot bear. I'm living with something', that just isn't fair.  
_  
Jolt: _Mental wounds not healing, driving me insane, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train. Everybody._

Everyone: _I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._

The Moles played out the rest of the song wich sounded like the biginning of the sound.

(Song ends)

Everyone loved it and cheered.

"Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt! Jolt!" Jolt decided to get them to cheer louder.

"_I can't fucking hear you!_" The crowd cheered louder.

"I can't hear you!" The crowd cheered even louder as Cyril made his way up on stage.

"Buy the Ancestors the was certainly interesting! I hope to here more the next time we have a dance." Jolt was completely suprised.

"You didn't think it was too loud?" Cyril simply answered.

"Just a little. Other than that this music is absolutly incredible!" Jolt laughed.

"Well all rock is played loud. So how about you and me get of the stage so everyone can dance."

"Very well. Enjoy everyone." Cyril went and joined Volteer and Terrador while Jolt went back to Electra. everyone danced while the Moles played more songs like "Rock you like a herican" and "Smoke on the water." Mason sung while playing on the guitar. Jolt was suprised because Mason was pretty good at singing. While Jolt and Electra were dancing Jolt looked at Mason sing and playing songs then turned to Electra and said.

"That little Mole never ceases to amase me." They both laughed and continued dancing while Volteer watched his niece being happy and having fun. Spyro and Cynder were having a good time. Spyro was getting pats on the back by some males, while Cynder was being apologised to by a bunch of dragons.(more males than females.) Eventualy the dance ended and everyone went home or to thier room. Jolt walked Electra back to her room, Spyro walked Cynder back to her room while Flame walked Ember back to her room. Jolt had finaly gotten Electra back to her room. They got to the door and Electra turned to him.

"I had a great time Jolt." Jolt smilled and said.

"I'm glade."

"Your a realy good singer." Jolt blushed when he heard this.

"T-thanks." Electra leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, making Jolt's face go red. Electra opened the door and said.

"See you tomarow." Jolt nodded.

"See you." Electra closed her door and Jolt went on his way, smilling the entire way. Meanwhile Flame had finished walking Ember to her room. Ember turned to face Flame and spoke.

"Flame I just want to say that I had a realy nice time." Flame smiled.

"Good, I was afraid it wouldn't go so well."

"I have to admit that I always thought you were a bit dorky, but I was wrong. Your not so bad after all. Maybe we can hang out tomarow." Flame instantly perked up.

"Realy?"

"Yes realy. I think that I've had you all wrong this whole time, and I want to make up for it." Flame smile instantly.

"Sure. Of course we can hang out."

"Good. I'll see you tomarow." Ember went inside her room and then Flame went on his way hoping this wasn't a dream. Spyro and Cynder had just gotten to Cynder's room.

"I'm glade everything worked out." Cynder said happily.

"Yeah, and this might be mean but... I TOLD YOU SO!" Shouted. Cynder laughed.

"Alright, you were right. Are you happy?" Spyro smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Get in here." Cynder wraped her tail around his horn minding her tail-blade and pulled him into her room.

"Ahh!" Cynder closed the door as soon as he was in, unaware that sparx was looking around the corner. He chuckled to himself and quietly said to himself.

"Spyro you are one lucky dragon." Then Sparx flew off.

(A/N: Just to be clear the moles that played the music aren't a band, it was a bunch of random moles who can play music...save for Mason.)


	14. Chapter 13: Venom

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Thirteen Venom

After Jolt walked Electra back to her room he decided to walk around the Temple for a bit. When he rounded the corner he walked walked right into another dragon, and they both hit there heads. Both Jolt and the dragon yelped as both thier skulls smacked into each other.

"Ouch" Jolt rubbed his head with his horns.

"Sorry about that." Jolt knew that voice and looked up to see Flame rubbing his head too.

"Flame?" Flame looked up and saw Jolt.

"Jolt?"

"Dude what happened?"

"Sorry Jolt. I was thinking about Ember." Jolt laughed.

"You are love sick, you know that?" Flame laughed as well.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about her because she asked me to hang out tomarow." Jolt went wide eye'd and responded.

"Seriously? Wow Flame nice job." Flame smiled.

"Thanks Jolt. Listen, I was thinking about taking Ember to the nice lake just outside of the city." Jolt raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Flame nodded and answered.

"Yeah, its realy nice. Wanna see it?" Jolt thought about it for a second then thought. {why not. Its not that late.}

"Sure. Lead the way." Flame nodded and they both opened thier wings and flew out the window with Flame leading the way. Within minutes Jolt could see a nice sized lake. The both land and Jolt looked around, the place looked nice. As Jolt looked he thought to himself. {How am I able to see this well in the dark? It must be my new Dragon eyes.} Flame turned to Jolt and said.

"Pretty nice huh Jolt?" Jolt turned to him and answered.

"Yeah it is, but I bet it looks better in the daytime."

"Oh it does. I hope Ember likes-" Flame stoped in mid-sentence and looked around.

"what is-"

"Shh... Do you hear that?" Jolt listen carfully and heard very faint breathing then thought.

"I-I do." Jolt thought amazed. {Wow. Dragons have realy great hearing. But whos spying on us?}

"We know your there, so you might as well come out." Once Flame spoke a strange creature came out. It resembled a dragon, but instead of having four legs and a pair of wings the creature had a pair of yellow wings for arms with three red claws on both wings joints, long fangs and on it tail was a orange barb. It crawled towords them using the claws on its wings as front legs.

"What the hell is is that?" Flame answered while keeping his eyes on the creature while crouching in a defensive position.

"Thats a Wyvern. It's a creature that looks like a dragon but lives wild. It can inject parilizing toxins from its fangs and poison from its tail." They were both backing up with there head down and thier backs aligned in a defensive position. Jolt then took a similare crouching stance as Flame and spoke without taking his eyes of the beast.

"Thats right now I remember, I read about them. Thier nocturnal, which is why they always hunt at night." After Jolt finished speaking the Wyvern spoke.

"My my, you two are cccertainly sssmart." The Wyvern dragged on every S sound it sound like a snake. By the sound of it's voice it was obviously male.

"What do you want?" Jolt asked trying not to show any fear.

"Why I'm hear for you." The Wyvern said while looking directly at Jolt. Jolt's head instantly shot up in suprise.

"Me! Why me?" The wyver chuckled before circling them as Jolt got back into a defensive position.

"You sssee, unlike other Wyvern'sss I not only hunt for food, but I also hunt exoting looking prey, and you my blue friend are almossst asss axotic looking asss that purple dragon. The red one looksss a little big for my tassste. Too bad I'm already full." Flame knew the Wyvern was calling him fat.

"Hay! I'm not fat...I'm just big boned." The Wyvern then stopted cerciling them.

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduccce myssself. I am Venom, who might you two be?" Jolt and Flame noticed that Venom was looking at Jolt the intire time.

"I'm Jolt." Jolt introduced himself.

"I'm Flame." Flame introduced himself, but he didn't think Venom was even listening. Venom turned to Flame and spoke.

"Well Flame lucky for you your not exotic looking enough to become me prey." Venom then looked at Jolt.

"Asss for you Jolt. Your quite colorful and I've never ssseen a dragon with hornsss like yoursss, or scales as deep a shade a blue, or a tail like yours. Your head will go perfect with my collection." Jolt was disqusted thinking of being part of a collection.

"I don't think so. No body "collects" me." Jolt started to growl.

"Jolt no, Wyverns are very dangerous. The gardians said that if were ever came face to face with one, that we should just run." After about a minute of silence Jolt had a plan.

"Well it's me he's after, so you get the Gaurdians."

"But what about yo-" Flame was cut off when Jolt pushed him a couple of feet away leaving himself open for attack. Venom charged for Jolt, when Venom reached Jolt he jumped of Venom's head bearily missing the barbed tail. Jolt opened his wings flew up then turned to Flame.

(Needled 24-7 by Children Of Bodom srtarts

"Go an get the Gaurdians Flame! I'll distract Venom." Venom turned around and started flying at Jolt and he took off towords Warfang with Venom hot on his tail. Jolt thought he could keep him busy by flying through Warfang, and since Venom was after him than inocent people were safe. Flame started flying stright for the Temple.

Meanwhile on the wall surrounding Warfang, a Mole was on patrol. His job was to keep his eyes pealed and if he saw anything threatening, he was to ring one of the many small bells set up in the wall. The bells were as big as a Moles head. It may be a bit small but it was loud.

"Hay!" The Mole turned and saw a young dragon in the distance coming fast, then he saw somthing fallowing him. Once the Mole could make out what was fallowing the dragon hisn jaw dropped.

"Hay! Don't just stand there! A fucking Wyvern's chassing me, ring the damn bell!" Jolt shouted as he kept comming. The Mole franticly ran to the bell and rang it like crazy.

*ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding*

The Mole kept ringing as Jolt flew by, then Venom flew by and wacked the bell clean of the wall with his tail.

*ding ding ding ding DONG*

The Mole ducked just in time and when Venom flew by. After Venom was gone the Mole got up and saw Venom chasing Jolt through the streets of Warfang.

Jolt was flapping his wings furiously, making sure that Venom wasn't close enough to catch him and not far enough to lose him. Jolt knew that Venom was after him, but he was afraid that if he lost Venom that he would start killing people trying to find Jolt. Jolt looked back for a second to make sure Venom was still behind him. Jolt saw him trying to catch up. When Jolt looked back infront he almost colided with fruit cart. Jolt narroly missed it and cept flying. Venom easily avoided the cart and continue to chase Jolt.

Flame flapped his wings as hard as he could and finaly made it to the Temple. Flame flew right threw the window into the room were Pool Of Visions was held. Flame almost flew right into Cyril's head, luckily Cyril ducked just in time. Flame crashed in the training room and the Gaurdians went up to him. Cyril was a little upset the he was almost crashed into.

"Flame do you care to tell us why you came flying in and nearly crashed right into my HEAD!" Flame was still panting hard, but he was able to get a couple of words in.

"It's Jolt *pant* he was being *pant* chased by *pant* a Wyvern!" The gaudians jump an then they all shouted at the same time.

"A Wyvern!" Terrador knew this was bad, he had trouble with Wyverns in the past. Cyril and Volteer knew about Terradors past experience, so Volteer calmly asked.

"Flame, a Wyvern is very dangerous. Were is Jolt?" Flame managed to get back on his feet and was no longer panting.

"He's destracting him, thier flying through the city." Cyril eyes widend in shock.

"Is he nuts! Bringing a Wyvern into the city will jepordize inocent peoples lives!" Cyril practicly shouted before Flame spoke again.

"No. The Wyvern's only after Jolt. He said Jolt was exotic for some colletion of his. He said his name was Venom." Terrador froze at that name before turning to Cyril and Volteer and shouted.

"WE MUST HURRY! JOLT IS IN GRAVE DANGER!" The three gaurdians and Flame headed for the balcony and flew off.

In the hall, Ember was just walking when a bunch of Drgon filled it running somewhere.

"Hay! Whats going on?" A Dragon heard her and stopped.

"That blur Dragon that sang at the dance is being chased by a Wyvern." The Dragon kept running. Ember knew who the Dragon ment.

"Oh no Jolt!" She took of with the rest of the Dragons

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder were relaxing in Cynder's room when Sparx came flying threw the door.

"Guys! We got a problem." Spyro and Cynder both looked at sparx before.

"Whats wrong Sparx?" Spyro asked with concern.

"There's a Wyvern chasing a Dragon around Warfang." Both Syro and Cynder jumped to thier feet and excaimed at the same time.

"A wyvern!" Cynder then decided to ask the next question.

"Who's getting chased Sparx?"

"I don't know all I know is that the Dragon is blue." Spyro and Cynder's eyes widend with fear. They looked at each other and spoke the name of the dragon.

"Jolt!" They took off out the window and flew to the entrance.

"Looks like thier the only ones remembering the windows" Sparx said before sollowing.

Electra was in her room thinking about how much fun the dane was when suddenly she heard a camotion in the hallway. She opened her door to see almost every dragon in the Temple running somewere. She stopped a random dragon.

"Hay! Whats going on?" Electra asked. The surprised dragon answered.

"Didn't you hear? There's a Wyvern chasing a dragon around the city." Electra gasped knowing how dangerous a Wyvern is.

"Oh no! Any idea who it is?" She asked.

"People are saying it's that blue dragon that sang at the dance." Electra's eyes widened in horror.

"JOLT!" Electra took of like a bat out of hell out of the window and started flying, praying to the ancesters that Jolt was ok.

Jolt was stalling for time when he thought that Flame should have gotten to the Temple by know. Thats when he decided to head for the Temple and bring Venom straight to the calvery. He looked back again making sure Venom was still there and when he looked back another fruite cart was infront of him. Infact he thought it was the same one from before. Jolt tried to avoid it but crashed right into it and tumbled to the ground. Jolt got up and noticed he was infront of the Temple and almost every Dragon was outside watching. He didn't see the gaurdians so he had to keep stalling.

Thats when he noticed landing Electra, Spyro, and Cynder in the crowd. Before he could do anything else the crowd gasped and shrunk back. Jolt quickly turned around and saw venom walking towords him. Jolt back up in a defencive position making sure there was enough room. After a few step Venom stopped and then spoke.

(Needled 24/7 Ends)

"I have to admit, your very quick. But I'm afraid thisss isss were our little game endsss. Prepare to meet you demissse." Jolt smirked and said.

"Let's rock." The two lunged at each other and Jolt slide right under Venom as he tried to attack him. Venom lunged at him with his claws, Jolt dash to the side with Venoms claws graising his scales slightly cutting him. Jolt kept trying to avoid Venom but unfortunatly he was beggining to tire and eventualy Venom tripped him up and caused him to fall to the ground with a thud. Venom pinned him and was about to attack with his barbed tail. Jolt was not able to do anything. Right when Venom attacked a yellow dragon Tackled him to the ground and started biting and slashing it's claws.

Jolt soon saw it was Electra that saved his life. Electra was attacking Venom and him on his back so he couldn't sting her with his barb. Jolt got back up and watched as Electra fended Venom off. The two started rolling and when Venom was on top Electra kicked him off into a pile of crates. Electra looked and saw him not moving, so she turned towords Jolt and started walking towords him with a smile. The gaurdians and Flame finaly reached the entrance seeing Electra walking to Jolt. A tail with an orange barb was about to strike and Volteer saw it.

"ELECTRA!" Volteer shouted and Electra turned to see her uncle Volteer. Electra gasped in pain with her eyes wide.

"ELECTRA NOOO!" Jolt yelled at the top of his lungs but it was to late. Venom had struck Electra in the side of her body with his poisoness barb. Once he took his barb out Electra's body collapsed with her eyes still wide open. Everone, especial Jolt watched in horror is her body went limp.

"Now that that annoyenccce isss taken care of, it'sss jussst you and me." Jolt only looked at Elevtra's unmoving body. His eyes starting to water.

"VENOM!" Venom turned his head and saw a big green Dragon.

"Ah Terrador. How niccce to sssee you again." Jolt thought to himself as the two spoke. {...no...this is all my fault...Electra's dead because I lured Venom here...}

"Your going to pay dearly for what you've done! Do you hear me!" Terrador shouted as Jolt kept thinking. {This is all my fault! This is all my fault! This is all my fault!}

"Oh I'm ssso ssscared." Venom said with sarcasm. {No...This isn't my fault...It's Venom's fault.} Jolt thought as his emotions changed from fear and horror to complete rage and hate.

"I'll deal with you once I take care if Jolt." Soon Jolt's voice filled the air.

"VENOM!" Venom's eye's widend as he turned back to Jolt.

(Superbeast by Rob Zombie starts)

Venom saw Jolt with a look of pure rage on his face, he heard him growling very deeply and saw his scales were darker then before.

"You basterd." Jolt spoke with a deep tone. Cynder who was with Spyro in the croud thought. {Oh no he probably thinks Electra's dead.}

"I'LL KILL YOOOUUU!" Jolt's voice instintly became distorted as his scales turned jet black and his eyes turned completly white. Everyone couldn't believe it, Jolt had turned into Dark Jolt. Jolt imidiantly opened his maw and breathed a red lighting bolt with a black core and hit Venom square in the chest, throwing him back thirty feet. He then charged and started slashing Venom relentlessly with his claws charged with the same red lightning. He slash and slashed and didn't let up, covoring Venom in claw marks and couting his own claws with blood. He even slashed Venom across the left eye. When Jolt was done slashing he imidiantly breathed another bolt of red lightning which threw Venom farther and almost into the crowd. Dragons got out of the was before Jolt breathed red lighning nonstopped for about thirty seconds. The lightning practicly fried Venom. Jolt ran over and bit down hard on Venoms tail right near the barb, he bit down so hard that he drew blood.

Still holding on to Venom's tail, Jolt flew up bringing Venom with him. Jolt then started to fly in a circle and started gaining incredible speed. Soon Jolt flew in the circle so fast that he was covored in Electricity. After a little longer Jolt swung his head and threw Venom into the distance. Everyone watched as the Wyvern disapeared into the night sky, far beyond the wall surrounding Warfang.

(Superbeast ends)

Jolt looked at everyone and saw Electra's body.

"Electra." His voice returned to normal as did the rest of his body as he flew down and landed right next to Electra's body with tears in his eyes.

"Electra...no..." Jolt hung his head while Volteer quickly came over and lifted Electra onto his back.

"Quickly! We must get her to the Healer now!" Volteer as he shouted as he took off, leaving a confused Jolt. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember and even Sparx went over to him.

"Whats going on?" Cynder stepped foword to explain.

"Electra isn't dead Jolt. There's still a chance that the healers can get the poison out of her system before it spreads." Jolt hung his head again, his eyes still filled with tears.

"It's all my fault this happend to her." Flame stepped foword.

"No it's not. You remember what Venom said, he was after you. You thought everyone was safe since he was just after you." Flame said and Ember continued.

"Flames right. And besides you didn't know Electra was ganna jump in did you?" Jolt looked up and said.

"No." Sparx flew right up to his face and said.

"There you see? None of this is your fault, right Spyro?" Jolt turned to Spyro.

"Right. Now why don't we go to the Healer and see whats going on." They all led Jolt to the Healer while he still had tears flowing from his eyes and praying to the Ancesters. {Ancestors...If you realy do exist...please let Electra be ok...}


	15. Chapter 14: A Secret Revieled

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Fourteen A Secret Revieled

Once the gang had gotten to the Healer, they learned that they were still trying to get the poison out of Electra's system. They had to go to the healer in Warfang because a sting from a Wyvern's tail was a serious injury. Everyone else left for the Temple to get sleep, but Jolt sleeped sat outside the Healers door. He waited and waited to hear weather Electra was going to live or not. Jolt didn't sleep and he wasn't going to until he knew what was going to happen to Electra. As he waited he wondered that if Electra was going to be ok, how would he tell her about who and what he truly is. Thats when he remembered the Pool Of Visions. Jolt phisicaly smacked himself in the head for forgetting that. Now all he had to do was wait to see what was going to happen to Electra.

After about a half an hour later, the door opened revealing the Gaurdians and what looked like and Ice dragon like Cryil. Jolt jump to his feet as soon as he saw them and started talking faster than Volteer.

"Whats going on? Where's Electra? Is she ganna be ok? What happend to the Poison? Did you get it out?" Cyril quickly Froze Jolts muzzle shut.

"Goodnes Jolt settle down. Electra is going to be just fine, isn't that right?" Cyril turned to the ice dragon.

"The operation was a complete success. Were able to get all the poison out of her body before it spread to her heart." Jolt sighed in relief and felt SO relieved.

"Electra is sleeping, but you may see her if you like." Everyone turned to leave when Jolt cleard his throat. Once they all turned back to Jolt they saw him pointing to his still frozen muzzle with a claw.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Terrador if you please." Terrador nodded before firing a earth bullet at the side of his muzzle hitting the ice and breaking it. Jolt moved his jaw around before speaking.

"Thanks Terrador." Jolt quickly gave Cyril a dirty look before heading inside. There he saw Electra on a bed resting. Jolt walked over with a limp because his left for-leg got hurt when he crashed. His other for-leg probably would have been hurt if it wasn't for his studded braclet. Infact, Jolt could remember when he was back home, his bracelet kept him from getting hurt because the studs on his bracelet acted as armor. When Jolt looked at Electra, he saw that there was bandages wrapped around her body where she had gotten stung. Jolt felt guilty all over again. He couldn't bare to look so he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Oh Electra I'm so sorry. I should have never had led Venom into the city. I should have kept him destracted in the forest. Why did you have to get in the way in the first place." The more Jolt talked the more he felt like breaking down.

"Because you were going to get killed." Jolt looked up quikly and saw Electra looking at him with a smile.

"ELECTRA!" Jolt almost tackled Electra and hugged her tight.

"AH! Still sore." Jolt backed off.

"Sorry. Electra what were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Jolt almost shouted.

"I was saving you! That wyvern was going to kill you I had to do somthing!" Jolt paused before continuing.

"I'm just glade your alive. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"Actualy I do." Jolt was taken aback.

"After I got stung I was still concious...I saw what you did to that Wyvern Jolt." Jolt cringed because he didn't know what Electra thought of it.

"You really care about me don't you." Jolt blushed and started stammering.

"Well, I, um-" Without warning Electra Electra kissed him on the lips. Jolt was surprised at first but then started to melt into the kiss. Then Electra broke the kiss, smilled sweetly and spoke.

"I think that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Jolt smilled back. Jolt then decided to tell the truth about himself.

"Listen Electra, theres somthing I need to tell you."

"Yes Jolt?" Jolt took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm not realy a dragon." Electra did a double take and look at Jolt like he head to heads.

"What?" Jolt repeated himself.

"I'm not realy a dragon. I'm an evolved form of ape thats much different from the apes that served the Dark Master. I'm a Human." Electra was confused.

"A Human?" Jolt nodded.

"Yes. I was brought here from a different demension by the Chronicler to help Spyro. The Dark Master is going to return. The chronicler thought I was best to help Spyro." Electra had a serious look on her face.

"Jolt...If you don't want to be my friend anymore then you should just say so instead of making up stories!" Electra was starting to shout at the end of her sentence.

"I'm not making it up!" Jolt shouted and stomped his paw on the ground before continued.

"I can prove it too. If you just fallow me to the Pool of Visions I can show you memories of my world." Electra shook her head.

"That wont work. I'm not a dragon who can use the Pool of Visions." Jolt stomped his paw again and hung his head while cursing.

"Dammit!" Jolt was thinking when he saw his braclet. He then took it of with a snap and gave it to her.

"Ok look at my bracelet and see whats writen inside it." Electra looked and saw slightly faded writing, but could still read it.

S/M

GENUINE

LEATHER

CHINA

"China?" She looked at Jolt and asked.

"Whats China?"

"China is a country in my world, it's were my bracelet was made. The chinease make almost everything in my world." Electra looked back at the bracelet and asked.

"Whats S/M?" She looked back at Jolt.

"Thats the size, Small/Medium." Electra looked serious again and tossed the braclet back to Jolt.

"Nice try but that could have been made by Mason." Jolt growled in anger as he snapped his bracelet back on.

"Dammit Electra I'm telling you the truth! Just ask the gaurdians or Spyro or Cynder." Electra shook her head.

"Jolt, I think you should leave." Electra said anoyed.

"But Electra-"

"Now!" Electra shouted making Jolt jump. He then walked out of the room still limping with his head down and his tail draging on the floor. once he was out of the room he could feel his eyes start to fill up with tears. Electra was the same, she was wondering what to do about the situation. {Why would Jolt lie to me like that? Maybe he was telling the truth. No, what am I thinking? A being from another world? Still...I doubt even Mason could make a bracelet like that.}

Meanwhile Jolt was wondering aimlessly with tears streaming down his face. {DAMMIT! Why did she have to be a dragon that couldn't use the Pool of Visions. Damn you Ignitus! Why did you have to turn me into a dragon? Now Electra will never want to speak to me again!} Jolt kept wondering around when he heard someone calling his name. He looked and saw Spyro, Cynder and Sparx cominc toword him. Once they close enough to see the tears Sparx spoke.

"Hay what happened?" Cynder knew it involved Electra.

"Is Electra ok?" Jolt hung his head again and answered.

"Yes. *sniff* They got all the poison out of her body." Cynder and Spyro looked at each other before Spyro asked.

"Then whats wrong?" Jolt looked back at them and said.

"I tolled Electra the truth...that I'm realy a human and everything else." Jolt started to dreak down before saying.

"She didn't believe me! She thinks that I don't want to be her friend anymore and that I'm just making it up!" Jolt started a fresh batch of tears as Spyro and Cynder were surprised that Jolt told her the truth. Sparx stood (or in his case hovored) there confused.

"Why didn't you just show her in that pool?" Jolt looked at Jolt and said.

"She said she doesn't have the ability to use it." Spyro and Cynder looked looked at each other and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking. Cynder stept foword and put a wing around Jolt to comfort him. Jolt looked at Cynder.

"Listen Jolt, me and Spyro will try to convince her ok?" Jolt nodded and said.

"Ok." Cynder smilled and removed her wing.

"Good, now why don't you try to calm down and let us handle this." Jolt nodded and said.

"Alright." Cynder nodded before walking towords the healers with Sparx fallowing. Spyro walking up to Jolt.

"Don't worrie Jolt. I'm sure theres a way to convince her." Spyro then turned around and ran to catch up with Cynder and Sparx. Jolt stood there for a moment before wondering a little more.

Meanwhile, Flame and Ember were relaxing by the lake were Venom attacked. Emeber was asking about last night.

"So this was were he appeared?" Flame nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, I was showing Jolt around when I heard him."

"And you said that he called himself Venom?" Flame nodded again.

"He only wonted Jolt for some collection. Thats why I was able to get help, he didn't even bother attacking me at all. He said I was fat." Ember smilled and said.

"I don't think your fat Flame." Flame blushed.

"T-thanks Ember." Ember smilled again before asking.

"What I want to know is why you were showing Jolt around here in the first place." Flame blushed again before speaking.

"I wanted to know what Jolt thought because I was planning on taking you here anyway to hang out." Ember felt herself blushing a little.

"Well I think this place is beutiful Flame." She smilled at Flame who blushed even more.

Meanwhile in Room of Vision. The Gaurdians were trying to find anything in the Pool of Vision that tell them who is going to free the Dark Master and how. Volteer was happy his niece was ok, but something bothered him. He thought back to that Wyvern and remembered something. Volteer turned to Terrador.

"Terrador. How did that Wyvern know your name?" Cyril looked at him.

"What do you mean Volteer?" Volteer turned to Cyril.

"I mean I remember that Wyvern calling Terrador by name." Cyril thought before they both turned to Terrador and Cyril spoke.

"Now you mention it, I remember you practicly paniced when Flame said it's name. Have you met that creature before?" Terrador sighed before explaining.

"Venom. I knew I'd see him again someday." Cyril, Volteer and Flame turned to him.

"You know this Wyvern old boy?" Cyril asked surprised. Terrador nodded and said.

"Yes. Before me and Ignitus met you two we had a run-in with a Wyvern, named Venom. We were about the same age as Spyro and Cynder. He was after me because he was hungry. Ignitus warned me how dangerous Wyvern's were and told me to just run. Unfortunatly I was stuborn and thought I could fight him, apperantly I was wrong. I thought I was going to die until Ignitus stepped in and saved my life. Venom flew off saying that someday we would meet again." Cyril and Volteer were surprised.

"How did he do it?" Terrador paused before speaking.

"He was chosen." Both Cyril and Volteer nodded, knowing what he meant

Meanwhile Spyro, Cynder and Sparx had just arrived at the healers which was only a short walk from the Temple. They found Electra's room and saw that she looked like she was deep in thought. Cynder walked in first.

"Hi Electra." Electra jumped a little.

"What? Oh, hi guys." Spyro stepped foword.

"We heard about what Jolt told you." Electra looked away and spoke.

"Why would he lie to me like that." Cynder saw how upset Electra was and started.

"He's not lieing." Electra's eyes widend and looked at Cynder.

"What?" Cynder simply explained.

"He was telling the truth. Me, Spyro and the Gaurdians saw his memories of his world in the Pool of Visions. His world is full of Humans, they all look like hairless apes. Infact, the reason he helped me when Swamp picked on me was because he had been bullied in his world too. He said when he saw me, that he saw himself." Spyro decided to continue from there.

"The only creature in his world with any intelligence are Humans. There's no magic or Dragons in his world and every other creature is eather a pet or a wild animal." Sparx decided to speak next.

"Appearently Spyro is only a make beleave character in a storie there too." Spyro and Cynder looked at Sparx before turning to Electra.

"Anyways, if you don't believe that. Jolt told me that Ignitus was the new Chronicler. At first I didn't believe him but then Ignitus came to me in my dreams and told my that Jolt was telling the truth. Ignitus told me that he brought him here to help because the Dark Master is going to return." Electra noticed that Cynder had a worried look on her face. She turned to Spyro and asked.

"Do the gaurdians know?"

"Yes. Infact they have been looking in the Pool of Vision to see who is going to bring him back, so far they haven't found anything yet." Electra thought for a moment then said.

"I think I'll need to think about it." They all nodded and left the room. As Electra started to think she suddenly felt realy tired. As soon as she layed down she was out cold. When she opened her eyes again she saw that she wasn't in her room her room at the healers anymore. It looked like she was in a Library with a huge hourglass. She looked around and asked herself.

"Where am I?" As she looked around she heard a voice.

"Technicly, your in a dream." Electra turned around an saw a light blue Dragon. Electra's eyes widend and asked with fear.

"W-who are you?" Electra started backing up.

"Do not be afraid young one. I am the Chronicler, Ignitus." Electra stopped backing up.

"Y-your the Chronicler?" Ignitus nodded and said

"I have sommond you in your dreams to tell you that Jolt realy is a being from another world. I thought that if You heard it from me then maybe you would believe it." Electra sighed.

"Ignitus. If Jolt realy is a H-humon, than why is he a dragon?" Electra asked trying to pronounce Human.

"I turned him into a dragon so he would fit in better. If I sent him here as a Human then I'm sure there would be problems. Also it appeard to be part of the prophecy." Electra still nervous spoke.

"Can I see this Prophecy?" Ignited summoned the book and showed her. She red the prophecy and looked at both pictures. She saw the one with the strange Ape.

"Is that a Human?" Ignitus nodded.

"Yes. Infact I bleive that is Jolt." Electra's eyes widend. Ignitus continued.

"Apperently Jolt is furious with me."

"Why?" Ignitus turned to an open book hovering beside him.

"Because according to his book, Jolt believes that if he was in his Human form then maybe you would belive him." Electra walkded towords the book.

"His book?" Ignitus turned to her and explained.

"Yes. Every book in here belongs to a dragon. In each book tells there lives like a story." Electra looked at all the books in his Library while he explained. Electra then turned back to Ignitus.

"Ignitus, can I look at Jolt's book?" Ignitus smalled and nodded.

"Of course." The book floated down to her level as the other book was put away, and she looked through the parts of the book were Jolt was still a Human. she read that Jolt's world was a dangerous place. She read that he hated his world and was wishing to be in one of his games.

"I guess he got his wish." Electra mutterd to herself. She kept reading and found out that while his mother was anoying to him, he loved her very much and was glade she was his mother. Electra read and everything she was told was apperently true. She kept reading and realised Jolt wasn't his real name, she saw his name in the book and read it outloud to herself.

"Joe" She stood there in disbelief while Ignitus took the book and put it away.

"Electra. I know that it's hard to believe all this, but it's true. You may be dreaming, but I can contact Dragons threw there dreams. Now your going to wake up soon. When you wake up talk to Jolt, understand?" Electra nodded.

"Good now wake up Electra. Wake up." Electra's dream was fading away and going back to reality. So soon realised someone was trying to wake her up.

"Electra wake up." Electra opened her eyes and saw Cynder chaking her.

"Cynder, whats wrong?" Cynder looked like she had just ran a marathon.

"It's Jolt. He's gone!"


	16. Chapter 15: Bonding

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Fifteen Bonding

Electra jump when at what Cynder had just told her.

"What do means he's gone?" Cynder took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Well after me, Spyro and Sparx tried to convince you that Jolt was telling the truth, we went to find Jolt to try and cheer him up. After we saw that he wasn't in his room we decided to look around for him. After looking around we couldn't find him anywhere." Electra gasped.

"We have to find him!" Electra jump out of bed grunting for still being a little sore but felt much better.

"You can't get out of bed, your still recovering." Electra held up a paw gesturing for her to stop.

"I'm fine Cynder. Now where is Sparx?"

"He's with Spyro, they're searching Warfang from the air." Electra thought for a moment then turned to Cynder.

"Than I think we should check the places Jolt would visit outside the Temple. You lead the way." Cynder nodded and led her to the places Jolt visited. They started with Masons workshop and asked Mason if he had seen Jolt. Unfortunatly no luck. Next they tried the Library, no luck there iether. They even tried some of the stores that Jolt bought things to make his room more comfortable, no luck in any of them.

Spyro and Sparx weren't having any luck either. They practicly flew over the entire city, and it was getting dark.

"Spyro it's getting dark. I don't think we'll be able to see anyone from up here soon." Spyro sighed then turned to his brother.

"Your right Sparx, lets head back to the Temple. Maybe the others found him." Spyro flew back towords the Tample, and when he got there he could faintly hear somthing.

"Sparx. Do you hear that?" Sparx paid attention and said.

"Yeah. It sounds like it's comming from up there." Sparx pointed to the top of the Temple. They both flew upword and on the very top of the Templ's roof was Jolt laying down and singing to himself. He quietly landed and listened to him sing.

"_So far awayyy we wait for the dayyy. For the lives are so wasted and gooone. We feel the paaain of a lifetime lost in a thousend day, through the fire and the flames we carry ooon._" Once Jolt finished he realised Spyro had been listening.

"Oh hay Spyro." Jolt was obviously still upset but was doing alot better. Spyro stepped foword and asked.

"What song were you just singing?" Jolt turned to him and answered.

"It's called "Threw the fire and the flames." It's writen by my favorite band Dragonforce. I figured the words might calm me down." Spyro laughed a little.

"You really liked Dragons didn't you?" Jolt smilled and nodded.

"Yeah, but that was because of you." Both Spyro and Sparx were caught off-gaurd. Sparx desided to ask.

"How did Spyro make you like dragons?" Jolt sighed and answered.

"It was the games about Spyro back home." Spyro layed next to him while his brother sat on his head.

"How did those game work anyway?" Jolt thought about it for a moment then said.

"I actualy don't know how to explain the technoledgy to you Spyro. But the story about how you saved everyone and how Cynder confessed that she loved you at the end. That game changed my life. After I finished the last one I took things more seriously." Sparx piped up and said.

"Like how Spyro got mad when you were telling him about Ignitus right?" Jolt nodded.

"Right. I also became fixated on you're games and dragons in general. I always imagened fighting Apes along side you and Cynder." Sparx spoke up again.

"What am I chopped liver?" Jolt smilled and without missing a beat he said.

"Nope! You're the talking glow-stick that cowers in the corner." Sparx opened his mouth to speak but decided to just shutup for now. Spyro laughed before saying.

"Wow. Nobody ever gets Sparx to be quiet." They bothed started laughing and after a minute spyro asked a question about Jolt's world.

"So what kinds of weapons do people use in your world." Jolt took a deep breath and explained.

"Well most weapons are like very high tech versions of crossows. Thier called gun, they fire a small piece of metal with a tiny explaosion. Imagin attaching a blowdart tube to a crossbow handle, close the end of the blowdart tube thats facing you, put a small explosive powder in the tube then put in metal ball then light the powder and Boom...you got a gun. Or to make it simple, imagin on of those Catapults on the Citys walls small enough to fit in ur hand-er paw. I don't know if a bullet could penatrait a Dragons scales." Spyro looked at his paw then looked back at Jolt.

"How advanced are these "guns"?"

"Well there are alot of types. There are guns ment for selt defence, guns made for powerful shots, guns made for rapid-fire and there are guns made to shoot from over a mile." Spyro and Sparx both became wide eye'd and Sparx asked.

"How can someone fire from over a mile." Jolt smirked and said.

"Simple, attach a telascope to it." Sparx thought for a second.

"oh duh!" All three of them started to crack up. After they calmed down Jolt turned to them and said.

"To be honest, I prefer swords over guns." Spyro was confused.

"How come?" Jolt sighed.

"Because with a guns you just go BANG and your done. With swords you have more of a chance to block attacks, AND its more exciting. Most people only uses guns now. I hate my world." This time Sparx asked a question.

"I get why you prefer swords, but whats wrong with your world." Jolt looked right at Sparx and said.

"People, Humans, MY KIND. About 75% of my kind is shelfish, greedy, heartless and cruel! Innocent people get hurt, robbed, mugged, taken hostedge, torcherd, murdered, and worst of all RAPED! I couldn't go one day in my nieghborhood without hearing a Police siren. I always stayed in my room playing video games for two reasons. Number one, I had no friends. Number two, I was afraid of getting mugged and beaten up!" Jolt was panting from talking so much which turned into shouting. Spyro thought about what Jolt said before speaking.

"What about now?" Jolt turned back to Spyro.

"Huh?"

What about now huh? If you were back home would you still be locked up in your room playing games?" Jolt thought for a moment before answering.

"No. I would be outside doing somthing, and if anyone tried anything I would kick thier ass." Jolt smilled as he finished. Spyro smilled back before Jolt hung his head again and sighed.

"If only I could prove to Electra that I was telling the truth." Sparx got off of Spyro's head and flew up to Jolt.

"Well why don't we get inside. Maybe you'll come up with somthing later." Jolt nodded.

"Good idea Sparx." Jolt and Spyro got up and flew in through the window for the training room that was next to the pool of visions. It was empty in both rooms so Jolt and Spyro landed and started walking. Once the exited the training room and turned to walk down the hall, someone shouted from behind.

"JOLT!" The three of them turned around saw Electra and Cynder. Jolt saw Electra and had an idea of what she was going to say.

"Electra, I under stand if you never want to see me again. Even if you don't believe me, just let me say that everything I told you was true." Jolt turned and started to walk when Electra spoke.

"I do believe you...Joe." Jolt stopped dead in his tracks and everyone (Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Jolt) looked at Electra.

"W-what did you call me?" Electra walked right up to Jolt.

"I was visited by the Chronicler Ignitus. He told me that everything you said was true. He even showed me the prophecy and your book, were I learned your true name...Joe." Jolt was about to saw somthing but Electra put her paw up telling him to wait.

"I believe you and I know your going to say somthing about us being different species. I don't care what you are Joe, I like you for who you are." Jolt said one thing.

"please, call me Jolt." Electra smilled.

"you got it, Jolt." They were smilling at each other both happy. The the alarm bell started ringing. Everyone jumped and ran through the training room and into the room with the pool of vivions. They looked from the bolcony and saw somthing flying and heading start for them.

"DUCK!" As soon as Cynder shouted everyone ducked as something swooped and landed in the training room. It was a Wyvern with and Orange barb and slash marks across it's left eye. It was Venom.


	17. Chapter 16: Joe

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Sixteen Joe

"VENOM!" Jolt shouted as he got into a fighting stance. He winced from being in pain wich Venom could obviously see. Venom gave a toothy grin and spoke.

"Well well well, if it isssn't Jolt." Venom's eye was closed from the cut scabbing over.

"I thought I sent you packing." Jolt was growling while Venom laughing.

"I don't give up asss easssily asss you or your mate." Jolt and Electra eyes widned and blushed like mad and Jolt growled even lowder.

"I'm ganna make sure you stay down this time." Jolt stepped foword and cringed in pain because he was still hurt from yesterday. Electra went to help Jolt while Venom laughed.

"You can't even walk ssstraight." Jolt growled and tried to get back up but Electra stopped him.

"Jolt don't, your still hurt. I'll take care if him." Jolt turned to her.

"WHAT! Are you nuts? Your no more healed than I am."

"Actualy I am. I only got stung." Electra stepped foword and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, you cccertinly made a fassst recovery. I never got your name." Electra started growling.

"I am Electra, niece of the Gaurdian of Electricity Volteer." Electra kept growling.

"A relative of one of the Gaurdiansss. You'll make A fine part of my collection." Venom took a fighting stance while Jolt instantly started to growl then shouted.

"KICK HIS ASS!" Venom and Electra charged at each other and started scratching. Electra made sure to watch her back this time since last time she got stung when she thought she beat Venom. They jumped away from each other and started circling each other. As Jolt watched he noticed a crystal in the training room, the wierd thing was it was a blue crystal. (light blue if you want to be exact) Jolt remembered those crystals upgraded breath elements in the game but didn't read what they did here.

Electra and Venom had stopped circling each other, The crystal was right behind her. Jolt knew they were going to charge at each other again. Jolt noticed that Venom was planing to sting her again from under. He looked at Electra and saw she didn't have a clue. Just as Venom Charged, Jolt ignored any pain in his body and dashed straight for Electra.

"ELECTRA LOOK OUT!" Just as Electra turned her head she saw Jolt run into her and shoved her away. As soon as Jolt had gotten her out of the way. Venom slamed into him and lunged his stinger into his chest, right where his heart is. Jolt gasped as they both kept flying and crashed right into the crystal, shattering it all around them. Electra was able to see everything.

"JOLT NOOO!" Jolt's face was frozen for a second before falling limp and his eyes closed. Electra had tears streaming down her face while she was growling in rage. The gaurdians just arrived as Venom removed his stinger from Jolts chest. They were shocked.

"We're too late." Volteer said as he saw Jolt laying motionless and his niece growling with tears streaming from her face. Venom turned to Electra and spoke.

"Now that he isss out of the way. your next." Just as Venom sarted to step toword her, he saw somthing move bellow him. He looked and saw shards of the crystal moving. Slowly they moved towords Jolts body, being absorbed into his body. As soon as the last shard was absorbed into Jolts body he started to glow so bright that all could be seen of was a white glowing sillhouette of him. Jolts body got up and walked towords Venom. Venom moved back in fear as did everyone else.

(Open Your Heart (full version) from sonic adventure starts)

Jolts body stood up-right and started to change. The tail, wings and horns shrunk until they were gone. The bright light practectly dispersed from the body revealing what looked like a hairless ape. But it was a human with medium length brown hair and blue eyes wearing all black skater shoes, blue jeans, a blue cotten t-shirt, a black open button up t-shirt with blue flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves, a belt with a spooky skull belt buckle with 17 inch black bollo Machete attached on the left side and a studded Bracelet on it's right wrist.

"What are you?" Venom asked. The Human smirked and said.

"My real name is Joe...and I'm a Human." Joe unsheathed his Machete in his right hand and took a fighting stance with his left foot in front of his right foot, while Venom took a fighting stance as well. Before Joe started he shouted two words.

"LETS ROCK!" Joe and Venom then charged each other. Venom tried attacking but Joe blocked every one with his Mechete. Joe was blocking every attack and waiting for Venom to leave an opening so he could attack. Joe kept blocking for a every few minutes then started attacking, swinging his machete and even spinning to use the momentom he already gotten in mid-swing. Venom was covord in gashes and cuts while Joe's Machete was coverd in blood. When Joe was close enough, he actualy punched Venom in the face with his left arm making Venom stagger back. Joe quickly said.

"That was my weak arm."

When Venom Charged again Joe moved to the side and slashed through Venoms right wing membrane. Venom cried out in pain before he quickly tried to bite him. Joe jumped back and kicked him in the jaw. Venom staggerd back again while Joe slashed threw Venoms other wing so he couldn't fly. Venom cried out again before tripping Joe with his tail making Joe fall on his back. Just before Venom attacked Joe rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Venom tried attaching again by slashing Joe with his claws. Joe caught Venoms right arm and quickly broke it, before slicing through his arm and the rest of his wing membrane. Venom cried out louder as Joe slice his right arm off.

Venom staggerd back and saw that his arm was rappidly leaking blood. Venom looked at Joe.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SSSUFFER FOR THAT!" Veno charged as Joe gave a toothy grin.

"Bring it bitch!" Joe charged at Venom and kept fighting. Joe didn't get hit even once but Venom had numarous cuts and slashes all over his body. As they were fighting, Joe was now getting blood all over his clothes. Venom tried to bite again which resulted in another kick in the jaw. Venom staggerd back again before charging. Joe just stood there smiling. Once Venom was in reach he tried to slash Joe with his claws. Joe jumps back then jumps foword onto Venoms head, Joe ran down Venoms spine then jumped of and turned around. Venom turn and saw Joe smilling and panting a little.

"Come on Venom. Is this all you got?"

"I will ssshow you my true ssstrangth" Venom then swung his tail at Joe and hit him hard in the gut, making him roll across the ground. Once Joe got up he saw Venom charging again. Joe smilled and ran straight for him, once they were close enough Joe slid under Venom like a baseball player and sliced Venom right down his chest. Venom stumble and cried in pain. While Joe was behind Venom he kickind him in the ass sending him stembling foword more. Venom looked back at Joe and saw him panting. Venom turned around and said

"You can't lassst forever!"

"Niether can you!" Joe and Venom charged each other, when they were in reach Venom swung his arm/wing attempting to slash Joe. Joe jumped back but Venom also swung his tail at Joe with the barb pointing at him. Joe caught his tail avoiding the barb and then sliced off Venom's tail.

"AHHH!" Joe threw the sliced tail aside and started beating the shit out of Venom. He kicked, punched and sliced wihout giving up. Everyone was amased at how much Joe was beating Venom senseless. Joe gave Venom an uppercut which made venom stagger back a little. Joe stood there panting and said.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Joe charged at Venom fell steam with his Machete ready. Venom was just recovering when he saw Joe charging.

"GAME OVER VENOM!" When Joe was close enough, he swung his Machete and sliced Venom's head right off.

(Open your heart ends)

Joe stood the panting then looked at his Machette, he broght his Machette up and licked some blood off. Joe Immidiantly started spitting.

"YUCK! MAN that was rank!" Joe looked at his Machette again.

"So much for looking like a badass. Hehe." Joe said with a chuckled before sheathing his Machette again and snapping it in place. Joe then looked at Electra with a smile before walking up to her. Electra walk to him as well and when they got close enough, Joe knealed down.

"J-Joe?" Electra asked in complete shock.

"In the flesh." Electra instantly smilled at lunged at Joe, putting her front paws on his shoulders and kissed him. Joe held her and kissed her back. When they finaly kissed they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Electra."

"I love you too Joe." They kissed again until someone cleared thier throat. They both seperated and Joe stood up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Gee thanks for helping!" Joe sarcasticly said and mad.

"Well excuse us for being in shock. How did you do that anyway?" Spyro asked

"Well when I was losing conciousness, I thought of how I used to be when I was still Human. I guess that crystal not only healed me but it also changed me to back to a Human. What does that type of crystal do anyway." Volteer stepped foword and explained.

"Well you see Dragons that have the ability to use that crystal allows dragons to connect with the ancesters and impower them for a short time. Like the Pool of Visions only certain Dragons can use it." Joe was now sitting indian style next to Electra.

"No wonder I didn't get tired as fast." Electra looked at him.

"You don't work out much do you?"

"Not realy. But thats changed since I've been here." Volteer got closer and Joe got up.

"I must say that your fighting style is most strange. Where did you ever come up with it?" Joe thought for a moment before explaining.

"Well you see i thought that when I'm fighting. I swing my weapon, then half the time instead of swinging my weapon the other way, I'll spin around and use the momentom to attack the same way and try and catch my enemy off gaurd."

"Most interesting."

"I think it came from over here." Everyone frose when they heard voices. Flame and Ember walked in and gasped. They both saw Venom dead in a pool of blood with his arm tail and head sliced off. They got closer and both asked at the same time.

"What happened." Joe answered.

"This Wyvern came and I kicked his ass." They bothed jumped at the same time. Flame asked.

"Who are you." Joe smilled.

"I'm Joe, but my friends call me Blade." Ember frose in fear as she rembered the note from a few days ago.

[flashback]

_Ember_

_I suggest that you stop harassing Cynder. If you_

_continue then I will have no other choice but to take_

_action, and I assure you that you do not want that._

_Sinceraly_

_Blade_

[end flashback]

"I'm Flame and this is Ember"

"W-what are you?" Ember said in fear.

"I'm an evolved version of ape thats different from the kind that served the Dark Master. My kind are called Human's." Flame asked next

"Were are you from?"

"I believe you'll find out in time." Flame looked around while Ember kept her eyes on Joe. After looking around Flamed fanily asked.

"Wheres Jolt?"

"Jolt went to get some rest. He helped me take down Venom." Flame nodded and turned to the gaurdians.

"Well me and Ember will let you guys take care of things." Flame then turned to Ember.

"Come on Ember." Ember fallowed him and took another glance at Joe before leaving. Once they both left everyone turned to Joe and Spyro asked.

"Did you have to tell Ember your Blade?" Joe started cracking up.

"Yeah. Partly it was to keep her in check. But it was mostly just to screw with her mind." Joe started cracking up again with Sparx joining in. After Joe and Sparx calmed down, Cyril spoke.

"Why don't you all get some rest. I believe you all deserve it." Electra walked up to Joe and he kneeled down.

"How are you going to change back?" Joe looked at where the crystal was and saw a chunk left. Joe walked over to is and said.

"Easy, I'll use whats left of the crystal and concintrate on being a dragon again." Joe kneeled down, put his hand on the crystal and closed his eyes and concintated. After a couple of mintues Joe's body became a glowing sillhouette and his body began to change. When the light dispersed from his body, he was a dragon again. As a bonus all the blood on him was gone. Spyro walked up to him and asked with a laugh.

"So what are we supposed to call you?" Jolt thought for a second

"Well around others, call me Jolt in my Dragon form and call me Joe in my Human form. I don't think everyones ready to find yout yet." Cyril spoke up.

"I agree. In fact I am glade The niether Flame or Ember decided to ask why or how you got here." Jolt nodded.

"Me too. But honestly, I prefer Jolt. My old name stays with my old life." Everyone else nodded, and left. Spryo, Cynder and Sparx went to thier rooms while the Gaurdians went to got someone to clean the corps in the training room. Electra walked over to Jolt.

"Why don't you come relaxe with me for a litte bit." Jolt thought for a sec.

"Sure. It's not that late so I won't be going to sleep for a bit." they both walked to Electra's room while she smilled.


	18. Chapter 17: An Understanding

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

(A/N: From here on when I type Jolt that means he's in his Dragon form. When I type Joe he's in his Human form.)

Chapter Seventeen An Understanding

It was early in the morning and everyone was still in bed. Volteer was up though, walking through the hall, and thinking about yesterday. He had witnessed Jolt transform and practicly slaughter Venom. He decided to check on Electra and see what she thought about all of this. When he got near her room Volteer smelled something faint, He recognized the smell but couldn't place it. Volteer had an idea what it might be, so he tried opening the door without knocking. The door was locked, but all the gaurdians each had a skeleton key. He unlocked the door and when he opened it and smelled the same thing, the room was filled with the scent. Now that Volteer could smell it better he recognised it immediatly, it was pheramones. The same type of pheramones from when Dragons share and intimate momment. He looked and saw Electra and Jolt sleeping together with thier tails intertwind. Volteer shouted

"ELECTRA! JOLT!" Both Electra and Jolt jumped, Jolt fell right off the bed. After he got up he looked at Volteer.

"Damn Volteer what the hell!" Jolt said still tired while Electra was worried.

"You now very well what!" Volteer spoke with anger in his voice. Jolt had an idea what he was talking about but decided to play dumb for the momment.

"what are talking about." Volteer grew angerier.

"Don't act like you don't know I can small the pheramones, I know very well what you to did last night!" Volteer spoke fast again but Jolt understood every word. Electra decided to speak.

"Face it Jolt, we've been caught." Jolt turned around to her.

"What do we do?" Electra smilled and said.

"You try to get away and hide for about an hour. I'm sure I can get my uncle to calm down by then." Jolt smilled back before Cyril spoke.

"I doubt it young lady! And you are not going anywhere Jolt!" Jolt thought for a second about how he could get past Cyril when he thought of one of his favorite movies.

"Ok Cyril, but can just say somthing?" Volteer answered still annoyed.

"What!" Jolt pointed behind Cyril.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Volteer looked behind him out into the hallway and Jolt slid right beneath him. Volteer saw him running and quickly spoke to Electra before he gave chase.

"We're not through yet." Volteer quickly ran after Jolt and shouting.

"COME BACK HERE!" Jolt ran around the courner, when Volteer ran around the courner he saw nobody. He should have been able to see Jolt as soon as he turned the courner. As he was thinking, a pebble hit on the head from above. Volteer looked up and saw Jolt holding himself against the beams in the cieling.

(Encounter from Metal gear Solid 2 starts)

"Nice try Jolt. But it will take more than that to lose me." Jolt smilled and said.

"You mean something like this?" Jolt droped down, Spread his wings, and took off threw a nearby balcony. Volteer took off after him, both flying threw the air. Jolt had a hard time shaking Volteer, ever turn Jolt made Volteer matched. Jolt had an idea and flew threw small ally the he knew Volteer would be to big to fly threw, Volteer stopped just in time and flew upwords. He saw Jolt flying on the other side and gave chase again. Jolt smilled because he put enough distance between them to come up with a quick plane. He suddenly had another idea and flew straight for Mason's workshop. He landed right at the door and went right in, slamming the door behind them. He looked for Mason and found him right away.

"Mason! You got to hid from Volteer now!" Mason smilled and said.

"Quickly this way!"

Volteer saw Jolt land at Mason's workshop. He landed and went right in and spotted Mason.

(Encounter Ends)

"Mason! Were is Jolt?" Mason stopped what he was doing and turned to Volteer.

"Sorry Volteer. No body as come in all day mate." Volteer huffed.

"I saw Jolt walk right in." Mason smiled and said.

"Your welcome to look around if you like." Volteer looked around and checked behind everything and in every container that wasn't filled with scrap parts. He then saw a closed container that was about the same size as Jolt. He took of the lid to find...more scrap. Volteer huffed in fustration then turned to Mason.

"Find anything?" Volteer simply walked towords the door.

"No but if you do see Jolt tell me IMMIDIANTLY!" With that, Volteer slammed the door and took off.

Once Mason heard the sound of Volteer's flapping wings fade away, the little Mole started to laugh. He then turned to the last conainer with scraps that Volteer checked.

"It's all clear Jolt." The scraps moved together at once showing it was another lid attached by a hing, and Jolt climbed out.

"Thanks Mason, you realy saved my ass."

"Don't worrie about it mate. It's the least I can do after you've given me somthing interesting to do." Jolt turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, ever since the Catapults, mechanisms and most of Warfang were fixed. I aven't ad much to do, that is until you came brought me those ideas for those guitar's and that S made to look like Spyro. Before then I've been bored, thinking that I wasn't needed anymore." Jolt thought for a moment before speaking.

"You realy like biulding things don't you Mason."

"Building complex things is my passion." Jolt laughed before speaking again.

"So why did you make this thing?" Jolt tapped on the container he was hidding in.

"What? You don't think I don't get into my fair share of mischief?" Jolt started cracking up.

"So what did you do? Volteer looked mighty miffed." Jolt stopped instantly and started blushing.

"I uh... mated with his niece Electra..." Jolt said quitly, felling a little embaressed.

"Seem's like you're in some real hot water mate."

"Hay it was her idea. Besides I realy love her." Mason's eyes widend

"Oh well if thats the case than I think you're in the clear. You did it out of love not lust, I'm sure the Gaurdians will understand." Jolt sighed.

"I hope so. Because I'm still not sure if the Gaurdians trust me completely." Mason raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that mate?" Jolt looked around seeing Moles working on different random things before looking at Mason.

"Is there somewhere where we can speak privetly? And are there any blue crystals nearby?" Mason nodded.

"In my studey. It's privet and there are some crystals I've been examining." Jolt smilled. Maosn led them to his study and shut the door.

"So what is it that you need the privecy?"

"I'd rather show you, I'll need a farely large blue crystal." Mason nodded and handed him a chunck of blue crystal. Jolt took it and started to glow, Jolt soon transformed back to his human form. All the blood that was on him before had disappered. Mason jump back in surprise.

"What are you?" Joe smiled and began to explain.

Meanwhile Electra had been brought to the Pool of visions, Volteer had just told Terrador and Cyril. Cyril looked at Electra with a stern face.

"Well Electra I would like to hear an explaination."

"So would I!" Cyril turned to Volteer.

"Volteer calm down. I know that you are very upset, but we "especialy you" should at least hear her out first." Terrador spoke next.

"I agree with Cyril. Hearing her out is the least you can do." Volteer growled.

"Very well, but this had better be good!" Electra was nervous, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well the thing is that I love Jolt, and I wanted us to be mates." Volteer quickly budded in.

"What if you become gravid? Did you ever think of that?" Electra looked right at him.

"Uncle Volteer I wasn't in heat, I know what I'm doing." Volteer grew angrier.

"Regardless, you are not old enough to be Mating!" Electra started to get angry.

"Says you! I think I'm more than old enough to mate with someone I'm in love with!" Volteer got even more mad.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Electra was realy getting mad now.

"Why not! I know I'm supossed to respect you, and I do. But I'm not a hatchling anymore, I can take care of myself, I love Jolt more than anything so it was bound to happen, and if I become gravid? Well I'm sure that me and Jolt will become great parents." Volteer was getting angerier by the second.

"Still, the Drak Master is said to return and I'm sure that you could not fight off his minions AND care for a child!"

"How do you know that we can't? Jolt was able to kill a WYVERN! I'm sure if we did end up having children at some point, I'm sure that Jolt and I would be able to."

"Now listen-"

"Will BOTH of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone looked and saw Jolt standing in the doorway. Volteer instantly started.

"You have no right to-"

"SHUT UP!" Jolt shouted, cutting of Volteer.

"Do you to relise how fucking stupid you two sound?" Jolt looked at Volteer.

"Volteer, Electra is right, she isn't a... hatchling anymore. You need to give her some space and try not to worrie so much." Electra smilled.

"Thank you Jolt." Jolt turned to Electra.

"And you." Elctra's eyes widdend.

"I know that you upset because he's over reacting. But he's only trying to protect you." Jolt spoke to both of them next.

"Now I think Both of you need to make up." Electra and Volteer looked at each other. Electra spoke up first.

"Uncle Volteer, I'm sorry for talking back at you." Volteer spoke next.

"And I am sorry for yelling. I just worry about you Electra." Both of them hugged as Jolt Cyril and Terrador watched. Cyril turned to Jolt and spoke.

"Jolt, do you now what this means now that you have mated with Electra?" Jolt turned to Cyril and answered.

"Kind of. I now that since we mated, we are now bonded together, and we're sopposed to be mates forever. Am I right?" Cyril nodded.

"Yes you are correct, but do you know how strong that bond is?" Jolt thought for a second and answered.

"Well I'm going to guess its simalare to marrage."

"On the contrary dear boy. While becoming mated is similare to marrage, the bond is stronger with the two who have become mated." Jolt eyes widdend at this and thought for a second, he looked at Electra then smilled before speaking.

"Than I'm glade I'm glade I'm mated to Electra." Electra smilled ran to Jolt and almost tackled him with a hug. Jolt smilled and hugged her back and Electra spoke with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Jolt."

"I love you too Electra." The were broght out of thier hug when Cyril cleared his throat.

"As much as I appreciate calming them both down, I am sorry to say that we still need to punish you in some way." Terrador spoke up.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have him do patrol on the wall for today." Volteer nodded.

"Yes, and I suppose Hunter could help teach him what to do." Jolt turned to Volteer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, sometimes the Cheetahs offer to held with patrol around Warfang." Volteer thought for a moment.

"I suppose it will do." Jolt smilled before saying.

"hold on, I have and idea." Jolt ran into the training room were Spyro and Cynder were training and probably evesdroping a little. When Terrador saw Sparx whatch Spyro and Cynder Train a idea form in his mind as well.

"Sparx. Would you come here please." Sparx flew right up to him.

"What do you need?"

"I want you to inform Hunter that I will be bringing Jolt to serve a punishment. He should doing patrol on the east wall."Sparx gave a quick salute.

"Gotcha big guy." Sparx took of out of the window.

"Think I can get a ride Terrador?" Terrador turned back around and saw Jolt in his Human form. Terrador was surprised at first but then he cuckle relizing what Joe had planned.

"Very well, climb up." Terrador layed down and Joe got on his back.

"Always wanted to ride a dragon." Joe and Terrador chuckled and Terradow flew of the balcony.


	19. Chapter 18: Catching Up

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Eighteen Catching Up

Hunter was pratroling and enjoying the view beyond the wall surrounding Warfang. He was brought attention when he heard a buzzing sound. He turned a saw sparx flying towords him.

"Hay Cheetah-man."

"Greetings Sparx. What brings you here."

"Terrador's bringing Jolt here to serve a punishment. He's I think he's going to do patrol with you." Hunter nodded.

"Thank you Sparx. Do you know what Jolt did to get in trouble in the first place?" Sparx shrugged.

"I don't know but Volteer was mad."

"Very well, thank you for informing me Sparx." Right after Hunter thanked Sparx, Terrador flew over and landed. Hunter looked around before asking.

"Where is Jolt?" Joe jumped off and landed on Terrador's right. Joe smirked at Hunter.

"Whats up Hunter?" Hunter's eyes widend.

"J-Jolt?" Joe laughed at Hunter's reaction.

"It's Joe when I'm a human." Hunter smilled and laughed.

"You realy were telling the truth." Terrador cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now Hunter, Joe is going to help with patrol for the rest of the day. When your shift is over I will come back for him." Hunter nodded.

"Understood Terrador." Sparx flew up to Terrador.

"Hay Terrador is it okay if I hang here with Hunter and Joe?" Terrador thought about it.

"As long as it's okay with Hunter." Both of them looked at Hunter.

"I see no reason why he can't." Terrador nodded before speaking.

"Very well, I will return later." After Terrador left Hunter turned to Joe and studied him.

"I must ask, do all humans look like that?" Joe chuckled.

"Well some humans have diferent skin color, hair color, and diferent facial features." Hunter listened with interest.

"What about those strange clothing?" Joe looked at his clothes before answering.

"Well you see, there are millions apon millions of clothing designs. Some are formal, some are casual, and some I don't realy know how to describe." Hunter then noticed his Machete.

"What kind of sword is that." Joe unsnapped the two snaps that held the blade in place and unsheathed his weapon and showed it to Hunter.

"This type of sword is called a bollo Matchette. I bought it years ago." Joe paused before looked at Hunter.

"Do people name weapons here?" Hunter chuckled.

"Of coarse. However people don't usualy name weapon unless it is important in some way." Joe looked back at his Machette.

"Well I named it because it's my first and only weapon. I named it Purgatory." Hunter looked confuesed.

"Purgatory?" Joe looked back at Hunter.

"In my world theres a religion were people believe that those who have been evil or heartless all thier lives, go to a place called hell. Hell is suppossed to be a place were the souls of the evil go to be torchered as punishment for thier deeds. People who have been good go to a place called Heaven, a place who souls of the good hearted go to rest." Sparx asked.

"Than what is Purgatory?" Joe turned to Sparx and answered.

"Purgatory is basicly a place were people get judged on the things they have done through out thier life. If they have been bad they go to Hell, if they were good they go to Heaven. In a nutshell, Purgatory is judgement. I also need it Purgatory because it sounded cool." Hunter and Sparx chuckled while Joe sheathed Purgatory.

"Well it seems alot has happened since I last saw you. Care to tell me what happened?" Joe took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx took me shopping to make my room more somfortable. I got a clock, a carpet, and some books about things in this world. When we got back I told Spyro that Ignitus was the new Chronicler."

"He is?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah, but I accidently made it look like a big joke, which got Spyro made." Sparx mummble.

"Thats an understatment." Joe wipped his head at Sparx.

"Shut up!" Joe looked back at Hunter.

"Anyway Spyro got so mad that he turned intoa form where the darkness temporarely consumes him, It's a form known as Dark Spyro. He attacked me and eventualy I convinced Spyro that I was serious and he calmed down. That night Ignitus visited me and Spyro through our dreams, seperatly of coarse. Ignitus told me that the Dark Master is going to return." Hunters eyes widend.

"What! That isn't good. Do the Gaurdians know?" Sparx answered.

"Yup. Thier trying to find out how with that magic pool." Joe continued telling hunter about everything that happened. Joe told Hunter about Electra, about the dance, and bout how Joe found his Element. Eventualy he got to Venom and told Hunter how Venom wanted Jolt as part of some sick collection. He told everything leading to how he deafeted Venom. Hunter spoke.

"I can't believe you were able to defeat a Wyvern." Joe chuckled.

"Well, if those Crystals didn't give me that boost than I'd be done for."

"But why are you being punished?" Joe began to blush when Sparx spoke too.

"Yeah what did you do? I couldn't hear what you guys said but I've never seen Volteer that mad." Joe sighed before speaking.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell." Hunter nodded.

"I promise to keep it a secret. You have my word." Joe turned to Sparx and pointed at him.

"YOU have to sware because if you tell anyone, I'll shock you until your nothing but DUST!" Sparx backed away scared with his hands up.

"OK! OK! I swear."

"Good you can only tell Spyro and Cynder." Hunter spoke to get Joe to get him to calm down.

"I think he gets it. Now what did you do?" Joe took a deep breath before answering with a red face.

"I...I mated with Electra." Both of thier jaws drop and thier eyes widend. Sparx started laughing while Hunter stood shocked before saying.

"Do you know what this means?" Joe nodded.

"Yes, me and Electra share a bond stronger than marrage." Hunter crossed his arms.

"That too, but do you realise that Electra may become gravid?" Joe's face got even more red.

"Don't worry. Before I stopped Electra and Volteer's fighting I heard what they said. Electra wasn't in heat." Sparx kept laughing until both Hunter and Joe looked at him and spoke at the same time.

"Are you quite done yet?" Sparx forced himself to calmed down.

"Sorry." Hunter and Joe looked back at each other.

"Anyway, durring thier aurgument I heard Elecra say that if she did become... gravid, that I'd become a great perent." Joe spoke uneasily.

"Then why do you sound so uneasy." Joe sighed and looked down.

"I don't know. I guess it's just the thought that makes me nervous." Hunter thought before asking.

"Would you ever want children?" Joe looked up at Hunter again.

"Of course, I've always wanted kids. But the thought that the possibillity is mush closer makes me nervous. What about you? Would you ever want children?" Hunter crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps if I've found the right female to be my mate than probably." Joe then turned to Sparx.

"What about you Sparx?" He shrugged.

"Not sure. I've never thought about it before. You'll have to get back to me on that one." Joe turned back to Hunter with a smile.

"Imagine two Sparx's." Hunter smilled

"Thats worse the to Dark Master's" Joe and Hunter started cracking up while Sparx glared at them.

Meanwhile Flame and Ember walking around Warfang. They decided to walk around and see of anything interesting. Ember looked over at Flame and noticed he looked a little pale.

"Flame are you okay? You look kinda pale." Flame looked over at Ember and answered.

"Yeah I'm just feeling kind of wierd is all. I'll be okay." Ember smilled.

"Good" Flame smilled back, but what he wasn't telling Ember was that he only felt himself slowley getting worse.


	20. Chapter 19: Put To The Test

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Nineteen Put To The Test

Hunter, Joe and Sparx were talking to each other while on patrol. Mostly asking Joe about his world. Joe was explaining about cars when Hunter heard somthing. Hunter held up his hand.

"Wait. I heard somthing." Everyone listened and eventualy they heard a couple of high pitched laughs. Joe recognissed this laugh.

"Apes." Joe said. Sparx turned to Joe.

"It must be some random group that think they can get in the city. It happens alot." Joe smirked then looked at Hunter.

"Cover me, I'll fight them." Hunters eyes widend.

"What? You plan to take them by your self?" Joe explained.

"Well since I had a boost from the crystal when I was fighting Venom, I want to see what I can realy do." Sparx flew up to Joe and said.

"But how do you plan on getting down there?" Joe looked over the side a saw a farely tall tree close the wall. He sighed and said.

"I'm probably going to bust my ass doing this." Joe took a couple steps back and then ran and jumped towords the tree. Hunter ran to the edge and saw Joe disapear into the leafs. Joe got hit in the gut by a branch, but grabbed it before he fell. All Hunter heard was Joe shout.

"OW! Dammit!" Sparx winced while Hunter shouted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good!" Hunter relaxed a little while Joe climbed down the tree, a minute later he droped from the tree landing in a roll. Once he got up he undid the snapes on the sheath and unsheathed Purgatory, then he resnaped the snapes so they wouldn't get coaught on anything while looked around himself for any Apes. Joe got in a fighting stance with Purgatory in his right hand and his left foot in front of his right foot and prepared himself, ready to strike.

"I know your out there so show yourselfs!" Right after Joe spoke, ten small Apes and a large Ape appeared. Joe figured the large Ape was the leader. Soon enough the large Ape spoke.

"Well well well, I haven't seen anything like you before. You look kind of like us. Get him!" One of the small Apes ran at Joe and when it was close enough the Ape jumped at Joe. Joe caught the Ape by its armor and threw it at another small Ape, making them roll across the ground. Once the two small Apes had gotten back up, the leader looked back at Joe.

"Just who and what are you?" Joe smirked and answered.

"My name is Joe, my kind are called Humans, we have evolved from Apes much different from you lesser beings." The leader instantly got angery.

"Lesser! Nobody talks about us like that. Take him out boys!" The small Apes charged at Joe. once they were close enough Joe kick one like a soccer ball with his left foot causing it to go rolling across the ground. Then punched another Ape causing it to fall to the ground, Then Joe swung Purgatory around to his right and caught an Ape off gaurd as it was about to attack from behind and sliced right into his throat. The Ape cluched his throat as he made a gurgling sound and died. Then Joe swung his left leg around and kicked the same Ape he punched earlier right after it got up, then saw the Ape he first kicked jumping at him. Joe swung Purgatory to the left like a baseball bate and swung with so much power the he sliced clean through the Ape's mid section. Another Ape managed to get on Joe's back while he was destracted. Joe instantly tried to get the monkey off his back.

(A/N: lol!)

Suddenly the Ape gave a shriek of pain then let go and fell. Joe looked and saw an arrow sticking out, he looked up at Hunter ready to fire again, Joe gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. Joe saw that the remaining seven Apes were surrounding him and jumping around. He saw an Ape jump at him and caught it by the armor like the first one, then rammed Purgatory through the Apes gut killing it instantly, then he removed Purgatory. Joe quickly turned around and threw the corpse at an Ape that was in mid-jump making the Ape go tumbling back. As soon as Joe turned around, an Ape jumped at Joe which Hunter took out in mid-jump, and let out a chriek of pain before dieing. Another Ape tried but Joe turned once he the shriek and saw an Ape jumping at him. When the Ape was was half way there, Joe thrusted Purgatory foword at the Ape and pierced right through him in mid-air. Joe swung Purgatory to the right which flung the corps at an unlucky Ape.

Joe quickly turned and saw another Ape jump at him, he swung Purgatory towords his upper left and slashed the Ape across the chest and left a deep gash, the Ape hit the ground and died in a puddle off his own blood. While Joe was taking care of that Ape, Hunter took out another that tried attacking from behind. An Ape was lucky enough to get on Joe's back. The Ape started scratching at the back of Joe's neck. Joe wondered why Hunter wasted attacking while trying to shack off the Ape. Joe saw another another Ape try to attck from in front. He simply drop-kicked it away when he figured it out. Joe knew the he was facing towords Hunter so he was in the way. Joe quickly turned around and Hunter took it out. Joe saw one jump at him from the right, once the Ape was airborn Joe just held out Purgatory pointing at the Ape. The Ape only had a second to see his mistake before he became impaled on Purgatory. Joe flung the body away and turned to the last Ape and saw him shaking like a leaf. Joe took a step foword and the Ape took a step back. Joe smiled on the inside and stomped forword and growled.

"GRRR!"

"AHHH!" The Ape ran away and disapeared into some bushes. Joe chuckled as he turned to the leader.

"Looks like its just you and me ugly." The leader took out a beat up looking sword while he spoke.

"Don't be so cocky kid. I'm alot tougher then that lot." Joe smirked as he got in a fighting stance.

"Let's rock!" The large Ape charged Joe and swung his blade. Joe blocked the blow and they both held thier ground and tried to over power each other. While thier blades were crossed, Joe kicked the leader in the gut making him stagger back. Joe jumped at him and brought Purgatory down only to be blocked by the large Ape. Joe's eyes widend in serpries.

"I told you im tougher." The leader used his free hand to punch Joe in the gut. The punch sent Joe rolling across the ground. Joe quickly got up and held his stomach with his left hand. He saw the Ape charge at him with his sword in the air. Joe rolled to the left and as soon he was back on his feet he slash at the Ape and got him in the arm. The Ape grunted and swung his sword at Joe who block with his own sword just in time. Joe strugled to keep the Ape at bay. Joe musterd enough strength to push the Ape back and punched him in the face hard enough to make The Ape stagger back and make his hand hurt like hell. Joe looked up just in time to get puched in the eye. Joe fell on his back and got pissed.

"THATS IT!" Joe kicked the Ape with both legs making the Ape stumble back a couple of feet. Joe rolled backwords and stood up. Before the Ape could recover Joe ran at him and without stopping, he Kicked him in the gut with his right foot, delivered another punch to the face, kicked him in the side with his other foot then crouched before preforming a round-house kick to the Apes face with his right foot and sent the Ape back a couple of feet making him hit the ground and drop his weapon. The Ape reached for his weapon, only to have Joe kick it away. Joe then stomped on the Apes chest making him grunt in pain. Joe pointed Purgatory at the Apes face.

"Why are you here?" Joe was obviously pissed.

"I won't talk." Joe growled before ramming Purgatory into the Apes shoulder, making the Ape shout in pain.

"ARGHH!" Joe pulled out Purgatory and pointed the blood dripping blade at the Apes throat.

"I'm not going to ask again." The grunted before speaking.

"We came to get that Purple pest and that Traiter." Joe thought of another question as the apes shoulder bled.

"Who sent you?"

"Our Master sent us." Joe pressed the tip of the blood covered blade against the Apes throat.

"Who's your Master?" The Ape chuckled.

"Lets just say hes believed to be dead." Joe growled.

"Your no use to me anymore." Joe brought back Purgatory.

"See you in hell!" Joe swung Purgatory and sliced the Ape's throat open. Joe stepped back and watched as the Ape cluched his throat and gurgled trying to call for help. Within seconds the large Ape lied dead in a pool of his own blood. Joe spoke again.

"I know your out there you little Ape." The last small Ape came out from a bush shaking like a leaf. Joe looked at him then turned to the dead leader to wipe the blood off Purgatory with somthing that wasn't bloody and spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you." The Ape perkerd up.

"I want you to go back to your "Master", and tell him what happend, and tell him who and what I am. Got it?" The Ape nodded quickly.

"Good now scram!" The Ape took off. Joe sheathed Purgatory and snapped it in place, then collapsed to his knees and started panting. Blood covored him. He soon heard Hunter shouting to him.

"Joe! Are you alright?" Joe panted a couple of types before speaking.

"Yeah. I'm just exausted."

"I'll send some Moles to help you." Once Joe was back up on the wall, he began to tell Hunter what the leader told him.

"Believed to be dead? Who could that be?" Joe thought of an answer for Sparx. After a moment Joe's eyes shot open, looked up at Hunter and Sparx and spoke calmley and worried.

"I know who it is."

"Who? Who is it?" Joe Answered Hunter with one word.

"...Gaul..."


	21. Chapter 20: Through The Fire & Flame

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern and Candice goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty Through The Fire And Flame

Hunter was talking to Joe about how Gaul could possibly be alive. A Mole was tending to the wound on the back of Joe's neck. Nobody could figure out how Gaul was alive again or how he was going to bring back the Dark Master. Joe began ot get fustrated.

"Dammit! How can he come back to life? It's not possible to come back without the "Night of Eternal Darkness". It's obvious that isn't happening any time soon." Sparx had an idea.

"Maybe the Dark Master brought him back during the war without anything knowing, just in case blew it." Joe shook his head.

"No. He was to sure of himself. He was so positive he would succeed." Once the mole was done treating Joe he left the three to think. Soon they heard wings flapping. Terradoor landed while Joe got up. Terrador looked at Hunter and smiled.

"I trust you didn't have any trouble with him Hunter." Hunter chuckled.

"No, Joe was no trouble. Infact Joe had taken care of a group of rouge Apes. He was impressive but he does need practice." Terrador looked and saw Joe covored in blood. He thought for a moment.

"I supose I will need to see you practice in the training room."

"Ok but it'll have to be a little later, I'm still a little tired from fighting." Terrador nodded.

"Very well. Now hop on so we can go." Joe climbed aboard then turned to Hunter.

"See you later Hunter."

"Good luck Joe. I hope you and Electra are happy." Joe nodded before Terrador took off. Hunter turned to Sparx.

"Well Cheatah man I got to go too. See ya!" Sparx flew off after Terrador and Joe. Hunter spoke under his breath.

"You certainly are strange Joe."

At the temple Ember when Flame were relaxing. Ember kept asking Flame every couple of minutes. Eventualy Ember had gotten fed up. Ember keep trying to get Flame to stop fussing.

"Ember I'm telling I'm fine."

"No you are not Flame you've being acting odd all day, now hold still." ember put the back of her paw on his forhead. She looked surprised and removed her paw.

"Geez your hot!" Flame smirked.

"Thanks." Ember rolled her eyes.

"No you goof. Your tempeture is realy high. Your head is so hot I could actauly cook on it. We better see the Gaurdians." Ember nudged him to get up. Flame groaned before getting up.

"Alright alright, I'm going." While they were heading towords the Gaurdians Ember wondered what was wrong with Flame.

Meanwhile, Terrador had just arrived at the Temple. Joe got down to have Electra tackle him. Joe laughed as Electra kised him.

"Happy to see me?" Electra got off of him to let him get up.

"Hay I was bored without you." They both laughed before Joe turned to the Gaurdians.

"Well now that Were here I have good news and bad news and worse news." Cyril spoke next.

"Very well, give us the good news first." Joe took a deep breath.

"I now who's going to bring back the Dark Master." Everyone jumped at the news. Volteer's mouth started moving as fast as his Element.

"This is extrordinar amazing you must tell us who is planning such an unspeakibly disastru-" Everyone shouted at once.

"VOLTEER!" Cyril turned to Joe.

"What is the bad news."

"From what I've gathered the Apes thaat were taken out came to get revenge on Spyro and Cynder. When I was forcing the answers out of the leader of those rouge Apes. Gaul has come back to life." Everyone gasped and Cyril started.

"How can that Barbarian come back to life? The "Night of Eternal Night" isn't expected to happen any time soon." Joe shrugged.

"Still trying to figure it out." Terrador decided to ask about the last one.

"Now what is the worst news?" Joe turned to Terrador.

"Obviously its the fact that Gaul is going to bring the Dark Master back AGAIN!" Sparx crossed his arms while Joe walked towords the cluster of blue Crystals.

"No realy? I didn't know that." Joe turned around.

"Very funny smartass. The only questions remaining are how did Gaul come back to life? And how is he going to bring back the Dark Master?" Joe made sure the coast was clear before using the Crystal to transform into his Dragon form. Cyril spoke next.

"We must also find out were Gaul is hiding if we are to stop him." Jolt turned to Electra. He thought she was being kind of left out.

"Electra. do you have any ideas?" Electra thought for a moment before speaking.

"Since the Mountain of Malefor is in ruins than maybe its somewhere else that involved the Dark Master." Jolt suddenly thought of some places and turned to the Gaurdians.

"Thats it! Mayber the places you guys were held Captive." The Gaurdians thought it over before Terrador spoke.

"Well Tall Plains is being gaurded well by the Atlowa, Boysitbig is no longer safe, so that leaves Dante's Freezer." Cyril perked up at the mention of Dante's Freezer.

"Say no more Terrador, I have a student that can preform excelent enough to go check Dante's Freezer." Cyril that turned to Sparx.

"Sparx I belive you know who to get."

"I know , your favorit suck-up. I'll be right back." Sparx flew out the door While Spyro and Cynder came in and gave a quick hello.

"hay guys." Volteer noticed Spyro and Cynder walk in.

"Spyro, Cynder, what brings you both here. Spyro answered.

"We have a little problem." Spyro turned around to reveal Flame being lead in by Ember. Flame was very swety.

"Great Ancesters. What happened?" Ember explained.

"We don't know. Flames been getting hotter and hotter all day." Flame was breathing heavily and spoke.

"I feel like I'm in a valcano." Cyril stepped foword.

"Let me see." Cyril put the back of his paw against Flame's head and quickly drew back and shook it.

"AHH! GREAT ANCESTERS THATS HOT!" Terrador stepped foword.

"Now Cyril his tempeture can't be that hot."

"Oh realy?" Cyril showed Terridor the back of his paw which was all ready red. Volteer saw as well and spoke.

"But that can't be possible. Even a Fire Dragons tempeture doesn't get that high when sick." Flame got a little aggitated.

"I'm not sick. Just hot." Flame started panting again. He was sweating like a fountain. Jolt was confused.

"Than what the he- what in the Ancestors name is wrong with you?" Flame shrugged. Then somthing strange started happening. Flame started floating up into the air slowly, and he wasn't flapping his wings. Joe said one thing.

"What the fuck!" Flame was scared. His body started to glow like a hot piece of metal.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" Flames body grew brighter and hotter. Jolt looked at Spyro then back to Flame and suddenly knew what was going on.

"Oh SHIT! It's a Fire Fury! HIT THE DIRT!" Terrador crouched down.

"Quick! Into the room of visions." Everone including the Gaurdians ran into the room. Everyone saw a bright flash before hearing an explosion and what heard like an eruption of Flames. Thankfully Terrador was acting as a shield. Once it stooped, everyone looked to see Flame lying in a black scortch mark panting not from heat, but from exhaustion. Ember ran up to Flame.

"Flame are you ok?" Flame nodded. Everone else walked up to Flame but stayed behind Ember. Electra decided to ask the million dollar question.

"What just happened?" Jolt answered.

"Flame just did a Fire Fury. Question is why?" Electra asked another question.

"And How?" Jolt was wondering what Electra meant while Cyril sighed.

"I knew this day would come." Spyro turned to Cyril.

"What do you mean Cyril?" Before Cyril could answer a female voice was heard.

"What in the name of the Ancesters happend?" Everyone saw Sparx with a Female Ice Dragoness. She was like Cynder. Slender body, beak-like snout, and three horns on both side of her head. She had light icey blue scales, the frames of her wings were the same color, on the joint of her wing was a dark ice-blue spike, her wing membrane and underbelly was light purple, fin-like spikes ran down the back of her head, her horns were white but they looked like Icicles, her tail-spade was white and looked like it was made out of Ice, her eyes looked like a icey-blueish pueple. Cyril smiled at the sight of her.

"Candice. Just the Ice Dragoness I needed." Candice held up a paw.

"Forgive me Master Cyril but before I ask what you needed me for I want to know what happend here." Jolt quickly came up with somthing.

"I dared him to take on twenty larg dummies." Candice turned and saw Jolt.

"Hay your the Dragon that took out Swamp and sang at the dance." Jolt chuckled.

"The names Jolt." Candice smilled.

"I'm Candice. I'm Master Cyril's best student." Cyril spoke proudly.

"Thanks to me. Now Candice, we need you to go check out Dante's Freezer." Candice's eyes widened.

"Dante's Freezer? But why?" Cyril thought up an explanation while Sparx went to get her.

"We believe there is an Ape base stationed there. We want you to check it out."

"Ok I'll go check it out. It shouldn't take that long, I'll probably be be back by morning." Candice flew out the window before Cynder cleared her throat, everyone turned to her.

"Do any of you want to explain how Flame preformed a Fire Fury?" Jolt was confeused.

"Is he not supposed to?" Ember turned to him.

"No. Only the Gaurdians or a Purple Dragon like Spyro can preform an Elemental Fury. How can you not know this its Elemants 101?" Jolt thought he screwed up before comming up with somthing quick.

"Hay, I have been on my own my whole life ok." Ember backed off before Volteer spoke.

"Allow me to explain. You see when one of the Gaurdians passes on, its time for four young Dragons to be chosen by the Ancestors to become the previous Gaurdians succesors." Cyril looked at Flame.

"And it appears that young Flame is chosen to be the new Gaurdian of Fire." Everyone looked at Flame as his eyes widened to the size of dinner Flames.

"M-ME! Why me? How do you know its me?" Terrador spoke.

"Flame, its like Ember said. Only Gaurdians and Purple Dragons can do an Elemental Fury. When a new Gaurdian is chosen they will experience characteristics of thier Element. You were obviously getting abnormaly hot even for a Fire Dragon. Your Elemental energy had built up until it was to much and released itself in the form of a destructive Elemental Fury. The same will happen to the other new chosen Gaurdians and the Element that they posses." Flame was actualy shaking.

"I-I'm the n-new G-gaurdian of F-fire?" Flame was so nervous. Spyro was thinking to himself. {He's replacing Ignitus?} Ember hugged Flame and almost tackled him in the process.

"Oh Flame this so exciting! Your ganna be the new Fire Gaurdian!" Flame was still in shock. Jolt decided to speak.

"Woah woah hold up! You mean anyone who ends up being a chosen Gaurdian will end up release a destrective Elemental Fury consisting of whatever Element they posses?" Cynder turned to him.

"Sounds like it." Sparx lead agaisnt Spyro.

"Guess we should start holding auditions huh?" Electra quickly shouted.

"NO!" Everyone turned to her.

"If you do that then everyone will end up saying that it happend to them just so they can use the title for who knows what. Then we'll never know who's realy it. I bet Swamp will say it happened to him just so he can use the title of Gaurdian to do who knows what." Cynder spoke up next.

"She's right. We're better off just waiting for it to just happen. I DOUBT we won't know about them when they happen." Spyro nodded.

"Cynder's right. We're better off waiting for them to be choosen insted of holding auditoins." Jolt began to think out loud.

"I hope Gaul doesn't know." Cynder looked at Jolt a little nervous.

"What do you mean." Jolt immediantly noticed his screw up.

"Oops. Uh well you see-" Sparx just flew up to Cynder and took over.

"Jolt fought some random Apes thinking they could get into the city and get you and Spyro. When he asked the leader who thier master was it said thier master was thought to be dead. Jolt figured out it was Gaul." Spyro was obviously surprised.

"Thats impossible. When I got caught in the beam and lost control I remember destroying Gaul." Jolt was nervous about Cynder reaction. He looked at her and saw Cynder looked pale and was staring into space, she looked like she saw a ghost.

"...no...it can't be..." Jolt went over to her.

"Cynder? Are you ok?" Jolt asked. Everyone looked at Cynder.

"...it can't be..." Spyro was worried about her.

"Cynder? Whats wrong?" Cynder kept zooning out.

"...no...it's not possible..." Spyro started to worrie.

"Cynder!" Cynder didn't respond. Jolt gave her a small zap.

"AHH! Huh? Wha?" Cynder looked around confused. Spyro put a wing over her to comfort her.

"Cynder what happend?" Cynder was a little shaky.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...Gaul is the one responsible for alot of my pain. I thought I was finaly ride of him" Spyro brought Cynder closer to him.

"Don't worry Cynder. I won't let anything happen to you." Jolt stepped foword.

"Me niether." Electra stepped foword.

"Same here." Flame got up and stepped foword.

"I got your back Cynder." Ember stepped foword surprising everyone.

"I help you too Cynder." Cynder eyes began to tear up.

"Thanks guys. this realy mean alot." Jolt smirked.

"If Gaul thought you guys were weak before wait until he see's you both now, along with us." Cynder and Spyro smilled evily at the thought.


	22. Chapter 21: Encouragement And Worry

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern and Candice goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty One Encouragement And Worry

Flame stood there staring at the ground. He still couldn't believe it. The Ancesters have chosen him to be the new Gaurdian of Fire. After everyone left, he and Ember were talking to each other, but Flame needed someone to talk to about his situation. He was hoping maybe the gaurdians would help. But once he entered the training room he saw the same Human from yesterday. {What was his name again? Joe thats it.} Joe was standing in a fighting stance with his sword ready, and Terrador was standing by the entrance to the room of visions.

"Are you ready Joe?" Joe smiled.

"Let's rock." Five small dummies appeared in a row in front of him. They charged at him and Joe reared back his sword to the left and when the dummies were close enough he slashed all five at once. Then he spoke again.

"Come on Terrador give me a medium sized one." Terrador nodded and a medium sized dummy appeared. It charged at Joe and threw some punches at Joe, he blocked as many as he could but got hit a couple of times. Then he punched it in the face before kicking it in the gut, uppercutting it and then rammed his sword into its gut. When he took his sword out the dummie disapeared.

"Your not a bad fighter. But why do you wait so long before attacking?" Terrador asked as Joe sheathed his sword. Joe turned to Terrador breathing heavily.

"I block my opponents attacks and try to find a pattern and look for in opening so I can attack." Terrador nodded and noticed Flame.

"Ah Flame, what brings you here?" Joe turned around and saw Flame walking towords them.

"I was hoping I could talk to Master Cyril."

"I'm sorry Flame, but Cyril is elsewhere. What did you want to talk about?" Flame looked nervous.

"I not so sure I can be the new Fire Gaurdian." Joe what Flame was talking about.

"Flame, I'm sure you can be great if you try. I mean, I never thought I would actualy be a good fighter. But just look at me, I just took out five small dummies and one medium dummie. I'm sure if you try hard enough you can be great too." Flame thought about it.

"Do you realy think so?" Joe chuckled with a smile efore speaking.

"You think Spyro was always so great?" Flames eyes widened. Joe kneeled down to his level.

"Flame, Spyro told me that when he first started fighting, that he wasn't so sure about himself either. But look at him now." Flame was quick to prove him wrong.

"But Spyro's a purple Dragon, of course he's gonna be great." Joe shook his head.

"Flame, Just because someone is supposed to be great doesn't mean they are. Poeple become great or strong not because people say so, but because they worked hard to be great. And you have the potential to become great Fire Faurdian." Flame smiled.

"Thanks Joe." Joe nodded and Flame went on his way. After Flame left Terrador walked up next to Joe.

"How are you so good at cheering people up?"

"I watched so many movies back home that these kind of events can almost be pridicted. Almost." Joe said without facing him.

Meanwhile Spyro was relaxing with Cynder on the Balcony. Cynder however noticed Spyro didn't look so happy.

"Spyro whats wrong?" Spyro looked at her.

"Nothings wrong Cynder."

"Spyro I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you." Spyro sighed.

"Okay I'll tell you. I'm worried that Flame will try to replace Ignitus."

"Spyro, Flame wouldn't try to replace Ignitus. Didn't you see his face when Cyril told him he's the new Gaurdian of Fire? I thought he was going to faint." Spyro heard something and turned his head and grew even more angery.

"He looks fine to me." Spyro said obviously mad. Cynder looked and saw Flame walking down the hall with a big smile on his face. Cynder was confused.

"See Cynder, I bet sooner or later he's ganna think he's better than Ignitus." Spyro spoke with anger before flying off.

"Spyro wait!" Cynder watched as Spyro flew off and thought to herself. {Maybe he just needs some time alone.}

Meanwhile Ember was in her room hoping that Flame would get the talk he needed with Cyril. She heard the door open and Saw Flame with a smile.

"I'm asuming your talk with Cyril went well?" Flame closed the door and layed next to Ember.

"Actualy I didn't get to speak with Cyril." Ember was confused.

"Than why are you so happy?"

"I spoke to Joe." Ember frose.

"J-Joe?" Flame nodded.

"Yeah. He helped me feel alot more confident about being the new Fire Gaurdian. Why do you look so wierd when I mention him." Ember became a little angery.

"Flame, don't you remember the note that was left on my door." Flame nodded.

"Of course, the sender warned you to stop picking on Cynder."

"But don't you remember who signed it?" Flame thought for a second.

"It was Blade right?" Ember nodded.

"Now think back to when we first met Joe." Flame thought about when they first met him.

_[Flashback]_

_Flame and Ember walked in and gasped. They both saw Venom dead in a pool of blood with his arm tail and head sliced off. They got closer and both asked at the same time._

_"What happened." Joe answered._

_"This Wyvern came and I kicked his ass." They bothed jumped at the same time. Flame asked._

_"Who are you." Joe smilled._

_"I'm Joe, but my friends call me Blade."_

[Flashback ends]

Flame gasped as he made the connection.

"Joe sent that note." He looked at Ember.

"Now I see. Don't worry Ember, I'm sure there was a good reason. Next time I see Joe I'll ask about it." Ember was hesitent but nodded.

"Ok Flame. I trust you." Flame smiled knowing she meant it.

Meanwhile Spyro was in a park in Warfang. He was trying to calm down from earlier while he thought things out. {Flame wouldn't try to replace Ignitus, would he? He's been my friend ever since Me and Cynder arrived. But what if the title of gaurdian goes to his head?} Spyro was thinking when a voice was brought out of thought.

"Something on your mind?" Spyro looked and saw an Earth dragon. He was like Spyro. Musculare body, similare snout as Spyro, and three horns on both side of his head. The top two were the biggest and were curved back, the middle ones were smaller and curved foword, and the last pair on the bottom that were curved back. He had scales as green as the grass, the frames of his wings were the same color, on the joint of his wing was a mud-brown spike, his wing membrane, underbelly and horns were the same mud brown as well, fins that looked like small jagged rocks ran down the back of his head to the end of his tail, At the end of his tail was a spiked club. His eyes were as green as his scales. Spyro knew him.

"Hay Tremor. I'm just thinking about someone I thought was my friend. I think he's trying to replace someone that I lost a while ago."

"Who?" Tremor asked. Spyro didn't want Tremor to know what was going on.

"I'd rather not say." Tremor nodded.

"I understand. But if you think someones trying to replace your friend than why don't you do something about it?" Tremor ask like it was the most obvious thing the world.

"Tremor, it's someone who has been my friend ever since me and Cyndercame back to Warfang. I'm still thinking about it."

"Well if I were you I'd do something about it before it's to late." Tremor said as he walked away. Spyro thought about what Tremor said. {Maybe I should do something before it's to late. But Flame was the first friend I made ever since I came back with Cynder.}

_[Six weeks ago]_

_Spyro was sneaking around the temple. It's only been the first day ever since he and Cynder moove in everyone was practicly hunting him down, Cynder not as much but still had some fans chasing her. Lucky for her she could hid in the shadows with her Shadow Element, but Spyro actualy had to be carefull and make sure he didn't get spotted. He was currently in the gaurden, for the time being it looked like no one was there other than him._

_"Hay aren't you Spyro?" Spyro froze and thought one word. {Busted!} He turned to where he heard the voice and saw a Fire Dragon. Only this one was calm, in fact he was laying down. Judging from this voice it was male. Spyro's curiousity got the best of him and decided to risk it._

_"Yeah I'm Spyro. How come you're not going crazy like everyone else is?"_

_"Because I didn't realy think I'd get the chance to meet you. I never thought you would even bother with someone like me." Spyro raised and eyebrow before walking over to him._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Because you and Cynder saved us from the Dark Master. I thought you wouldn't bother with someone weak like me, and only bother with someone strong." Spyro shook his head._

_"You're only weak if you think so. The way to get stronger is by trainer. Whats your name anyway?" The red Dragon smiled._

_"I'm Flame." Spyro smiled back._

_"Nice to meet you Flame. Maybe we can hang out some time." Flame's smile grew._

_"Realy?" Spyro nodded._

_"Cool! Of course."_

_"Great, but for now I should probably get out of here." Flame raised an eyebrow._

_"Why?"_

_"THERE HE IS!" They both turned and saw a group of fan Dragonesses._

_"WE LOVE YOU!"_

_"I WANNA HAVE YOUR HATCHLINGS!" Spyro found his voice._

_"Thats why!" Spyro said before taking off._

_"RUN SPYRO!" Flame called out as the fan Dragonesses started chasing him._

[Present]

Spyro wasn't the only one thinking about that day. Flame was remeber that day and thought to himself. {Spyro's right, and so is Joe. If I train hard enough, then I'll be a great Gaurdian.}


	23. Chapter 22: Dark Power And Dark Thoughts

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern and Candice goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty Two Dark Power And Dark Thoughts

While Spyro was thinking about Flame, Jolt was in the talking to Cyril in the training room about when he first encounterd Venom.

"Electra said I few around so fast the I was covered om Electricity. Any idea what happened?" Jolt asked.

"Actualy I have an idea to what happened. Spyro and Flame can use thier Element of Fire to preform a move called the Comet Dash." Jolt instantly remembered that move from Dawn of The Dragon.

"You mean were they dash foword while covoring themselves in fire?" Jolt aske while Cyril nodded.

"Correct! I believe you somehow did something similare with your Element of Electricity." Jolt smilled.

"Cool. But have you figured out why my Element is so powerful?" Cyril thought for a second.

"I'm not sure but when most young Dragons first breath thier Element it always tends to be powerfull." Cyril explained.

"Why's that?" Jolt asked.

"You see, when a Dragon becomes old enough to breath thier Element, thier Mana begins to build up. Until they breath thier Element for the first time, thier Mana keeps building." Jolt knew what he was saying.

"So when I got turned into a Dragon, Mana started to build up in my body."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when a young Dragon first breaths thier Element its powerful for thier age. To you and me a young Dragon breathing thier Element would be nothing." Jolt thought about it and remembered when Spyro first breathed Fire.

"What about Spyro? When he first breathed fire, it was very powerful." Cyril thought for a second before speaking.

"Since it was Spyro's first time breathing any of his Elements. So all that time since he reached the age Dragons can breath thier Element, his Mana has been building up." After Cyril explained, Jolt thought out loud.

"Then why is my Element so powerful? I didn't get turned into a Dragon until a little over a week ago." Cyril thought about it too.

"I'm afraid I don't have an explanation Jolt." Jolt suddenly came up with something.

"Maybe when I was turned into a Dragon. Whatever magic was used Boosted my Mana drasticly." Cyril's eyes widened.

"I think you might be right." At that time Cynder and Electra walked in.

"About time you guys got here. Where's Spyro?" Jolt aske as The girls walked up.

"Spyro just need some time to think about something." Jolt nodded.

"Well at least we can start now." Jolt said looking nervous.

"What exactly are we doing? All you said was you needed Me, Spyro, and Cynder." Jolt turned to Electra.

"I'm going to practice controling that dark form." Everyone gasped.

"ARE YOU MAD! IF YOU ATTEMPT TO TAP INTO THAT DARK POWER THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY END UP LIKE MALEFOR!" Jolt rubbed his ear once Cyril stopped shouting.

"Thats why Electra's here. I figure she's what snapped me out of it in the first place." Jolt said while turning to her with a smile and saw her smilling and blushing. Jolt turned back to Cyril and spoke.

"I hate to ask but since Spyro's not her sould you help in case I go nuts?" Cyril nodded.

"Of cource. It is part of my duty as a Gaurdian." Cyril said with pride.

"Speaking of Gaurdians, where's Flame? Last time I saw him he looked like he saw a ghost." Electra asked making Jolt chuckle before speaking.

"He just thought he wasn't good enough to be a Gaurdian." Jolt said and turned to Cyril.

"He was actualy looking for you Cyril. He cametto find you when I was practicing in my Human Form. Since he knew that "Joe" killed Venom, so I told him I used to think I'd never be as strong as I was. After I was done he instantly felt better." Once Jolt finished explaning Cynder thought to herself. {So that's why he looked so happy.}

"Now why don't we get cracking." Jolt said breaking Cynder out of his thoughts. Cyril sighed before speaking.

"If you truly insist then lets begin." Jolt nodded before turning to Electra.

"Just so you know Electra. I believe what set me off the first time was because I thought that you...died... So I'm going to have to imagion Someone killing you so I'll have something to get me enraged enough to turn into that Dark Form." Electra looked suprised but nodded in understandment. Jolt continued.

"Just get my attention if I loose control. Your presents alone should hopefully snape me back to reality." Electra nodded. Jolt closed his eyes and everyone backed up. Jolt began to imagion Electra waving at him happily with her wing. Then Malefor appeared out of nowhere. She quickly looked at him in fear. She treid running away only to be pinned by Malefore with a single paw. Back in reality Jolt was starting to bare his teeth and growl while his scales became darker. Back in hismind Electra was beaking for him not to hurt her. Malefor raised his paw while Electra screamed for Jolt, only to have Malefor tear her throat open with a single swip of his paws.

Jolts eyes shot open instantly change into his Dark Form.

"I"LL KILL HIM!" Jolt shouted in a distorted voice before he went for the Balcony only to have Cynder and Cyril tackled him and hold him down. Jolt stuggled.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Electra rushed infront of Jolt.

"JOLT PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jolt stopped struggling and looked at her.

"Electra?" Jolt asked. Electra nodded.

"Yes Jolt it's me now plaese snap out of it." Jolt changed back to normal. Cyril got off while Cynder helped Jolt up.

"Dammit! I let my imagination get the best of me." Electra walked over to him and drapped her wing over him.

"I'm just glade you snapped out of it." Said Electra as she nuzzled him, Jolt nuzzled her back while before speaking.

"Let's try this again." Jolt said with a serious tone. Electra stepped in front of him.

"Jolt are you sure you want to try this again?" Jolt nodded.

"Ok than." Everyone back up while Jot walked to the middle and tried again. He tried a different approuch this time. He thought only of killing the Apes who want to kill all the Dragons, He imagioned Malefor beating up was friends while telling himself to stay in control. He thought of Malefor beating not only his friends in this world. But his framily from home. He thought of them all at the mercy of Malefor. Darker thoughts of killing Malefor and all the apes without any mercy filled his head. He instantly thought about all of his friends and family as they are now. He opened his Eyes in his Dark Form again.

"He's going to pay dearly." Jolt said more calmly and began to slowly walk towords the balcony.

"Jolt!" Jolt gasped as he heard Electra and instantly changed back to normal. Jolt hung his head in shame and spoke.

"Dammit I was so close."

"Don't be so down Jolt. This time you were much calmer." Cyril said trying to cheer Jolt up.

"I may have been calm but it doesn't mean anything if I loose control." After Jolt spoke Flame and Ember walked in, Ember looked nervous.

"Hay guys whats going on?" Flame asked, still happy from "Joe's" talk.

"I was trying to control that Dark Form I turned into when Venom attacked." Flame and Ember jumped.

"Are you nuts!" Ember almost shouted. Jolt turned to her.

"If I can control that form than I'll have an advantage. So far I've lost control both times." Jolt said as he hung his head in shame again.

"But the second time you tried, you were much calmer. There was an obvious progression." Cyril explained. Jolt sighed as Flame stepped up to him.

"Jolt, I wasn't sure I was good enough to be the new Fire Gaurdian. But Joe told me if I tried hard enough than I could be great too. I'm sure you can control that Dark Form if you try too." Jolt smiled.

"Thanks Flame. I realy needed it."

"No problem Jolt." Jolt chuckled before speaking again.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Gaurdian." Flame's smile grew.

"Maybe I'll be just as good as Ignitus." Jolt was about to say something when he was cut off by someone shouting.

"YOU BASTERD!" Something purple tackled Flame. It was Spyro, and was was clawing and biting at Flame. Jolt immidiantly charged aat Spyro and head-but him off of Flame. Jolt took a fighting stance between Flame and Spyro.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SPYRO!" Spyro stood up and took a fighting stance as well.

"I knew Flame was trying to replace Ignitus! I heard him!" Spyro spoke in anger. Flame tried to explain.

"Spyro listen I-"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Spyro cut him off as his scales turned darker. He turned into Dark Spyro and spoke in a distorted voice.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU REPLACE IGNITUS!" Spyro charged at Flame only to be struck by a red Lightning bolt with a black core. Spyro tumbled back.

(I Am Instrumentle by Crush 40 starts)

When he got back up he looked and saw something that made everyone else gasped. Jolt turned into Dark Jolt.

"You are making a mistake Spyro." Jolt spoke in the same distorted voice.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm making sure Flame doesn't replace Ignitus." Spyro breathed a beam of Dark Convexity at Jolt who used his wings to block the attack. Jolt slid back a couple of feet before opening his wings and breathing a bolt of Dark Lightning at Spyro. Spyro flew into the air before diving at Jolt who Flew up at Spyro. The two collided in the air and started clawing and bitting at each other. When they hit the ground Spyro and Jolt tumbled away from each other. Once they both got up Spyro spoke.

(I Am Instrumentle by Crush 40 ends)

"You will not replace Ignitus Flame." Spyro said with determination and anger.

"You are wrong Spyro." Jolt said. Spyro turned his attentionto him.

"What do you mean?" Syro asked. Jolt walked up to Spyro and changed back to normal.

"Flame thought he wasn't fit to be the new Fire Gaurdian. He went looking for Cyril in hopes he could make him feel better. Instead, he found Joe who made him feel better than ever. Flame can only hope to be good at being Gaurdian especialy when Joe used you as an example. You didn't believe you could save anyone when Ignitus first told you, and Flame was in the same position. You should help your best friend feel like he'll be a great Gaurdian intead of accusing him of things." Spyro took it all in as he changed back to normal as well. Spyro turned to Flame.

"Flame? Is this true?" Flame nodded.

"I thought I wasn't good enough to be Fire Gaurdian. Once Joe talked to me, I thought I could be great just like Ignitus." Spyro had tears in his eyes. He walked up to Flame and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Flame." Flame was surpirsed but hugged back.

"It's ok Spyro. I forgve buddy." Once they reliesed, Spyro spoke.

"Why don't I teach you some tricks."

"Okay." They both looked for a Training room unocupied as Jolt thought felt that he saved a friendship.

"Good show Jolt you did it!" Cyril exclaimed. Jolt turned to him.

"Yup. I stopped Spyro from ruining thier friendship." Jolt said with a smile. Electra spoke up.

"No dummy, you used your Dark Form and had complete control!" Jolt did a double take and looked at her.

"Say what?" Jolt asked, obviously confused.

"It's true. You used your Dark Form to stop Spyro, you had complete control." Jolt's eyes widened.

"What! Okay l am so trying it again." Jolt said with determination and excitment.

(Five Minutes Later.)

"SONOFABITCH!" Jolt shouted in anger. He layed down. Cynder walked up to him and spoke.

"Don't worry Jolt. You'll get it. Even if you didn't do it on purpose the first time, you were still able to control the Darkness. If that isn't progress I don't know what is." Jolt smiled.

"Your right. Thanks Cynder." Jolt said with a smile.

"I suggest you rest for now Jolt. You are that much closer to doing the impossible." Said Cyril. Jolt smiled and spoke.

"I just wish I could have Spyro do it with me. But I think it's safer if I figure it out first." Cyril nodded.

"Good idea. It's best that we stick with one young Dragon trying to control the Darkness." Jolt turned to Electra.

"Why don't we go have some fun." Electra smiled.

"Good idea." They started walking away, tails wraped around each other. Cynder started walking away.

"I'm going to see waht Spyro and Flame are up to." Cynder was almost out the door when Ember spoke.

"Cynder wait." Cynder stopped and faced Ember. Ember walked up to her.

"Cynder. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was just being a selfish fan-Dragoness. I hope you can forgive me." Ember said as she hung her head. Cynder smiled.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go see what our boys are doing." Ember smiled back as she and Cynder went to see thier boys. Cyril watched as he thought. {I remember when we were that age.}


	24. Chapter 23: Goddess Of Ice

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern and Candice goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty Three Goddess Of Ice

It was the next day and Spyro was teaching Flame some tricks again.

"Now Flame, when you bite the dummie try breathing Fire while holding on." Flame nodded before charging at the dummie and bitting it. He then breathed Fire while still holding on. Once he let go he was happy it worked.

"Good job Flame."

"Thanks. Spyro mind if I ask you something?" Flame asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Flame looked realy nervouse.

"Well, there's this rumor going around that well..."

"What rumor?" Spyro asked a little nervous about what the rumor was.

"There's this rumor going around that Ignitus became the Chronicler. I didn't even know the Chronicler was real." Spyro sighed.

"Actualy it's true. Ignitus even visited me before and told me something important. I think you deserve to know since your the new Fire Gaurdian. But you have to keep it a secret." Flame thought for a second.

"Can I tell Ember?" Spyro shook his head.

"Sorry Flame but I don't think she can keep secrets that good." Flame was obviously dissapointed.

"Okay, so what is it?" Spyro took a deep breath.

"The Dark Master is going to return." Flame eyes widend and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Flame shouted. Spyro quickly put a paw against his mouth.

"Shh!" Flame quickly quieted down.

"Who else knows?" Flame quickly asked after Spyrotook his paw away.

"The Gaurdians, Cynder, Jolt, Joe, And Electra." Spyro made sure to say Jolt and Joe.

"Why do Jolt, Joe, and Electra know?" Flame asked.

"Because the Prophecy that Ignitus showed me showed a picture which showed dragons that look like them and a creature resembling Joe. What a minute." Spyro thought back to the picture.

"What is is?" Flame asked as Spyro remember the Pink Dragon.

"Flame, I think you can tell Ember after all." Flame was now confused.

"Why?" Spyro looked at him.

"Because I think Ember's part of it." Flames jaw dropped.

"What?" Flame was surprised. Spyro began to explaine.

"I thought about the picture and it showed a pink Dragon. I can't believe it took this long to figure that one out." Flame thoght for a second.

"But why? Both Jolt and Electra are Electric Dragons and Embers Fire Dragon. Why would it involve them if they're not Gaurdians." Flame asked out of confusion.

"I think Ember's involved because you're both mates." Flame blushed.

"How did you know?" Spyro blushed a little as well.

"I kind of heard you guys when I passed your room one time."

"Oh." Flame blushed more. He was so embarressed. But then a thought came to him.

"But what about Jolt, Joe, and Electra?" Spyro thought about it while thinking a explanation for Joe And Jolt.

"Well it might be because Joe is a Human, aparently thier rare to come by. As for Jolt and Electra, I think I have an idea." Flame listened closely.

Meanwhile Jolt was relaxing on the balcony just outside the "Room of Visions." He was trying to figure what he was doing wrong as far as controlling his Dark Form.

"Are you still trying to figure out that Dark Form?" Electra asked bringing him out of thought.

"Yeah. I figured out how to activate it and how to snap someone out of it. But I can't figure out how the fuck I'm supposed to CONTROL IT!" Jolt said agervated.

"Then take a break from it." Jolt chuckled before saying.

"Back home there's a saying of sorts. When your body is tired, excercise your mind." Electra smirked.

"And what do you do when your mind is tired." Asked Electra. Jolt laughed getting her message.

"You take five thats what." They both laughed enjoyed the view. After a couple of minutes Electra spotted something.

"Whats that?" Electra pointed with her claw. Jolt squinted his eyes.

"I think it's a Dragon." Electra could tell it was flying towords them and could see it much better.

"Make that Dragoness, it's Candice." Jolt reared his head back to the Temple and hollored.

"YO CYRIL YOUR STAR PUPEL IS BACK!" Electra saw something.

"I think she's hurt." Jolt looked back and saw she was flying funny.

"Uh oh." Jolt took off as Cyril walked out.

"Where is she?" Electra pointed with her claw again. They both saw Jolt and Candice talking before Jolt flew under her and she landed on him. They heard him shout.

"Ah!" Jolt quickly flew back muttering to himself as he landed in the trainining room.

"." He land and Candice got off. Both were shaking. The Gaurdians, Spyro Flame, and Electra both ran over to them.

"What happened?" Jolt was shivering.

"She's colder than anything I've ever felt before." Cyril put a paw against her head.

"Good heavens that is cold." Cyril said as he drew his hand back.

"But that can't be right. What happened?" Volteer asked.

"W-w-well I went t-to Dante's F-F-Freezer and didn't f-find anything." Candice said shacking like a leaf.

"So much for that idea." Electra said with dissapointment.

"This isn't right her body tempeture should have returned to that of a normal Ice Dragoness during her journey back." Said a hyper Volteer looking at Candice. Jolt knew what was going on.

"I see where this is going." Everyone looked at him. Flame knew what Jolt meant and turned back to Candice.

"Do you just feel cold?" Candice shakley nodded.

"It's l-like I'm still at D-Dante's freezer only it's w-worse." Flame nodded. Everyone understood now. Candice stared to hover without flapping her wings as Ice formed around her body.

"W-WHATS GOING ON!" Everyone rushed to the "Room of Visions" and took cover. They soon felt a gust of freezing wind. Once they went back in they were surprised.

"Is it fucking snowing!" Jolt asked.

"It is." Electra said amased. Spyro walked over to Candice who was now panting in exhaustion.

"Are you ok Candice?" Candice managed to stop panting enough to speak.

"Yes but *pant* What happened?" Cyril walked up.

"Candice, what just happened to you was an amasing ability, you preformed an Ice Fury." Candice eyes windend in surprise.

"But that can't be right. Only a Gaurdian like you or a Purple Dragon like Spyro can Preform a Fury." Cyril nodded.

"Exactly my point." Cyril nodded with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Candice asked oviously confused. Cyril took a deep breath and explained.

"Ever since Ignitus has moved on, it has become time for the new gaurdians to be chosen by the Ancestors. Candice...you have been chosen to become the new Gaurdian of Ice." Candice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Master Cyril, I don't know if I'm good enough to be the new Gaurdian of Ice. I still have so much to learn from you." Candice said. Cyril chuckled before speaking.

"Candice, you may still have much to learn, but you are worthy to be the next Gaurdian of Ice. The Ancestors choosing you is proof enough that your ready." Candice thought before asking.

"Am I the first?" Candice asked.

"Nope." She turned to see Flame walking up.

"I've already been choosen to be the new Fire Gaurdian. Yesterday when you walked in I just preformed a Fire Fury." Once Flame was finished Jolt stepped up next to Cyril and spoke.

"I think we should tell Flame and Candice about you know who." Jolt said to Cyril. Cyril nodded and Terrador spoke up.

"Agreed. Now that two of the new Gaurdians have been awakened, I think we should tell them about the Prophacy." Candice turned to Terrador.

"What Prophacy?" Before anyone could answer, Flame answered.

"There's a Prophacy that says the Dark Master will return." Candice practicly went into shock until Jolt spoke.

"Okay who squeeled?" Electra snickered at the joke.

"I told him." Spyro said. Everyone turned to him as he continued.

"Flame's my best friend, and since he's part of the prophecy I felt it was best to tell him." Jolt shrugged.

"I guess you're right."

"What happened in here?" Everyone heard Cynder and looked to see her and Ember walking in.

"Ladies say hello to the new Gaurdian of Ice." Jolt said motioning to Candice with his paw.

"Candice?" Cynder looked surprised.

"Hay Cynder." Candice said. Jolt looked between the two.

"You know each other?" Jolt asked. Cynder nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Candice are good friends, we even train together sometimes." Cynder turned back to Candice and walked up to her.

"You're the new Gaurdian of Ice?" Cynder asked clearly shocked. Candice nodded. Jolt spoke up.

"She was so cold she almost fell out of the sky. When I was carrying her back she was so cold I thought I was going to get Hypothermia."

"I did an Ice fury too." Candice continued.

"Is that why it's snowing?" Ember asked. Jolt answered.

"Appearently." At that moment a snowball Hit Jolt in the head. He wipped his head at the thrower.

"HAY!" Electra was whistling inoccently.

"Oh it's on!" Jolt said before he tackled her and shoved her head in the snow while they both laughed.

"We already filled her and Flame in on the Prophecy." Spyro said looking at Cynder.

"What Prophecy?" Ember asked in confusion. Cynder took a deep breath.

"The Dark Master is going to return."

*GASP!* Ember gasped. Cynder continued.

"The New Chronicler Ignitus visited Spyro and Joe in thier dreams and showed them both the prophecy."

"So the rumors ARE true." Candice statted. Cynder continued.

"Spyro said the picture showed eight Dragons and the Elements. Obviously two of them were Spyro and me while one creature resembled Joe. And I think it's obvious that two of them are Flame and Candice since thier the new Gaurdians." Cynder finished.

"Might as well add Ember." Everyone turned to Spyro.

"What?" Jolt and Electra said stopping the snow fun.

"What makes you say that Spyro?" Terrador asked.

"I thought about the Prophecy and realised that one of the Dragons in the picture was Pink. How many other Pink Dragons do we know?" Jolt felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

"Electra could you wake me in the head?" Jolt said without looking at her. She waked him.

*WACK!* "THANK YOU!" Jolt shouted while Electra laughed.

"I also figured out who's the new Gaurdian of Elecricity." Spyro statted.

"Well than tell us Spyro I would love nothing more than to hear who I'll be training to take my place as the new Gaurdian of-"

"VOLTEER!" Cyril stopped Volteer.

"You were saying Spyro?" Terrador said. Spyro took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's Electra." Everyone turned to her.

"WHAT ME?" Electra was more confused than ever.

"After I realised Ember was part of the prophecy I realised it was because they're mates." Flames eyes shot open.

"DUDE!" Flame turned to the gaurdians who were glarring at him. Jolt looked at the Gaurdians.

"Oh would you guys knock it the hell off!" Jolt said once he saw the Gaurdians glare. They all looked at him.

"I bet all three of you did it when you were our age." All three of the Gaurdians faces grew red and Cyril poke.

"NOW SEE HERE! I have NEVER gotten intimate with a female until I was of age." Cyril shouted.

"BULLSHIT! You're probably just as guilty as those two so stop trying to look so high and mighty." Jolt said. Cyril's face grew more red while Spyro continued.

"Anyway. Flame asked why Jolt and Electra were in the prophecy when it hit me. Electra's in the Prophecy because she's the new Gaurdian of Electricity and Jolt's in it because he's her mate." Jolt's eyes widened and turned to Spyro.

"The Fuck Spyro!" Jolt shouted agervated.

"Way to go Jolt!" Flame cheered. Jolt blushed.

"How are you so sure it's not the other way around?" Ember asked. Spyro quickly thought for an answer.

"Because Electra's related to Volteer, who is the current Gaurdian. So I figure if either of them are going to be the new Gaurdian it has to be Electra." Spyro quickly statted.

"All that's left is the Gaurdian of earth than." Said Cynder.

"An for Electra to preform her Fury." Jolt added.

"Well for now I believe We should begin training Candice. Just use the Crystals and we shall start." Candice walked over to the crystals.

"I'm going to train in a Training room that isn't freezing." Flame said while walking out.

"I'm joining you. It's to cold in here." Jolt said while fallowing with Electra behind.

"Count me in." Said Electra as she followed Jolt.

"Wait for me." Ember said following them. Jolt rushed ahead and stopped Flame before he stepped out of the room.

"Just so we're even Spyro." Jolt said before turning to the Gaurdians.

"Those to are getting busy as well." Jolt said while pointing to Spyro and Cynder with his paw. Both of them became wide eye'd and shouted at the same time.

"JOLT!" Jolt turned to Flame.

"Run." They both took off laughing while Jolt shouted.

"Payback is a bitch!" They both looked at Volteer and Terrador.

"OH I GIVE UP!" Volteer said before walking out of the room while muttering to himself. Terrador looked back to Spyro and Cynder.

"Oh what's the point." Terrador said before walking out as well. Spyro and Cynder shook it off.

"Spyro, Cynder." They both froze at the sound of Cyril's voice. They turned to him.

"Since the others of this little group are getting intimate I'll let you both go if you stay here and help me teach Candice." They both nodded.

"We'll do it." They both said.

(A/N: Visit the group "Fans Of The Legend Of Spyro" on Facebook were we all can talk about the Legend series.)


	25. Chapter 24: Training

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern and Candice goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty Four Training

For the next six hours, Cyril trained Candice with Spyro and Cynder. Cyril was teaching Candice a new move. Candice stood in the middle of the training ring while Spyro and Cynder stood on the sidelines with Cyril.

"Now Candice, since you were able to master the Ice Shards, Polar Bomb, and Ice Tail and now it is time to learn the Snow Storm.

"The Snow Storm creates a snow storm that damages surrounding enemies. As you spin you will be surrounded by icey winds, and the faster you spin the more powerful you'll become. Why not give it a go?" Candice nodded before jumping in the air and began to spin. As Candice spun snow began to form around her. Soon she started to spin faster and faster. She started to wable until she was actualy thrown from the Snow Storm. Spyro and Cynder ran to see if she was alright.

"Candice are you alright?" Cynder asked with concern in her voice. Candice got up a little shakey.

"Yeah I'm okay." Candice said as she got up. Cryil walked up to Candice.

"Candice I think you have done quit enough for one day." Candice's eye's widen'd.

"But Master Cyril I still have to get these moves down before the Dark Master returns."

"Candice you should have enough time. I mean for Ancestors sake you haven't taken a break since we began." Cynder explained.

"But-" Candice tried to argue only to have Cyril cut it.

"Cynder is right Candice. You must rest every now and then to gather your strength back." Candice sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'll get some rest." Once Candice was out of earshot Syro Spoke.

"Cyril I think we should all have tomarrow off. We could get to know each other better. Hopefully it will help use to work together in the future. And prevent us fighting each other like what happened with Flame."

"Thats a great idea Spyro. If you and the others bond then you should be able to get along more and will be able to concentrate on fighting the enemy instead of each other." Cyril said.

"I like it. You'll be able to get to know Candice better." Cynder said with a smile. Spyro chuckled.

"I actualy have a friend I want to introduce to you guys too." Spyro said with a smile.

Meanwhile Flame and Jolt where about to go another round.

"Ready guys?" Ember asked them both.

"Ready." Flame answered.

"Let's rock!" Jolt said.

"Remember no Claws or Teeth." Volteer quickly reminded them.

"GO!" Electra shouts and they charge at each other. Once they get within reach Flame tried to swipe at Jolt only to have him jump over flame. Once Jolt landed on the other side of Flame he waked Flame with his tail before spinning around to get hit in the head a couple of times before he jumped back. Jolt looks and see's Flame charging at him with his head down, Jolt quickly jumps to the side and spins so when Flame passed he got hit right in the head.

Flame staggered back before getting Jolt with a few hits before spinning and sweeping Jolt's feet out from under him with his tail before jumping back. Jolt get up and jumped back as well breathing a little heavy.

"Your pretty good Jolt." Flame said barely looking tired.

"Thanks. *pant* You're not bad yourself." Jolt said with a pant. Flame took notice of Jolt's fatigue and smilled.

"Getting tired Jolt?" Flame asked. Jolt mearly smirked.

"Yeah but I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch!" Flame raised an eyebrow in confusion from what Jolt said. Jolt concentraited and used Hyper Charge, making sparks and Electricity jump around his horns and scales.

"Ready Flame?" Jolt asked. Flame smiled and answered.

"Let's Rock!" Jolt eyes widened.

"That's my line you bitch!" Jolt shouts as they charge each other once thier in reach Jolt jumps again only to take a Comet Dash to the gut from Flame. Jolt hits the floor and manages to roll to his feet. Jolt looked up just in time to see Flame charging again. Jolt did a fromt flip over Flame and hit him with his tail, landed and landed a few hits before Flame managed to jump back. Flame spun around and breathed Fire at Jolt, Jolt grunted in pain before jumping back with his wings up to gaurd himself. Once Jolt heard the stream of Fire died he moved his wings to see Flame diving straight at him from the air. Jolt rolled to the side seconds before Flame hit him and breathed Electricity at him. Flame grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

"Your in for it now Flame." Jolt said with a smirk before he collapesed in exhaustion. Jolt wondered what happened until it hit him, his Hyper Charge made him run out of Mana. Flame Thought {Now's my chance!}

Flame quickly got up and hit Jolt a few times before pinning him down.

"One, two, three, Flame wins!" Electra shouted ending the round. Flame got off of Jolt and they both started breathing heavily.

"Good match Jolt." Flame said while starting to breathing heavily.

"I almost won *pant* but I lost thanks to my own stupidity. God match anyway." Jolt said trying to get his breathing back to normal. Flame looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Jolt?" Flame asked.

"I mean I used Hyper Charge too early. When ever I use it, it always drains my Mana. If I waited a little longer I would have had you." Jolt said as his breathing returned to normal.

"Myabe it should be used as a last resort." Said Electra as she and Ember walked over. Jolt turned to her.

"Good idea. It would make things a hell of alot easier." Jolt said as he laid down to relax.

"What does that word mean anyway?" Ember asked.

"What word?" Jolt sked looking at Ember.

"Hell. You use it alot." Ember answered.

"Hay she's right. What does that word mean anyway?" Flame asked becoming as curious as Ember. Jolt quickly thought up something and began to look upset.

"It's something from a religion believed in back home. I'd rather not talk about it." Kolt said hopping they bought it.

"Oh okay then." Ember said. As Jolt thought {Phew. That was close.}

"Now why dont you two go rest over by the Crystals so Electra and Ember can train." Flame and Jolt walked over to the wll where the crystals were. one of the clusters was red for physical health while the other was green for Mana. Once Flame and Jolt restored thier Mana they layed down to relaxe while they watched Electra and Ember train. Jolt watched Electra and Ember closley hoping to pick up some moves. He did see Electra use his move where head did a front flip and tail attack on Ember. Jolt smiled and thought maybe there was a way to do certain moves he imagioned doing as a human in his dragon form like he did with his slash attack combo.

As Jolt thought he continued to watch the match, Ember was getting beaten by Electra. Ember quickly got up from being knocked down, she quickly looked to see Electra pounce at her. Ember crouched down before head-butting Electra over her. Electra rolled to her feet and breathed Electricity at Ember. Ember couldn't possibly dodge it and took the full force of it. Once Elecrta stopped Ember cringed and almost collapsed. Electra took the chance and wnet to tackle Ember, only Ember wasnt done. She used her remaining strength to Comet Dash into Elecrta, effectivly knocking the wind out of her and sending her accross the ground. Ember pounced and pinned Electra down.

"One, two, three, Ember wins!" Flame shouted ending the round. Jolt got up with his eyes widened and his mouth open.

"Hol- Great Ancestors." Jolt said almost slipping up. Ember let Electra up panting heavily, Electra got up in shock.

"I cant belive it. You finaly beat me." Electra said. Ember smilled.

"You think I'm just trying to help you?" Ember Said as they walked over to the Crystals. Once they were at the Crystals Ember collapsed and place a paw on the green Crystals to restore her mana. Electra laughed as she did the same.

"Ember that was amasing I thought for sure you would lose again but out of know where you take the win it was so amasing, so fascinating, so-"

"UNCLE VOLTEER!" Electra shouted making Volteer stop. Jolt started laughing not just because she got Volteer to shut but because she called him "Uncle Volteer."

"Right terribly sorry." Volteer said before turning to Ember.

"Ember you did an amasing job beating Electra. Dispite losing the last four times you finaly managed to defeat her." Volteer said before turning to Electra.

"Electra you did amasing as well. I'm sure you would make an exellent Gaurdian of Electricity." Electra smilled.

"You mean she will make an exellent Electric Gaurdian." Jolt said with a smile. Electra's smile grew at Jolt's support.

"Well technicly we cant be sure unless she preforms an Elemental Fury. But Gaurdian or not, I will always be proud." Electra walked over to Volter and hugged him with a smile and watery eyes.

"Thanks Uncle Volteer." Volteer embraced her with his wing will the others smilled at the touching moment.

"Now why don't you all get some rest? I'm sure you will all do even better tomarrow." Volteer said while letting go of Electra. They all walked to gether in the hallway.

"I seriously can't belive you beat Electra in the last round Ember." Jolt said with a light chuckle.

"I just had to push myself a little harder. I'm actualy surprised myself." Ember said still breathing a little heavily.

"I knew you could do it Ember. I just didn't know when it would happen." Flame said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Flame." Ember said with a smile.

"Well just be carfull because next time I'll try harder." Electra said, Ember turned to her.

"Don't worry I'll be trying harder next time too." Ember shot back at her before they both started giggling. As they walked up to a four way cross section in the hallway Spyro, Cynder, and Candice.

"Hay guys, how did training go?" Spyro asked.

"Pretty good. I beat Ember five times until she finaly beat me." They looked at Ember with wide eyes as she smiled before Cynder spoke.

"Wow good job Ember." Cynder said with a surprised look.

"I'll say, Electra's almost as good as Cynder here." Said Candice with a smile.

"At least you don't think your better than everyone else like Cyril does." Jolt said with a chuckle. Spyro turned to him.

"How did you do Jolt?" Jolt blushed.

"I uh..." Jolt stuttered at what happened until Electra butted in.

"He lost to Flame five times." Electra said before laughing.

"What the fuck Electra!" Jolt exclaimed to his laughing mate.

"Hay you almost got me last time." Flame said aat Jolt who glared at Electra. Spyro turned to Flame.

"Wow Flame you must be getting good." Spyro said before Ember cut in.

"Actualy Jolt just sucks." Ember said before she and Electra started cracking up. Jolt got grumpier and spoke.

"Oh bite me." Suddenly he felt something bite his tail.

"YOUCH!" Jolt looked back and saw Electra biting down on his tail.

"You haid ho hite you." She said with his tail in her mouth.

"Oh thats it!" Jolt said before tackling her and started wrestling.

"Hopefully he'll get better tomarrow." Ember said getting bacck to the conversation.

"Actualy I have some good news. We have the day off tomarrow." Spyro said making Electra and Jolt stop.

"Realy?" Jolt asked as had Electra pinned. He got off and helped her up as Spyro explained.

"I thought maybe we could use the day to get know each other better. Hopefully it will help us so we dont fight each other like what happened with me and Jolt, or with me and Flame." Spyro said remebering that both fights were started by him.

"You realy should work on that temper Spyro." Jolt added in before Spyro continued.

"Anyway I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on where we could spend the day." Everyone stood there for a second in thought before Ember spoke.

"I know!" She then turned to Flame.

"How about that lake you brought me to?" Flameseye's widend at the idea.

"Of cource! That place is perfect." Flame said agreeing. Jolt raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one where we first met Venom?" Jolt asked. Flame lower'd his head rememberig what happened.

"Oh right, that one." Jolt knew Flame felt a little guilty and laughed.

"Flame it's fine. I've actualy wanted to hang there sometime." Flame instantly cheer'd up.

"Any objections?" Cynder asked and got a no from everyone.

"Then it's settle'd. See you guys tomarrow I'm going to bed." Spyro said before he left.

"See ya tomarow guys." Cynder said before fallowing Spyro.

"Im getting tired too. All that training from Volteer wore me out." Electra said.

"Same here, he knows how to push someone to thier limit." Jolt agreed.

"I basicly pushed myself with Cyrils training." Candice said adding in her training. Flame hangs his head a litte and Ember notices.

"Whats wrong Flame?" Ember asked.

"I'm just a little upset since I dont have a teacher like Electra and Candice do. I wish I had Ignitus to help train me." Jolt turned to Flame and spoke.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to help you train. Ignitus wasn't the only one good with his fire element. Maybe you can see if Spyro will train you, I mean Ignitus taught him so why not?" Jolt asked with a smile.

"Yeah but Spyro still needs to train to defeat you know who again." Flame answered. Jolt raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the Dar-hmm?" Electra quickly shut Jolt up with her paw on his mouth. He looked at her with a confused face and saw her motioning to other dragons the halls in the background. Jolt nodded understanding what she ment and she removed her paw. Jolt turned back to Flame and continued.

"Anyway maybe you'll find someone who's experienced with thier Fire Element." Flame sighed before speaking.

"I hope so, other wise I'll be useless when we need to fight." Jolt smaked his own face with his paw.

"Dude. You beat me five times. I think you good enough to help." Jolt said Flame chuckled a little and responded.

"Yeah but I want to be a big help." Jolt walked up to him and put his wing around him.

"Flame are a big help. You were a big help when Venom attack. Just because you're not being taught be the previous Gaurdian of Fire doesn't make you any less helpfull." Flame sighed again.

"Ya but I want to be more helpfull in a fight." Jolt removed his wing and walked over to Electra.

"Well I hope you find someone." Jolt said.

"I hope you do too. Well I'm getting tired, see you guys later." Electra said before turning to leave.

"See ya." Jolt said before fallowing Electra.

"Well I'm getting tired too." Ember said.

"Ya me too. We'll see you tomarrow ok Candice?" Flame asked and Candice nodded before they both went on thier way. Candice looked as they walked with thier tails wraped together and sighed before she went on her way.

Meanwhile Jolt and Electra where talking before they went to bed.

"I'm still not sure I realy am the next Gaurdian of Electricity." Electra said as she turned to Jolt in bed.

"Well why not?" Jolt asked.

"Because Gaurdians that are realated are rare. It's barley happens, less than a purple dragon being born actualy. How are we so sure it's not you?" Electra explained. Jolt sighed before he explained.

"Because Electra I'm not realy a Dragon remember? I'm a Human, and there's no way a Human would be a gaurdian of one of the Elements." Jolt said as he rested his head to go to sleep. Electra did the same while still thinking about the subject.

Meanwhile while Flame and Ember were getting ready for bed but Flame kept thinking and Ember noticed.

"Flame are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I just hope I can find someone to train me with my Element." Flame answered and Ember giggled.

"I'm sure you will Flame.. Now let's get some sleep so we can have fun tomarow." Flame smiled.

"Okay Ember." Flame gave her a kiss before they went to sleep. But when he reopened his eyes he saw he wasn't in the Temple. He saw he was on some kind of massive rock in space.

"AHH!" Flame shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Ember? EMBER WHERE ARE YOU!" Flame shouted and looked around.

"Do not be alarmed Young Dragon. you are asleep." Flame instantly started looking around for the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." At flame's demand a bright light shone in front of him and disapered leaving a light blue Dragon wearing armor and a crystal around it's neck.

"Well Young Flame, It's nice to finaly meet you." Said the light blue Dragon.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Flame asked feeling nervous.

"Do not be afraid. I am the Chronicler. I record the lives of every Dragon." Flames eyes widened.

"Y-your the Chronicler?" Flame asked.

"Yes, but you may call me, Ignitus." Ignitus responed.

"Ignitus?" Ignitus nodded his head when it hit Flame.

"YOU'RE THE LAST FIRE GAURDIAN!" Ignitus laughed at Flame's surprised expression.

"You train Spyro how to use his Fire Element." Flame said more calm.

"Yes I did. Spryo was a natural when he first learned his Fire Element." Ignitus said as he remember'd that day.

"But where are we? And why am I here?" Flame asked as he looked around them.

"As I said before you are dreaming. And this is where I am going to train you." Flame snapped back to Ignitus with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Flame asked in shock.

"I saw how you wanted to be trained in your Element by someone like the others are. So I thought I would train you myself. You are going to need it to help your friends face the awaiting challenges." Flame smiled happily knowing that he was going to be trained by Ignitus the former Fire Gaurdian.

"Now, Let us begin."


	26. Chapter 25 Calley Of The Dammed

This story was insired by The Legend of Spyro series. All credit goes to thier origional creators at activision. Credit for swamp goes to the origanal creator. Credit for the wyvern, Candice, and Tremor goes to Spartan-029.

Chapter Twenty Five: Valley Of The Damned

The next day everyone was gathering in the main hall of the Temple. The ones who showed up already were Candice, Flame, Ember, Sparx, Jolt, and Electra. they were waiting for Spyro and Cynder but Jolt was getting impaient from all the waiting and finaly spoke up.

"Whats taking them so long?" Jolt said getting annoyed. Candice turned to Jolt.

"I'm sure they are on they're way." Candice said, and as if on que Cynder walked around the corner but Spyro wasn't there.

"Figures I get a day off from being a messenger and they're late." Sprax says folding his arms.

"About time Cynder! Where's Spyro?" Jolt asked.

"He's getting a friend of his. He said he might take a minute or two to find his friend and that he'd catch up later." Cynder explained.

"Well someone needs to stay for Spyro to fallow." Electra said.

"I'll stay." Flame said before turning to Ember.

"Finaly now we can get moving." Sparx said.

"And I thought I was impatient." Jolt muttered so Sparx wouldn't hear.

"Ember You know the way right?" Flame asked her suprising her.

"Um sure. C-come on guys." Ember said nervously. She flapped her wings and started flying off with the others fallowing accept for Flame. They fallowed Ember as they flew over Warfang and over the wall. They soon arrived at a beutiful lake where they landed. Jolt however landed a little shakey since he was still getting the hang of it.

"This place is beutiful." Candice and Cynder both said.

"It's amazing." Said Electra.

"It's alot better now that Venom is dead." Jolt said with a slightly evil grin as he remembered cutting the basterds head off.

"Now why dont we have some fun!" Jolt said as he flew up and cannon balled into the lake. He doggy paddled up to the surface and waved with his wing.

"Come on in! The water's perfect!" Jolt shouted to them. Electra instantly dove in laughing. Cynder flew up high and dove straight down into the water making a big splash. She came up laughing while Ember jumped in.

"Yeah I'm ganna stay up here where it's nice and dry." Sparx said making everyone roll thier eyes.

"Come on in Candice!" Cynder shouted.

"We're supposed to be getting to be getting to know each other!" Cadice shouted back her.

"Don't you know the best way to get to know someone is to have fun?" Electra said.

"I don't know about that." Candice answered as smirk grew on Jolt's face.

"Dont tell me you have a stick shoved up your ass like Cyril does!" Jolt shouted to her.

"WHAT!" Candice scream having her mentore insulted.

"Oh geez." Sparx said knowing what was going to happen. Candice instantly dove into the lake and darted at Jolt.

"OH SHIT!" Jolt took off in the water laughing with Candice tailing after him. Soon Candice was actualy smilling and having fun and everyone eventualy started having fun.

After a few minutes everyone heard wings flapping and saw Spyro flying towords them with Flame and another Male Dragon. They all got out of the water see who it was. When they landed they saw that this Dragon was a Male Earth Dragon. He was like Spyro. Musculare body, muzzle-like snout, and three dark yellow horns on both side of her head, the top two horns were curved all the way back, the middle two were pointing foword, and the bottum two were pointing outword. He had dark Green scales, the frames of his wings were the same color, on the joint of his wing had the same dark yellow spike, his wing membrane and underbelly was Dark Brown, rock-like spikes ran down the back of his head, her horns were the same brown and they looked a mohawk, his tail-spade was a bumpy brown club, and his eyes were forest green.

As soon as Candice she glared at him making the dragon grin. Spyro introduced him.

"Everyone I want you to meet my friend, Tremor." Tremor's smile widend. Everyone introduced himself.

"So you're Spyro's friend huh? I'm Cynder."

"Spyro's lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Cynder blushed at his comment as Ember stepped foword.

"Hi I'm Ember." She said with a smile. Tremor turned to her.

"Flame's girl right? Glad you got her away from Spyro huh Flame?" Tremor said turning to Flame.

"You have no idea." Flame said with a laugh. Electra stepped foward.

"I'm Electra, Volteer's Niece." Tremor turned to her.

"You're the one that fought that Wyvern right? You got guts. Nice to meet you." Electra nodded as Jolt stepped up next.

"I'm Jolt." Tremor's eyes widen'd.

"You're the Dradon that sang at the concert and sent that Wyvern packing!" Tremor said in surprise. Jolt chuckled before speaking.

"And killed thank you." Jolt added proudley. Tremor raised an eyebrow.

"I thought some ape-like creature killed it." Jolt's eyes widend not only worried about blowing his cover but he was also disapointed that he couldn't realy take the credit.

"Well I did help." Jolt said before Sparx flew over.

"How's it hanging Tremor?" Tremors eyes widened.

"Sparx! Finaly got a day off from playing messanger boy huh?" Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Oh you have no idea." Then Candice stepped foward.

"Hello Pebble Brain." Candice with an attitude.

"Hello Candy." Everyone looked back and forth between the two.

"Yo two know each other?" Sparx asked.

"Me and Pebble Brain here have one class togethor." Candice said before they both spoke the class name.

"Fighting." Jolt had a pretty good idea where this was going and turned to Sparx.

"I'm guessing they fight alot." Sparx just shook his head.

"More than you'd believe." Sparx said before Jolt looked back at the two.

"Consider yourself lucky that your Spyro's friend." Tremor smilled and got cocky.

"Or what? Cyril isn't here so you cant snitch on me for something stupid." Tremor said making Candice angerier.

"Tearing pages out of a book to throw crumpled balls of paperat me is a legidiment reason to tell Cyril. It's ruining a perfectly good book for something childish." Candice shot at him.

"It was a book, there's other copies in the library." Tremor shot back back att her.

"Guys." Spyro said trying to get them to stop. Unfortunatly it didn't work.

"That's not the point, it's property of the Temple and you should respect it." Candice said raising her voice.

"Come on guys stop!" Cynder said raising her voice. It didn't work.

"Respect what it's a bool!" Tremor said raising his voice as well. Jolt and Electra looked at each other and nodded before turning back to Candice and Tremor zapping them both in the rear.

"AHH!" They both shouted as they got zapped and looked at Electra and Jolt.

"Come on guys your acting like a bunch of Ba- Hatchlings." Jolt said looking at them and almost blew it using the wrong word.

"We're supposed having fun and getting to know each other not fight at wach others throats." Electra said getting a smile from Jolt. Spyro then walked up to Candice.

"I invited Tremor because he was one of the first dragons I made friends with. I wanted to get pur friends togethor so we could have a day to relaxe from all the training and get to know each other." Spyro then looked at both of them before continueing.

"It's obvious that you two don't get along but can you too stop fighting and try to be nice to each other for the day?" Spyro asked. Candice and Tremor looked at each other.

"Fine as long as he doesn't start." Candice said annoyed.

"I won't as long as she doesn't." Tremor said, before they shook paws.

"So can we go back to having fun?" Flame asked wanting to go back to having fun again.

"Yes wa can." Condace said rolling her eyes.

"GOOD!" Jolt shouted immidiantly flew at Candice and grabbed her as he flew over the lake.

"LET ME GO!" Candice shouted making Jolt smirked.

"Okay!" Jolt said as he dropped her into the lake close enough so she couldn't fly to stop herself.

"YOU JERK!" Candice shouted as Tremor started cracking up.

"YOU'RE NEXT CHUCKLES!" Jolt shouted as he did the same to Tremor only he actualy dove in the water bringing Tremor with him. Soon they both came up.

"Oh it's on now." Tremor said before dunking Jolt who started to fight back while laughing. Then Candice joined in and teamed up with Tremor to get back at Jolt. Jolt tried getting away but failed and shouted while laughing.

"ELECTRA HELP I'M UNDER ATTACK!" Electra flew up and dove at Candice as they went back to having fun. They all had some fun in the water again before they eventualy got tired and decided to start a fire to get dry quicker. As they all layed by the fire Tremor thought of something and turned to Jolt.

"Hay Jolt, how did you fight off the Wyvern? and what was that Creature that fought too?" Jolt's eyes widen'd as he thought. {Oh shit. I gotto make up something or they'll get suspicious.}

"He said his name was Joe and that he was a Human, he looked a little like an ape though. He came in when I just saved Electra from getting stabbed by his stinger. He used a sword with a black blade to fight against the Wyvern. I saw a cluster of Blue Crystals and used them to recover, it gave me the strength to fight against the Wyvern with a boost of Mana and Strength. Joe managed to cut off the barb on it's tail and broke it's arm. Soon he apparently had enough because he started punching kicking and slashing with his sword non stopped before he cut the Wyvern's head clean off." Everyones eyes widen'd except for Spyro and Cynder.

"Geez even Cynder isn't that brutal." Sparx said making Cynder glare at him.

"That's pretty harsh. What did this Wyvern do?" Candice asked. Jolt got angery when he remember'd Venom had done.

"I don't know, maybe he heard what the Wyvern had done with Electra?" Jolt said like he was guessing. Candice turned Electra.

"What DID happen anyway?" Candice asked. Electra was sill shaken by what had happen'd and shiver'd at the memory.

"I was trying to save Jolt From Venom, the Wyvern. When I thought I knocked him out I went to check on Jolt. Thats when my Uncle Volteer shouted my name, I turned to look at him. That's when Venom stung me in the side. I was paralised but i could still see and hear everything. I heard Jolt scream my name. The way I fell i was looking right at Jolt. He was petrified and just stared at me. I could even see tears in his eyes. But then his face turned from horror to complete rage. Thats when his scales turned dark." Electra was about to continue when Candice spoke up.

"I know what happened after that." Eeveryone looked at Candice.

"Jolt lost it and used some kind of dark power to defeat... Venom?" Candice asked trying to get the name right. Electra nodded.

"That was when i realized something... He loved me, and I loved him back." Jolt and Electra nuzzled each other while Jolt blushed. Candice smilled before she heard a russtling in a bush.

"We have compony." Everyone froze and listened except for Ember and Sparx who were looking around.

"Where I dont see anything." Sparx said as he hover'd. Cynder swated him to the ground with her wing as Flame pulled Ember down.

"Get down! You two are imposible to hide." Cynder said while Sparx grumbled while Ember looked at Flame.

"You never were good at hiding." Flame said with a smile.

"Quiet!" Candice said listening. She soon heard a samiliar laugh.

"Apes." Candice said bluntly making Jolt smile.

"Time to party." Jolt said as his smile turned into a grin.

"Show yourselfs! We know you're there!" Candice shouted and not a moment later did about 58 Apes walk out of the woods. 50 of them were small Apes, 7 of them were medium size Apes, and one large Ape that was probably the leader. Sparx shot up looking at them.

"Wow that alot of ugly." Sparx said everyone laugh except Candice, Cynder, and Spyro.

"Looky what we got here. The Purple pest, the Traitor, and a bunch of thier worthless friends." The large Ape said making Jolt growl with a big toothy grin.

"Come over here and say that to my face dip shit!" Jolt said. Tremor leaned over to spyro.

"I like this guy." Tremor whisper'd making Spyro chuckled.

"You may have us out number'd but we have you outmatched. Well they do, not me." Sparx said motioning to his Dragon friends.

"Even if you do have us out matched but you can't take us all on at once. Our master will be pleased when we bring back the one who got in the way as well as the Traitor." Jolt decided to trick some info out of the Ape.

"So Gaul IS alive then?" Jolt said Making Candice and Tremor look at him in surprise. The large Ape chuckled.

"You're certainly a smart one. Too bad you want live to see him." The large Ape mocked confirming Jolt's guess. Cynder was definatly worried.

"I beat Gaul before by myself. Now that I have my friends with me it will be a peace of cake." Spyro said getting into a fighting possition, everyone else got into a fighting possition as well including Ember.

"We'll see about that. GET THEM!" The Apes charged at them and everyone excluding Sparx fought against them. They all slashed with their claws and bit and even used their elemental breath to defeat any Apes. Cynder turned around an Ape had already jumped at her leaving no time for her to react. Thats when Ember used Comet Dash right in its side knocking it a couple feet away before she punced on it before biting its neck and tearing its throat out.

"Thanks Ember. You're getting better." Cynder said a little surprise by Ember who smilled confidently. That is before Cynder breathed a glob of poisenjust to the left of Ember's face hitting an Ape who was about to attack her. Ember saw the now dead Ape then back to Cynder who was smilling.

"But you still need to practice." Cynder said before running off to help Spyro with some Apes. Everyone was fighting them off. Jolt was fighting some Apes when he grabbed one by the throat in his jaws and slamed it into the ground before breathing Electricity into it while holding it in his jaws until it died. Spyro incased himself in a bolder and rolled over a group of Apes. Tremor did a front flip while making what looked like an earth Flail and Slamming it onto an ape. Jolt couldn't remember what it was called since he didn't own The Eternal Night and only saw it on youtube.

Candice used a Polar Bomb on some Apes before she started spinning around a started to use Snow Storm. As she spun became surrounded by icey winds, it only became more powerfull as she spun faster until she stopped.

"I DID IT!" She shouted excitedly. She went back to fighting Apes seeing as this wasn't a time to celebrate. Flame actualy grabbed on in his Maw and did a Comet Dash which burned the Ape to a crisp. Electra had five Apes surround her whe she used Electric Sphere to not only shield herself but electricute the Apes surrounding her. Soon they defeated all the small Apes leaving the medium sized Apes and the leader.

"Looks like you're tougher then I thought. If you want something done you got to do it yourself. Let's get them boys." The Apes started walked foword when Tremor stepped foword with a serious face.

"Stand back guys, I got this." Before anyone could say anything Tremor's body started to rise without flapping his wings as many rocks of different shapes and sizes hovored around him with green energy surronding them, making the Apes stop in confeusion. They hovored closer and closer while the everyone else backed up. Everyone knew what was going on, especialy Candice.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." She said to herself. The rocks soon stopped moving, Spyro and Sparx knew what this meant.

"DUCK!" They both shouted and everyone except the Apes ducked just in time as the rocks hovoring around Tremor shot out in a green shock wave, puncturing the apes just before a ring of sharp jagged rocks shot up threw the ground like spikes going straight through the Apes bodies. Soon the jagged rocks sank back into the ground leaving the bodies on the ground. Everyone got back up and walked over to Tremor who was panting from exhaustion. Sparx came out of hiding and flew over to the others.

"I don't believe it." Sparx said surprised

"How long have you been able to do that?" Spyro asked. Tremor turned to him with a smile.

"Ever since the day that Wyvirn was killed. I felt a strong connection with the forest so I flew outside the wall to do something I don't normaly do. I enjoyed nature. Soon I hovored in the air and did what you just saw. Ever since then I've been practicing out here once a day and I think I finaly figured how to do that on command. Unfortunatly I can only do it once a day." Tremor explained. Electra walked up to him.

"Do you know what that means?" Electra said with an excited face. Tremor raised an eyebrow.

"It means I have a special power?" Tremor guess'd. Candice shook her head.

"No Pebble Brain it means your the new Gaurdian of Earth." Tremor's eye's widend to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!" Tremor shouted.

"That was a Earth Fury. Only a Purple Dragon like Spyro or a Gaurdian can do an Elemental Fury. When a new Gaurdian is chosen they will experience characteristics of thier Element. You felt more in tune with nature. Your Elemental energy had built up until it was to much and released itself in the form of a destructive Elemental Fury. The same thing happen'd with Flame, he's the new Fire gaurdian." Ember Explained looking at Flame Lovingly.

"And I'm the new Gaurdian of Ice." Candice said stepping foword.

"Figures that Cyril's number one kiss ass would become Gaurdian of Ice." Tremor said making Jolt and Sparx crack up instantly.

"The reason you can do it only once a day is because an Elemental Fury takes up alot of energy and mana. Tremor now that your a Gaurdian it's only fair that you know. Not too long ago Ignitus, the previous Gaurdian of Fire who died contacted me in a dream as the new Chronicler." Spyro started.

"So the rumers are true." Tremor said excitedly. Spyro nodded.

"Yes. Ignitus showed me a book with prophecies. He showed one with a picture of all of us and the Human Joe. The Dark Master is going to return and we are the only ones who can stop him." Spyro explained making Tremor jump.

"WHAT! But I thought you and Cynder took care of him, or rather those ghosts did like you told us." Tremor said surprised.

"It's true. But apparently Gaul is back somehow and he's going to release The Dark Master." Cynder explained. Tremor hang his head taking all the information in and thinking before raising his head up with a slight smile.

"Bring it on." Everyone smile except for Candice who just rolled her eyes. Sparx leaned over to Jolt

"I like his attitude." Sparx said.

"Me too." Jolt replied sharing a laugh with him before they all heard a groaning. Everyone turned to see the Leader was still alive.

"Tremor hold him down." Termor ran over and held down the Ape.

"ARGH! Let go of me you pest!" The Ape growled in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." Jolt said walking over to the ape.

"Now you're going to answer some question. If we hear anything other then answers you will be punished. Understand?" Jolt explained calmly.

"You'll get nothing out of me!" The Ape shout before Jolt clentched his paw and punched the Ape in the Crotch. making him shout in pain in a high pitched voice. All the males including Sparx flintched at the sight.

"AGH!"

"Are you goin to co-operate?" The Ape nodded.

"Good. Now where is Gaul." Jolt asked.

"At the remains of the Mountine of Malefor." The Ape answere'd making Jolt slash him in the arm with his claws.

"ARGH!" The Ape shouted in pain.

"Nice try. The Mountine of Malifor is used during the "Night Of Eternal Darkness" and that isn't happening anytime soon. Tell us the truth." Jolt said readying for another slash.

"Okay okay. He's at the mountine where that purple pest and the traiter fought with The Dark Master." The Ape confessed.

"And how does he plan on bringing The Dark Master back?" Jolt asked.

"No one knows. He wont tell anyone." The Ape Answere'd. Jolt lower his paw.

"Thank you. was that so hard?" Jolt asked as the Ape relaxed.

"Sadley your no use to us now." Jolt said bringing a paw to his kneck. The Ape could only widen his eyes before Jolt slashed open it's throat. Tremor got off as it gargled in pain before dieing. Sparx brought a hand up to his throat and turned to Cynder.

"Cynder I am officialy more scared of him then you now." Cynder rolled her eyes as turned to spyro.

"Spyro it's obvious these guys are out to get you and Cynder. I think we need to strike now while there'still a chance." Spyro's eyes widen.

"But we still dont know who the Gaurdian of Electricity is." Spyro explained.

"Spyro its obvious that Electra is going to be since she and I are the only Electric Dragons in the prophecies picture." Jolt said getting annoyed.

"Why not you?" Tremor question'd annoying Jolt more as he turned to Tremor.

"I'll explain later" Jolt said before turning back to Spyro.

"Spyro we need to act now." Jolt said to him. Spyro thought for a minute. {He's right. If we don't act know who knows what the Apes will do.}

"OK first lets get back to the Temple and talk to the Gaurdians." Spyro said.

"But let burn these bodies before we go or this place will wreek like shit next time we come here." Jolt suggested.

"Good idea." Sparx said. They all put the bodies in a pile and set them on fire before leaving them to burn. As they Flew everyone knew that things were about to get serious.


End file.
